Suikoden One Half side story
by MadHat886
Summary: Ranma once again finds himself in another world. Naruto crossover
1. Where am I now?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

This idea has been running in my head for such a long time that I have decided instead of just waiting for the other story arch of Suikoden One Half with the merged worlds of Marvel and DC that I'm going to do this as a side story to my main story that will merge with it after the current story arch is done with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 – Where am I now?

A portal suddenly appeared over a landscape that would be like of Japan before it became modern. Two figures came through the portal that quickly disappeared after they fell through. One was a man who looked and moved like a warrior, the other had his limbs bond together and looked like a clown.

"Mad" Ranma said to Tina's older brother. "I thought that once I defeated you I would get to go home."

"Yes you defeated me in fair combat," MadHat said. "But the test isn't over just yet."

"What do you want me to do now?" Ranma ask.

"I just need you to stay at a village close to here for about two months and let what you do best happen," MadHat smiled.

"Two more months away from my family," Ranma said glaring at MadHat.

"Fine," MadHat said cracking a grin. "I'll give you some company."

"What?" Ranma ask as another gateway suddenly opens in front of him spilling out a group of people who he hasn't seen in so long. He was quickly tackled to the ground by some of the said group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

"I can't wait to get back to the village," Naruto said as he walked ahead of his team. They had just completed their first A rank mission after they found out the reason why the old man Tazune had hired them, they were only a few hours away from the village.

"I can't wait to see Ino," Sakura said as she wanted to see the look on her rivals face when she tells her what had happen to her and her team.

"At least that fog bank finally lifted," Sasuke said as they had been walking in the fog that had rolled in the early morning since they woke up.

"Yeah it was dampening my book," Kakashi said. Hearing footsteps ahead Kakashi eyes narrowed as he looked ahead. Even with the fog gone there was still a light mist in the air the made it hard to see things far away.

"What is it?" Sakura ask their teacher once she noticed he was looking ahead.

"There are three people coming towards us," he answers as he stops.

They waited as the three figures got closer to them, they saw it were two young girls one around the Leaf rookies age and the other younger, and a short man. From the way the man was dress they could clearly see he's a nin but he didn't have any headband on him. He's dress in a black outfit with a redhood, and his face reminded them a face of that of a rodents.

The girl around rookies age was dressed in a light blue uniform that looks like it belongs in some army unit and goggles on her head. She has short silver hair and blue eyes and is about the same height as Sakura. She held a large lance that is longer than she is resting it on her shoulder and has a long thin sword resting on her side.

The youngest was a blonde, blue-eyed girl who was staying close to the older girl. She is wearing a pink ribbon in her blonde hair and wearing a blue dress with a white apron over it. She is also holding a teddy bear in her arms. She also had an air of vulnerability and innocence to her.

"Hi there!" Naruto greeted them.

"Hello," the small girl said as she hides behind the older girl.

"Can you help us we gotten lost in the fog?" the older girl asks.

"Which way is it to the Leaf Village?" the red hooded nin ask.

"You're going in the wrong way it's where we're heading," Sakura answers.

"Thanks," he said.

"Tell me what village are you from?" Kakashi ask the nin.

"Oh I'm not with any village, I'm in the service of their family," the red hooded nin said. "I am Sasuke Sarugakure house ninja of the Jones family at your service."

"House ninja?" Kakashi ask.

"Hey he has the same name as you," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke U. (1)

"Quite dope," Sasuke U said.

"What's a house ninja?" Sakura ask looking at her teacher.

"House ninjas are nins who instead of being with a village are working for a clan or house instead. But with the first Hidden Village establish most of them left to join one of the villages. I didn't even know there were any house nins left," Kakashi said as he remembers hearing stories about house nins in the services of Lords in different countries and lands but he had thought only they had any house nins left.

"What are your names?" Naruto ask the two girls.

"My name is Reni and the one behind me is Iris," the silver hair girl said.

"You're traveling alone?" Sakura ask.

"No we just gotten lost from our group," Sasuke said.

"You can tag along with us," Naruto said as he turns to Kakashi but froze as he sees that he's staring at something in the trees.

Standing in the tree branches the Leaf nins saw two nins a man and a woman. The female is dress in black tights and a purple kimono. Her long black hair is tied in a low ponytail and a red headband kept her hair off of her face. On her right arm is a three bladed clawed armguard. The male ninja wore black tights and a blue shirt. He has black spiky hair with some white on it and has a sword is strapped to his back. Both of them wore a veil to hide their lower faces like Kakashi.

"Watari, Ayame you found us," Iris shouted out.

"Your parents are worried sick," the woman Ayame said as she jumps down from the tree.

"Your father told you two to stay close," Watari said to the two girls and then turns to Sasuke. "And they ask you to keep them from getting lost."

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"They're waiting for us," Ayame said as she picks up Iris and place her on her back.

"Try to keep up," Watari said as he gives Reni a ride on his back. Then both he and Ayame leaped into the air and started jumping from one tree to another.

"Wait for me!" Sasuke shouted as he leaps into the trees and follows the two ninjas.

"What did you kids see?" Kakashi ask as he felt something off with the group they had just met.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask.

"There was something different about them," Sasuke U said.

"I felt something from them," Sakura said.

"I felt a lot of chakra coming off of them," Kakashi said. "Those two nins are at the same level as Zabuza was."

"Those two are just as strong as he was?" Naruto ask.

"And that girl Reni, she was carrying that lance around with no trouble at all," Kakashi said.

"Yeah that lance was just a big as she is," Sakura said.

"She must be really strong," Naruto said.

"Well if they're heading for the Leaf we should meet up with them later," Sasuke U said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Leaf Village a few hours later –

After a giving their report to the Hokage about their mission to Waves team seven went their separate ways as Kakashi stayed behind to talk to the Hokage about something. As Naruto took off for Ichiraku stand when he spotted a familiar looking teddy bear in the mouth of a dog running down the street towards him. And right behind the dog was that girl Iris running after it as fast as she could run through the crowded streets.

"Give me back Jean-Paul!" Iris shouted running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I got it," Naruto said as he kicks the dogs head making it give out a yelp as it lets go of the bear and ran off.

"Thank you," Iris said as Naruto hands her bear over to her.

"You're welcome," Naruto said but then notice her looking around for something. "Lost something else?"

"I don't know how to get back to the inn my family is staying at," Iris said.

"Don't worry I get you back, my name is Naruto Uzamaki," he introduces himself.

"My name is Iris Jones," she greeted her new friend. "My family are in the Garden Inn."

"I know where that is," Naruto said as he had pasted by that inn plenty of times. But was kind of surprise to hear that her family was staying at the high price inn as only people of wealth and nobles get to stay at the hotel.

"Thank you," Iris said again as she took his hand and he leads her back to the inn.

As they walk down the streets Naruto ran into Hinata and her team, after they had finished a D rank mission. Their teacher Kurenai was going to treat them a meal when Hinata suddenly froze and started hiding being her. Looking around she spotted the reason as that boy Naruto was waling towards them leading a small girl right behind him. Blinking she noticed that the small girl and Naruto looked like a brother and sister pair.

"Hi guys!" Naruto shouted once he saw who the people in front of him were.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata said from behind Kurenai.

"Who's the girl?" Kiba ask as his dog Akamaru jump off of his head to the ground and ran up to the girl.

"Hello puppy," Iris said as she cuddles Akamaru.

"Her name is Iris she gotten lost so I'm taking her to Garden Inn," Naruto said.

"Garden Inn?" Shino ask.

"Yes my family is staying there to see the exams," Iris said.

"The exams?" Naruto ask.

"That's where we get to prove that we should advance to the next ninja rank," Kiba said.

"It's about a month away," Kurenai said.

"Yeah papa said that since we're here we should look around and take in the sights of the Element countries," Iris said as she's getting licked by Akamaru.

"You're not around here?" Hinata ask.

"No we're not," a blond woman said as she and two kunoichis walk towards them.

"Mama!" Iris said as she puts down Akamaru and runs over to the woman.

The woman had the same color hair and eyes as Iris does, with an air of grace around her. She's dress in a blue dress that showed off her figure and had on a blue head bandana to keep her long hair back. While she didn't look like it, Kurenai could tell by looking at the way she moved that she's a skilled fighter. Looking at the way she's dress she could see sights of folds in her clothes to hid weapons as she herself has clothes like that with many folds to conceal hidden weapons. That only another woman would have known what to look for.

As for the two other women who are clearly kunoichis, Kurenai had to fight down the sudden surge of envy she's feeling as she looks at the two. Both of them are dressed up in the skimpy outfits and are gorgeous and young, very good combinations. The first one has reddish brown hair that, while a bit messy, is very silky and long. She's wearing white stockings and a blue and white half-cut outfit around her shapely body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually, it is more like flaps are at the front and back and that is it. A short sword hung from her back and she is wearing blue boots that are actually ankle guards and blue arm guards. She has a white collar around her neck and a yellow ribbon in her hair. The other one is wearing a tight, legless green leotard and wearing knee high black boots. Around her slim waist is a purple sash that acted as a belt. Her green hair is tied into a low ponytail and has an air of nobility around her, but one of kindness and tranquility as well. The stares the two were getting from the men in the village were causing many of the men's girlfriends and wives to start reaching for something to hit with.

"My name is Lachette Jones and these two are Kasumi and Kodachi," Iris mother introduced herself.

"What village are you two from?" Kurenai ask as she didn't know of any kunoichis who dress like the way those two are.

"We're not from any village," Kasumi answers.

"We're in the services of the Jones family we're house ninjas," Kodachi answered.

"House nins?" Kiba ask before looking at his teacher for an answer.

"Before the Hidden Villages were formed there use to be nins who only serve a family house or clan," Hinata said as she learned that in her studies.

"We're from the Western lands," Lachette said.

"Oh I see," Kurenai said as lands from the West don't have hidden villages that are like the ones here. "What brings you here?"

"My husband is here to see an old friend of his and since we're already here we should stay and watch the exams before going back," Lachette explains.

"I hope that you and your party will enjoy your stay here," Kurenai said.

"We will," Lachette said as she turns to Naruto. "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"That's no problem," Naruto said.

"I hope that we can count on you to show Iris and her sister Reni around here," Kasumi said as she leans down to him.

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki," said Iris as she was being held up by her mother.

"We'll be seeing you around," Kodachi said as she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay," Naruto said as no woman had ever been this nice to him before.

"Bye Naruto," Iris said as she waves good-bye as she was carried off by her mother.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly as she had wanted to be the first one to give him a kiss.

"You got all the luck," Kiba growled as Naruto gotten a kiss from that stunning older woman.

"Something was off about her," Shino said. "She's wearing perfumes that are masking something else."

"Masking what?" Kiba ask. "All I smell is roses."

"My bugs smell something they don't like about her," Shino said. "They get like this when they're near poison users."

"A poison user," Kurenai said as she has met a few poison users before. And that other woman Kasumi she felt a lot of power coming from her.

"Wow," Naruto said. "I got to meet the rest of Iris family."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

In the inn's room, Ranma sat on the bed of the room as his daughter Reni sat close to him. According to Madhat he needs to stay here till the nina exams were over. He doesn't understand the reason why he needs to stay here. The three ninjas Watari, Ayame and Sasuke were out and about exploring the village as for Watari and Ayame hadn't been to a ninja village for a long time and this was the first one Sasuke has been to.

"We just have to stay here till the exams are over?" Ranma's older half sister Natsume ask as she and his other sisters ate in his room.

"At least the food here is good," Kurumi said as she woofs down the food in front of her.

"We all missed you," Yun said to her big brother.

"I'm so happy you're here," Reni said as she hugs her father.

"Me too," Ranma said as he hugs her back.

The door of the room opens as Tina and Shizu came walking in. "We made all of the arrangements to stay here," Tina said as she sits down next to Ranma.

"I still don't understand why your brother brought us here," Shizu said.

"At least we're here with Ranma," Tina said as she clung to her husband to be. "Besides he wouldn't leave us here."

"You got one weird brother," Ranma said to her.

"I know," Tina said. "But there's a reason why he wants us to be here."

"And knowing Ranma it will find its way to him," Natsume said.

"As it will as it always has done before," Kurumi said.

"I know it's the story of my life," Ranma said wondering what Madhat had planned for this time around.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Fight Hat said to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I make this apart of my 'Suikoden One Half' story line or make it a different story all together? I'll leave it up to you readers. And I know it's weird to be writing a part of the story while the other story arch isn't done yet but I couldn't help myself.

Author's Notes

1 – I'm doing this so that you can see which Sasuke I'm using.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. New Faces

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 – New Faces

It was early morning as Naruto stood in front of the Hokage. He was summoned because someone wanted him for a solo mission. He was so excited that someone wanted him for a solo mission.

"Naruto I got a mission for you," Hokage said. "A family staying here for awhile wants you to take their daughters and show them around the village."

"What that's all?" Naruto ask. "Then why pick me?"

"Their daughter asked for you personally," Hokage said as said family came into the room.

"Hi Naruto," Iris said as she ran up to him. Behind her are her mother Lachette and her older sister Reni along with a dark hair girl. She was dress in a forest green shirt that ended below her knees and kept her hair braided.

"When I told them that I was getting someone to take them on a tour around the village Iris ask to get you," Lachette said.

"Yeah," Iris said as she hugs Naruto.

"So you're the one who got my little sister's bear back," Reni said as she looks him over.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

The dark hair girl walked in front of him and shook his hand. "My name is Yun Jones, thank you for getting my niece's bear back."

"Niece?" Naruto ask looking at Yun and then to Iris.

"Yun is my husband's little sister," Lachette explained.

"Oh," the 3rd said as he knows some families that have this kind of thing happen to them as well. (1)

"So will you take us around?" Reni asked.

"Yeah show us around," Iris said.

"Come on," Yun said as she and her two nieces pulled Naruto with them outside the room.

"Well looks like he's going to show them around like it or not," Lachette said as she watches the girls handle the boy Naruto like she and the other girls do with Ranma.

"I can tell that you're quite skilled," the 3rd said to her.

"Well you can say that," she said as she flicks her hands and suddenly holding three knives between her fingers, then with another flick they were gone.

"Interesting," the 3rd said. "Are you sure that you and your family wouldn't like to stay?"

"No I think not," Lachette said. "We're only here because my husband came to see an old friend of his here. And since we're already here and the exams are going to take place we decided to stay till the exams are over before going back home."

"Oh I see," the 3rd said. "What about those nins that came with you?"

"Sasuke, Kasumi and Kodachi have been serving our family for generations. As for Watari and Ayame my husband gotten their services after he had beaten them both and they have been serving him ever since," Lachette explained. "So there's no way your going to be getting any of them to join this village."

"Well we'll see if we can't," the 3rd said.

"Feel free to do so," Lachette said. "And also you have to do better in hiding you four."

"Four?" the 3rd ask.

"Yes four," Lachette said as she left the room.

"She knew we were here?" one of the hidden nins said as he gotten out of his hiding place.

"Want to keep an eye on her?" one of the nins ask.

"Yes but keep it small I don't want people to be start to think we spy on everyone who comes to the village it would be bad for trade and people who are looking for a place to stay for awhile," the 3rd said.

"Yes sir," the nin said as he disappears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

In the flower shop owned by Ino's parents she was working the counter with her mother when Sakura came inside. "Hi Sakura," Ino said to her friend.

"Hi Ino," Sakura said.

"What brings you here today?" Ino ask.

"Well since the only one with a mission today is Naruto I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" Sakura ask.

"Wait Naurto has a solo mission?" Ino ask. "What kind?"

"Well Kakashi only said that the Hokage had a mission for him alone and told us that we're free for the day," Sakura said.

"Hi girls!" Nauruto said as he suddenly appeared in front of the doorway scaring the two girls.

"Don't do that!" both of them shouted at him.

"Sorry," Naruto said to the girls.

"Hi are you two Naruto's friends?" a small girl in a yellow dress asked as she hops next to him and two older girls follow suit.

"Naruto who are those girls?" Sakura ask.

"Well their mother hired me to take her two daughters Iris the blonde and Reni the silver hair one around town, and the other girl is Yun their aunt," Naruto explained.

"Wait she's their aunt?" Ino and Sakura ask as they look at the two girls and their aunt who's the same age as Reni.

"She's their dad's baby sister," Reni said.

"Oh," Ino and Sakura said.

"Yeah I'm the youngest of my generation," Yun said. "And you two shouldn't follow that boy you two have a crush on today."

"What?" both of the girls shouted.

"Yun does this time to time," Reni said. "She gets a feeling something going to happen to someone every now and then."

"You can see the future?" Ino ask.

"Not really just what is mostly likely to happen, but that can easily be change," Yun said. "My brother Ranma has proven me wrong before."

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Yeah dad has proven many people wrong before," Reni said.

"Hello girls," a young woman said as she was walking by the shop holding a cloth bag. She's dressed as a maid but nothing that any of the Leaf kids had ever seen before. Her outfit consists of a red dress with a white apron over it and a maid's hat. She has a gentle face and had a mole like tear on her left cheek. She had purplish short cut hair and light purple eyes.

"Hi Shizu," Yun said.

"Who's that?" Naruto ask.

"She is papa's personal maid," Iris said.

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Yes I am," Shizu said. "I have been serving their father before they were born."

"What are you doing here?" Reni asked.

"I'm out shopping for gifts to give to the others once we get back home," Shizu said.

"Okay see you girls later," Shizu said walking off.

"So where you girls want to go next?" Naruto ask.

"How about we see some ninjas in action?" Reni asked. "I've seen the training that our ninja groups go through how about we see yours."

"Well I saw some of the teams in the training grounds I guess you could watch some of them train there," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he leads the girls to the training grounds.

"Hey Sakura what do you think of what she said about us following Sasuke?" Ino ask.

"Naw she must be playing around with us," Sakura said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the training grounds –

"Here we are," Naruto said as he showed the girls the training grounds for the nins of the village. He could see some teams working out on some of the training grounds getting as much daylight that was left before the sun sets and spotted a team he knows. "Hey there's Hinata's team."

"Who's Hinata?" Iris asked.

"She's a friend of mine remember when I was walking you back to the inn and we run into them," Naruto said

"Oh yeah," Iris said as he walks her and her group over to Hinata's team

"Hey it's Naruto," Kiba said as he and the rest of the team are working on hitting a target while they're moving.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai ask as she saw him leading three girls behind him.

"I'm showing them around the village and they wanted to see some of our ninja training," Naruto said.

"Yeah I want to see if your training is anything like the nins serving our family," Reni said.

"Really?" Hinata ask.

"Well I can't show you kid's any jutsus but my students can show you what they have learned," Kurenai said.

"Okay," Yun said as she and her nieces watch the team of young nins train.

They watched for about ten minuets before Reni got up from sitting on the ground. "This is boring how about a spar."

"You want to fight?" Shino ask.

"Yeah I want to see how I do against one of you Leaf nins," Reni said.

"I'll fight you," Kiba said.

"Alright but remember not to go too rough," Kurenai said.

"Be careful," Hinata said as she and the rest of the team gave the two some room.

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba ask his dog but when he looks downward he didn't see his dog anywhere. "Akamaru? Akamaru where did you go?"

"He's over here," Iris said as she has the small pup in her lap.

"What's the matter can't fight without your little doggy?" Reni asked.

"I'll show you," Kiba said taking a stance.

"Anytime you're ready," Reni said as she pulled a huge lance from behind her back.

"Where did that come from?" Kiba shouted as the lance is taller then the girl holding it. The Leaf nins all stared at the silver hair girl who had somehow summon a weapon out of nowhere. It also gotten the attention of another group of young nins with a boy with the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hidden weapons style something I learned from my father," Reni said as she points her weapon at him. Looking closer Kiba could see that the lance blade has a spiral grove on it like that of a drill.

"Really well let's see how good you're with it," Kiba shouted as he rushed at her pulling out a kuni.

Reni blocks the strike with her lance and forces Kiba back as she thrust forwards. Kiba jumps aside from the jab and darts it for a strike but had to jump as Reni spun her lance around. Seeing her opponent had jump out of her range Reni made a leap attack at him and buried her lance into the ground. Kiba seeing his chance came in close to strike but didn't see Reni using her buried weapon as a pole to spin around as he came at her and as he miss in his running attack kick his back from behind making him fall on his face.

"I win," Reni said pulling her weapon free.

"Yeah way to go sister!" Iris shouted.

"You got your butt handed to you," Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"Wow your sister is good," Hinata said to Iris.

"Yeah that's my niece for you," Yun said.

"Niece?" Kurenai ask.

"Iris and Reni's dads little sister," Naruto explains.

"I'm just that good," Reni said making her lance disappear into the subspace pocket.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kiba ask getting up.

"I learned from my dad and… mom," Reni said.

"Really?" Naruto ask. "I have already seen your mom but not your dad yet."

"I'll introduce you," Iris said as she uses her physic powers to get in touch with her papa.

"Really thanks," Naruto said.

Gai and his team had watched the short exchange between one of the rookies and a silver hair girl none of them had ever seen before. Gai was impressed with the skills the girl had shown during the fight. He saw even with that heavy weapon she had she had only used small and conservative movements letting her get an opening when he made a fancy move. Hearing that she was trained by her father and mother made him want to meet them himself seeing how skilled their daughter is. And also the fact that the girl had somehow made the lance she was using disappear behind her back.

"Neji what did you see when she made her lance disappear?" Tenten ask as she kept her weapons in scrolls but the way that girl just made that lance disappear was like putting something into your pocket while she had to unroll a scroll to summon and desummon a weapon.

"It was like she had a pocket behind her back the size of a closet," Neji said as that was the best way he could put to words.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"That's what I saw," Neji said. "But I never heard of something like that jutsu she used."

"Then let's go and say hi," Lee said walking over to the group.

"Hey who's that?" Naruto ask as another team of young nins came over to them.

"Looks like Gai and his team watch the fight," Kurenai said.

"Hi my name is Lee," Lee greeted the group as he turns his attention to Reni. "How did you make that lance disappear?"

"Yeah I never seen anything like it before," Tenten said. "And my name is Tenten."

"I'm Neji," Hinata's cousin said glancing at his cousin making Hinata mumble to herself.

"It's the hidden weapon style that my dad thought me," Reni said as she pulls out her lance again.

"Can you teach me?" Tenten ask thinking of how useful it would be to be able to carry weapons like that without using a scroll.

"You'll have to ask my brother first," Yun said as she pointed to her left. "He's over there."

The Leaf nins turn to see a young looking man walking over to them. He kept his dark hair kind of spiky and in the back is a low ponytail. He even has a little antenna like spikes pointing upwards. Around his forehead he wore a thin metal band; the two ends curled like a snail's shell where the two ends meet. Under the metal band he wore a black bandanna. He wore a long sleeve red silk shirt and blue color pants. He also has on pair of black gloves, metal bracelets and a pair of long brown leather boots.

Kurenai stared at the young looking man who is the father of Reni and Iris. She could feel herself blushing as she took every single detail about him into her mind. With him being a father of someone of Reni's age she knew that he had to be older then he looks and that he kept in shape. 'Too bad he's already has a wife and kids,' she thought to herself as she would love to get to know him a lot better.

"Hi girls!" Ranma said as he came closer to them.

"Hi papa," Iris said.

"Hey dad this girl here wants to learn hidden weapons style," Reni said pointing to Tenten.

"Hi… my name is Tenten," said girl said as she stares at the man in front of her. 'Wow he's better looking then Sasuke.'

"Hi I'm Ranma Jones," Ranma greeted the girl.

"Can I learn from you?" Tenten ask.

"Come by the Garden Inn tomorrow and we will see," Ranma said.

"Thank you," Tenten said trying to keep her blush down.

"You must be Naruto that got my daughter's bear back," Ranma said to Naruto.

"It was nothing," Naurto said.

"I can feel the spirit of a fighter within you," Gai said. "My name is Gai and you are one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen before."

"How can you tell?" Ranma ask as everyone listened in.

"The way that you walk like a cat on the hunt, with grace and power within each step you took. And your eyes are those of a season fighter," Gai explained.

"You're very good," Ranma said. "But you're wrong on me being a fighter because I'm a warrior not a fighter."

"What's the difference?" Kiba ask.

"Fighters fight by rules when they fight ach other. Warriors on the other hand when they fight knows that there's no rules just kill or be killed," Ranma said.

"Very true," Gai said. "I would like to see how good you are, the flames of a warriors burn brightly within you."

"A fight then? Fine but looking at you, I would say that you're a hand to hand fighter," Ranma said seeing the signs.

"Yes I am, no weapons then," Gai said.

"Agreed," Ranma said as he and Gai walked into the middle of the training ground.

"Wow this is going to be great!" Lee shouted out. Then an idea popped into his head and cupped his hands together. "EVERYONE GAI-SENSEI IS GOING TO FIGHT COME AND WATCH!"

"Do you have to shout that loud?" Kiba ask as he waited for his ears to stop ringing.

"What's with all the noise?" Kakashi ask as he suddenly pops up.

"Gai is going to fight against these two girls father," Kurenai said.

"Is he any good?" Kakashi ask.

"Reni here beat Kiba," Naruto said.

"All she did was knocked me to the ground," Kiba shouted.

"After I played around with you," Reni said.

"That's not true!" Kiba said looking to his team for support.

"Well… she…," Hianta mumbled.

"She was playing with you," Shino said.

"Like most girls do with boys," Kurenai said. (2)

"Hey what happen to you two?" Naruto ask as he spotted Ino and Sakura walking behind Sasuke, all three of them look like they were thrown into a dump. With dirt and grim covering them they all needed a good long bath.

"We don't want to talk about it," all three of them said.

"Told you," Yun said and then went back to watching her brother. A good size crowd had gathered to watch the fight.

"Looks like your student gotten a crowd to watch," Ranma said as he took a stance.

"Let's give them a good show then," Gai said as he and Ranma rushed at each other.

Each of them traded blows as they tested each others skill level and strength. To those people watching both Ranma's and Gai's limbs started to blur as they increased the speed of their attacks. A punch blocked followed by a swing that was ducked, an uppercut miss as Gai back flipped away. Both of them gotten a taste of the skill and power level the other had and both were impressed by each other.

"I can see that I'm going to have to start fighting harder to beat you," Gai said.

"So will I," Ranma said. "But those weights you're wearing are slowing you down some take them off."

"So you know about my weights," Gai said as he takes off his training weights. "You want me to go all out then."

"I hope Gai sensei won't hurt your dad too much," Lee said to Iris and Reni.

"Don't worry," Iris said.

"Dad has taken on people like that before," Reni said.

After he sets his weights out of the training ground Gai took a fighting stance. "Now I'll show you my true strength."

"So will I," Ranma said as he took off his power limiters from his arms. All the Leaf nins suddenly felt a huge amount of power coming from Ranma as he takes one bracelet off then the other.

"Hinata what do you see?" Kurenai ask her student.

Hinata was about to talk when Neji cuts her off. "His chakra is massive it's nothing I have ever seen before. His chakra lines are being powered by three points on his body, his hands and his forehead."

"Interesting," Kakashi said.

"And," Neji said getting the attention back to him. "He's drawing chakra from around him."

"HE'S WHAT?" both of the older Leaf nins shouted.

"Such power," Gai said as he could see the energy surrounding Ranma. He had only seen energy that could be seen by the 4th and his rival when they used that energy attack of theirs.

"Yes and now let's see if you can block my next attack," Ranma said.

"The flame of the fighting spirit burns in both of us," Gai said as he readies himself for the attack.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted releasing an energy blast at the surprise Leaf nin.

Gai forces all of his chakra into his arms as he shields his body from the blast as it struck him. He let out a scream as he was thrown out of the training grounds, hurt but nothing that wouldn't heal. He stared at Ranma wondering what kind of jutsu he had used as he didn't see any hand signs when he made that attack.

"What was that?" Gai ask picking himself up. "What kind of jutsu did you use?"

"It wasn't a jutsu its chakra or like it's called where I'm from ki. I learned to harness my ki to the level where I can use it as a weapon in the form of an energy attack and since it's apart of me I didn't break the agreement of not using a weapon. It was all me," Ranma explains as he puts his bracelets back on.

"I'll train myself till I'm able to fight with you on an even level!" Gai shouted into the air. "FOR THE FIGHTING SPIRITS FLAME HAS BEEN REAWAKENED WITH IN ME!"

"I'll be waiting then," Ranma said as he walks over to his daughters and little sister.

"You did great papa," Iris said as Ranma puts her onto his back.

"Come on it's about time we get back," Ranma said.

"Right," Reni said.

"Hey can you teach me you use chakra like that?" Naruto said as he steps in front of Ranma.

"Teach you?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah teach him papa," Iris said as she likes Naruto.

"Alright," Ranma said. "Come to the Inn tomorrow then."

"Wow thanks!" Naruto said as he couldn't believe that Iris dad was going to train him.

'Why does the dope get to be trained by him?' Sasuke thought to himself. This thought was played out in many of the people watching heads.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In front of the main gate of the Leaf village –

A woman walked up to the gate before it closed for the night. She wore a mid thigh skirt with black stockings and a green shirt that showed her ample chest. Her long white hair that flowed down her back ended at her waist. Her skin is pale and she has beautiful lavender eyes. A sword is hanging on a belt around her hips and black gloves adorned her hands.

"Ranma… Reni," the woman said to herself as she wonders how she could face the two of them. The love that promised to kill her for her past sins and the daughter she had killed once before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Things like that do happen.

2 – How many times has that happened to you guys?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. We Meet Again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 – We Meet Again

At the hot spring baths Ino and Sakura step out of the changing room both needing to wash after their little run in with those trashcans earlier today. Looking around the spring they saw that it was crowded as many of the girls that they saw were training earlier had the same idea as they did. They spotted Hinata talking to the girl Tenten and decided to join them.

"Hi girls," Sakura said as she and Ino slid into the water next to the two.

"Hello," Hinata said to them.

"Oh hi," Tenten greeted them.

Sakura and Ino relaxed in the pool for awhile letting the warm water soak their bodies till Ino ask. "So Tenten are you going to be training with the man Ranma?"

"After seeing what he did today how can I say no," Tenten said.

"That's true," Sakura said. "Hey Hinata what did you see?"

With the three other girl's stares on her Hinata tried to stay calm but she ended up mumbling. "When I use my blood limit on him I saw that his charka was nothing like any chakra I have ever seen before. The charka I see when I look at you girls its like the roots of a plant but when I saw him his entire body seemed to be filled with charka with three power points on his body that are generating energy. And that he seemed to be able to draw charka from his surroundings. I know that nature generates chakra but I have never heard of someone actually drawing power from them before."

"Really?" Ino ask.

"That would mean he has unlimited chakra at his command," Sakura said.

"He is one of the few that has beaten me in a fight," a green haired woman said as she steps out of the changing room.

"Hi," Sakura said as she, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stared at the woman's body. Her chest was huge and the rest of her body was a combination of firm muscle tone and female softness.

"Hi Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten," Reni said as she pops up from behind the tall woman.

"Hello," Hinata greeted her.

"So these are the girls you told me about," a young woman with her hair in a high ponytail said as she looks at the four girls. "Hi my name is Natsume."

Another woman younger then Natsume with short hair popped out. "My name is Kurumi, we're Ranma's older sisters."

"You're his two older sisters?" the four girls all ask starring at Reni and then at her two aunts who look young enough to be her older sisters.

"Our family age slower then normal," Yun said as she came out of the changing room followed by the other women of her group.

"Is it a bloodlimit?" Tenten ask.

"Not really it's the fighting art that we use that does it," Natsume said getting into the water.

"We use a lot of ki in our art forms that does it," Kurumi said as she produces a ball of ki between her hands.

"You can my chakra visible?" Hinata ask as she uses her blood limit too see. Everyone in the bath stared at the display of power.

"How do you do that?" Ino ask never seeing that kind of chakra control before.

"It's simple really," the green haired woman said. "Chakra is made out of two kinds of energies, life force energy that is called ki and spirit energy mixed together creates chakra."

"We all know that," Sakura said as they all learned that in school.

"Yes but did you know that you can use either ki or spirit energy separate without mixing them," Tina said.

"What really?" Tenten ask.

"Please explain to the girls Tina," Lachette said as she got into the water with Iris.

The other women of the group, Kasumi, Shizu, Kodachi and Ayame came out of the changing room and got a lot of stares. With Kasumi the women stared at her body that was picture prefect, Shizu and Kodachi for their slim but busty figures and Ayame because of the scars that covered her entire body.

"What happen to you?" Kurenai ask as she never seen so many scars on a woman before.

"What kind of fights did you get into?" Anko ask as she has scars on her body too.

"These aren't from battle," Ayame said. "They're from the training that I went through."

"That's from your training?" Anko ask as she went through a lot of hard training but looking at the nin in front of her not at that kind of level.

"I underwent training that made students cough up blood. When we trained it was like going to war and when we went on missions it was nothing more then training," Ayame said.

"I'll suggest that none of you try your luck in a fight with her," Lachette said as she sits Iris on her lap.

"She's isn't like us two," Kodachi said as she sits next to Kasumi.

"She and Watari are more hardcore then we are," Kasumi said.

"That's because I'm not Ranma's bedmates," Ayame said making the other women in the bath blink.

"You two?" Anko ask pointing at the two.

"So I allow them to sleep with my husband," Lachette said as she pours a bucket of water over Iris head.

"You let other women to sleep with your husband?" Kurenai ask seeing the four young girls were in no shape to ask questions, as their faces have turned a shade of red.

"Mommy lets them sleep with us," Iris said making everyone stare at the group.

"She still likes sleeping with us at night," Lachette explains.

"Oh," Ino said as she used to do that when she was younger.

"Well Kodachi and Kasumi are much better at looking after the kids then you are," Shizu said to Ayame.

"They're just too soft," Ayame said.

"Which is why they're given the job," Lachette said.

"What about what you were talking about?" Kurenai ask.

"Oh yeah," Tina said. "Chakra is made up of two different energies, Spirit energy and Ki or Life force energy. Spirit energy is powerful in combating supernatural foes from ghost to demons but is very hard to be able to learn to control. It's in the realm of magic as only certain people are born able to use it. Ki is a bit easier to learn but still needs much training to learn to control, Ki can be use in either healing or for attacking to making yourself stronger. And last is Chakra which has a wide uses from summoning, attacks, and healing, but the down side to it is that unlike either Ki or Spirit energy you can only hold a certain amount of Chakra before running out. Even if there's someone with a vast amount of Chakra stored away, someone who uses Spirit or Ki will always have more in their energy reserve then the one who uses Chakra."

"Is everything you said is true?" Anko ask knowing that the Hokage would want to know of the three kinds of energies.

"Yes it's all true," Tina said. "It's just that you ninjis of the Element Countries have always have been trained in using only Chakra base moves. The skills that you nins have in Chakra are some of the best that I have ever seen outside of my family, but you nins uses it too much."

"Outside of your family?" Kurenai ask then widen her eyes as Tina held out a hand and made a ball of pure chakra that could be seen.

"My family for as long as anyone can remember have always been powerful. When we take a mate the person must first defeat us in either body or the mind, true there have been times when we have lost on purpose to marry but only when there's love in it. We have taken the best traits in each generation to create the best of the best and learned of almost every kind of special move or skills. Creating a ball of Chakra that can be seen isn't anything special to us," Tina said making the ball disappear.

"What family are you from?" Anko ask.

"My name is Tina Hat who used to be known as Fight Hat," she answers.

"Fight Hat?" Anko ask.

"Yes that's our trade names," Tina said. "My family are all known for what their best at. I'm known for my fighting skills so I go by the name of Fight Hat."

"Really?" Tenten ask.

"I have never heard of your family before," Kurenai said.

"That's because so few people had ever heard of us and lived to tell the tale," Tina said leaving the Leaf's female nins wondering what she meant by that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

Ranma laid flat on the bed of the room he was renting. He couldn't help but wonder what Mad Hat had up his sleeves this time around. It took all he had to beat Mad Hat in that merged world of two Earth's with superheroes like in the comic books. From what he had learned of him during that time was that he should suspects the unexpected, as there was no way to tell what's going to happen next with him around.

"I wonder if this is what it's like to have me around," Ranma said to himself as strange things always happens to him no matter what he tried to do to avoid it.

"Sasuke what is it?" Ranma ask Kodachi's personal nin feeling his presents in the room.

"Lady Chris is here," Sasuke said.

"What?" Ranma said sitting up. "Send her in."

"Yes," Sasuke said opening the door revealing Chris on the other side.

"Ranma…" Chris said starring at the man she loves.

"Chris…" Ranma said starring at the woman he loves.

Both loved each other but a rift had formed between them ever since that day Chris killed Reni. Tricked by the girl name Puppet into killing their daughter, master minded by the man known only as Anarchy. They hadn't spoken to each other since Reni came out of her coma after she was brought back to life. The moment she saw Chris, Reni went into a panic as she saw the face of someone she loves the same one who had killed her and clung to her father Ranma. (1)

"I leave you two alone," Sasuke said leaving the two in the room.

The two stared at each other not knowing what to say to the other. The stalemate lasted what seemed to be years till Chris spoke. "It's time for us to have a long talk."

"Yes it is," Ranma said as Chris sat on a chair placing it in front of Ranma.

"MadHat brought me here to see you again," Chris said knowing he was wondering how she had gotten here. "He said that it's time for us to mend the bond between us."

"Chris…" Ranma said starring at her. "It's not about mending the bond between us… it's mending the one between you and Reni. I can't forgive you till Reni accepts you as her mother again."

Chris looks down at her hands, at the blood only she could see. "Since that day I haven't been able to even talk to Reni without her looking at me with fear in her eyes. She fears me… not like I did with my mother, she fears for her life around me."

"It's a rift that's going take time to heal," Ranma said.

"How can I ask her to forgive me the one who took her life?" Chris asks.

"It's something only you can do," Ranma said to her. "And I'll help both of you along the way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day –

Naruto and Tenten waited in the lobby of the inn where Ranma and his family were staying at. Ranma had told them to wait for him in the lobby yesterday after they ate. Finally Ranma came downstairs followed by Kasumi right behind him.

"Hi Ranma," Naruto said jumping from his seat.

"Morning," Tenten greeted him.

"Hi you two," Ranma said to them.

"You're going to train us?" Naruto ask.

"Well I'm going to train you," Ranma said then pointed to Tenten. "For you Tenten, Kasumi is going to teach you the Hidden Weapons style."

"Why?" Tenten ask.

"Well…" Kasumi said leaning over to Tenten. "I'm going have to show you how to hide your weapons and gear in your clothes. And having another woman show you where to hide things on your body is better then having a guy… right?"

"Good point," Tenten said blushing a bit thinking about it.

"Besides," Kasumi said as she pulls a katana out of her hidden pocket. "With the outfit I'm wearing hiding something this big is surprising isn't it."

"Wow," Tenten and Naruto said as they stared at the long katana Kasumi pulled out and wondered where she could hide it.

"Besides we girls have more hiding places then guys anyways," Kasumi said to Tenten.

"Really?" Naruto ask looking at Tenten.

"Don't even think of asking," Tenten said as she frowns at him.

"Come on Naruto," Ranma said to the young nin. "Take me to the training ground you want to train at."

"Right," Naruto said leading Ranma out of the front door.

Kasumi patted Tenten's shoulder getting her attention. "Come up stairs and I'll show you the ropes of the Hidden Weapons style."

"Yes mam," Tenten said following Kasumi upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Market District –

Lachette walk down the street looking at the wears being presented by the sellers for the shoppers to look at. With her were Reni, Iris, and Shizu, all of the others were out and about as both Kasumi and Ranma were busy for the day. Both Natsume and Kurumi had taken Yun out with them looking around the village. Watari and Ayame had disappeared saying that they'll be out for awhile, and Kodachi and Sasuke were busy gathering some supplies for Kodachi potions.

"What do you think?" Lachette ask Shizu as she looks over the blue silk dress that caught her eye.

"I think it's pretty," Iris said to her mom.

"Ranma will like it on you," Shizu said.

"Yeah dad will love it," Reni said.

"Really?" Lachette ask.

"Hi guys!" Sakura shouted over to them from her family's store. (2)

"Hi Sakura," Iris said running into the store.

"What are you selling?" Reni asks as she got to the counter.

"Want some sweet cakes?" Sakura ask showing them the small cakes fresh from the oven.

"Okay," Iris said taking one of the cakes and offering the other to Reni, but she didn't take it. "Sister?"

"Hey what's the matter?" Sakura ask looking to where Reni was looking at. Standing outside the shop was an older woman who has the same hair color as Reni does but has light purple eyes to Reni's blue ones. Looking at the two Sakura saw how alike they were.

"Mommy," Reni said starring at the woman who she called mommy.

"Mom?" Sakura ask looking at the woman who is Reni's mom.

"Chris I see that you're here," Lachette said appearing next to Iris along with Shizu.

"Yes I'm here to see Reni," Chris said looking at Reni with eyes that wanted for things to be like they use to be.

"Ms. Lachette?" Sakura ask wondering what's going on.

"Meet my husband's first wife and Reni's mother Chris," Shizu explained.

"His first wife?" Sakura repeated.

"Reni," Chris said walking towards her daughter.

"Mommy," Reni said shaking with fear before running out of the shop. Chris raised her arm but let it fall knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"She still needs time," Lachette said to Chris then turns to Shizu. "Make sure she's alright."

"Right," Shizu said taking off for Reni.

"You think I still have a chance with her?" Chris asks Lachette.

"Reni still loves you," Iris said to her other mom.

"Don't try to force her or you'll just end up driving her away more," Lachette said to her.

"Thank you for looking after her," Chris said turning around and left the store.

"What was that about?" Sakura ask.

"It's something that isn't for me to say," Lachette said to her. "It's for them to tell you."

"Right," Sakura said feeling like something deep had happen between the Chris and Reni. She just had to find out what happen between them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – See chapter 48 of Suikoden One Half

2 – What does Sakura's family do for a living?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. A Dark Past

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Dark Past –

In the training grounds of the Leaf village, a group of kids were having a meeting. Sakura and Ino had gathered their group of friends together along with another group from another team which has one of its members being trained by one of the guest of the village along with the dead last of their class. After seeing what happen between Reni and her mother a few hours ago Sakura and Ino had gathered everyone together after both Naruto and Tenten had finished their leasons.

"You mean Reni and Iris are half sisters?" Naruto ask after Sakura and Ino had finished telling them what had happen in Sakura's family shop.

"That happens," Neji said as he's well aware that some of the houses and clans male members have more then one wife.

"Yes but something that happen between them has Reni scared of her mother Chris," Ino said. "And I dont think that either Ranma or Lachette will be in a talking mood right now."

"That's right," Tenten said. "Reni came back to the hotel room in the middle of my lesson with Kasumi."

"And Ranma cut his lesson with me when Kodachi came and told him about Reni," Naruto adds.

"Then that means we'll need to talk to others in their group to find out what's going on," Sakura said.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru spoke up. "Why are we getting involed with this?"

"Because me and Ino want to find out what happen between Reni and her mother," Sakura said.

"Big deal," Sasake said.

"Well what kind of ninjas are we if we can't even find out what happen," Ino backed up her friend. "Besides don't any of you want to find out more about where Ranma and his group came from? And how they're all so powerful?"

"That's true," Lee said thinking how strong Ranma was as he beat his teacher.

"And plus Kiba had his butt kick by Reni so easily," Naruto added.

"She didn't kick my butt," Kiba siad as he turns to his teammates.

"Well...," Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"You were beaten," Shino said.

"She played around with you," Neji said.

"Yup," Tenten said.

"RIght on," Lee said

"So right," Choji said.

"She did," Shikamaru agreed.

"You lost," Sasake said.

"Played you like a fiddle," Ino said.

"Didn't stood a chance," Sakura adds.

"Bark!" Kiba's dog agreed as he sat on top of his master's head.

"Hey!" Kiba said seeing no one backing him up.

"We need to gather information on what happen between Reni and her mother," Ino said getting everything back onto the topic. "And the best way to do that is to find someone of Ranma's group to tell us what happen."

"I saw most of them back in the hotel helping with Reni," Tenten said. "So they're not going to be able to help us."

"I saw those three house nins, Watari, Ayame and Sasuke walking around in the market before I came here," Shino said.

"Right that means we're going to search the market for them," Ino said.

"But remember that both Watari and Ayame are hardcore and according what Kakashi said both of them are as strong as Zabuza was," Sakura said. "So we have to be careful in how we ask them."

"Yeah all of those scars that cover her body are just from her training, I don't want to see what she's like to fight," Tenten said.

"Scars all over her body?" Naruto ask.

"We saw them when she went to the hot springs," Hinata said.

"And there's also this," Sakura said as she puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out a gold coin, showing it to everyone. "They use gold coins to pay for the stuff they brought at me family's store."

"Never seen that kind of coin before," Neji said as he has seen all the kinds of curreny that are used in the Element Countries. "But gold coins aren't that rare."

"Yeah but the thing is," Sakura began getting everyone's attention. "Shizu had a entire bag full of gold coins when she paid for the cake Iris took."

"A entire bag of gold?" Ino said.

"Wow they must be rich," Hinata said as even her clan don't carry a bag of gold with them.

"Or Ranma is a Lord or a noble," Tenten said.

"Which is why we should find out as much as we can about them," Sakura said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the Leaf Village -

"I see that you're meeting with Reni didn't go well," a young woman said to Chris as she enters the room of the inn they're staying at. She's dressed in a low cut brown shirt and a white jacket that only covered her back and white pants. She has shoulder length very light brown hair and a beautiful face.

"No it didn't," Chris said to Anne. "She's still scared of me. But I did talk to Ranma."

"What did the two of you decided?" Anne ask.

"He won't kill me yet for one," Chris said. "He wants Reni to be able to see me as her mother again before that."

"I know that you will be able to be a mother to Reni again," Anne said to her as they sat next to each other on the room's bed.

"Where are the others?" Chris ask.

"They're out exploring the village," Anne said. "I wonder why Mad Hat brought him with us."

"With someone like MadHat there's never a dull moment," Chris said. "Whatever reason he brought all of use here has to something that's far into the future. Ranma already beaten him so he must be preparing him for his big brother."

"Maybe that's why he brought us here," Anne said. "To bring you and Reni together again."

"You think so?" Chris ask her friend.

"Yes I do," Anne said. "And to bring back the Ranma we use to know."

"Ranma has change from what we remember him," Chris said as Ranma has become colder as he fought to protect those he loves but slowly pushing them away as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the Leaf Village -

Both Anne and Chris didn't came alone when MadHat sent them to this ninja world, he brought four others with them. Three of them were grouped together, they were the trio, Toppo, Nei and Shabon. Each of them dressed up like clowns, each with a different color. Toppo has blonde hair and a long nose. He plays the fiddle and is good at juggling, but he doesn't talk much. His outfit has red, blue and white and he wears a hat. Nei is an elf with long green hair that she put in two braids. She plays the bouzouki and she's good at hand to hand fighting. And he colors are green and white. Shabon is a brown haired child who plays the bodhran. She keeps her hair in two buns covered by white cloth. It's surprising to note that she's skilled in kung fu. And her outfit is yellow she also has two yellow ribbons tied around her wrist.

Toppo is the fiddle player who plays along with Nei and Shabon. He believes that actors should not talk, and many people think he is odd as he doesn't talk to anyone but bis collegues, and only even whispers to them. He travels the world with them, entertaining many along the way.

Nei is the veteran travelling bouzouki player who plays in the entertainment trio with Toppo and Shabon. She tries to help her partners, as she's more experienced in the business than they are. She was raised by humans and is therefore kinder to other races than many of her elven kin can say. Nei and Roland, the lone elves at Budehuc Castle, spend much time together and are rumored to be in love.

Shabon is the bodhran player in the entertainment trio along with Toppo and Nei. She is the youngest of the three and is also very skilled in martial arts. People are fond of her, even too fond in the case of Guillaume. She is considering either traveling performance or martial arts when she grows up.

Currently they're playing up a song in the market place gathering up a crowd. While the coins aren't potch they were still made from copper, silver or gold and could be used when they get back to their own world. (1)

Then there was the mask man name Nadir. He was a famous travelling entertainer as a member of a three-man company. After the company broke up, he switched over to just being a drama producer, in charge of every play at Budehuc Castle, from historical depictions, accurate or inaccurate, of past wars (Neclord's End, Imperial Love), to well-known classics (William Tell, Romeo and Juliet, The Match Girl). He wears a white mask all the time, and nobody knows what his true face looks like, but nobody knows why he wears it either. He's now wondering around the village looking for ideas to his next play and for actors to play them. As he was walking through the market place he spotted a group of young children walking around looking for something or someone. Then he saw them spot Sasake the personal nin of Kodachi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Naruto's group -

"We been looking everywhere for you," Naruto said as he and the others at last found one of the house nins.

"Oh hey kids," Sasake greeted them.

"Hi Sasake," Sakura said.

"What can I do for you?" Sasake ask wondering why they all wanted to see him.

"Can you tell us what happen between Reni and her mother?" Tenten ask remembering the look on Reni when she came back to the inn she and her family are staying at.

"Sorry but that's something that I can't tell you about," Sasake said.

"Please tell us," Sakura said pleading and giving him a sad puppy dog look.

"Well I can't say much," Sasake said. "But not here."

"I know where we can go," Naruto said leading the rest of the group away from the market place.

Unknown to them a mask man was following them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the training grounds -

In one of the training grounds of the village, Naruto and the rest of the young nins sat in front of Sasake the older man who has the same name as one of their own. He on the other hand sat on a tree stump as he pondered how to tell what he could say.

"First thing you should know is where we come from, its a place called the Grasslands. The Grasslands is home to several different tribes of people, known as the Six Clans of Grassland. Alma Kinan, Chisha, Duck, Karaya, Lizard, and Safir. The government is very decentralized and confederated: The tribes are allies and help each other; they interact on a daily basis, but there is no central government to rule them all; the Karayan tribe governs Karayan land, the Lizards govern Lizards, and et cetera."

"Then there's the lands under the control of Zexen. A mercantilistic nation that used to be a part of Grassland, but seceded from Grassland to form a new nation about 20 years ago. Headed by an elected senate, trade and merchants are encouraged. Zexen has advanced further then the Grasslands, but they are regarded by Harmonia as little more then an offshoot of a Grassland tribe. The military forces of Zexen are separated into private teams managed by the Council, but the most well-known is the Knights of Zexen, headed by the majestic Six Knights. Lady Chris is the captain of the Knights of Zexen. Their main base is a fortress town called Brass Castle. It sits on the eastern border of Zexen; Brass Castle is the destination of many caravans before heading east to Grassland or south to the country of Tinto. Brass Castle is the frontier defensive line against Grassland, but it is a generally open and accessible city."

"Ranma is in the services of Master Thomas of Budehuc Castle that use to be a run down castle before he and Ranma help rebuild it. A very quiet and shy person, Thomas was sent from his home in the Nameless Lands to see his father, Lowma, the head of the Zexen Merchant Guilds, for the first time. His father sent him to be the master of Budehuc Castle to be rid of him. Thomas ran into Ranma on his way to the castle when his father sent him over there to become the master of it. Ranma was just a wander at the time and was looking for a place to stay and Thomas seeing him walking along the road as he was on his way to the castle offered him a lift. They became friends and Thomas offered him to come with him to the castle. Many castle masters have headed up Budehuc castle before, but they all ran away when they couldn't take the pressure. Budehec has a small population but has grown into a boom town under Thomas's leadership. Under Thomas' leadership, Budehuc Castle became a center of free trade, and he resisted all attempts from the Zexen Council to stop the free trade or resign from his position."

"After the Zexen Council tried to force Master Thomas to step down from being the master of the castle with the friends that Ranma had made and brought to the castle. They banded together and fought off the Zexen Knights and became independent from Zexen thanks to a deal that they made with the Karayan tribe. The land and some of the surrounding villages became under the protection of Budehec Castle and becoming the thrid power of the Grasslands. To protect the Budehec lands the Windia Castle a walled town was built on the Yaza Plains that borders the other two powers of the Grasslands. Thomas still keeps things running in Budehec Castle that deals with the trade that comes from ships and Windia Castle is under Ranma's control that protects the wagon trains that come and go."

"I was right Ranma is a lord," Tenten said.

"Yes you can say that," Sasake said as Ranma rules Windia Castle and its surrounding lands. "But he's still under the services of Master Thomas."

"How about Ranma's two wives?" Ino ask.

"Well Chris as you know is Ranma's first wife and mother to Reni. She the captain of the Knights of Zexen was put in charge of handling the up raising of Budehuc Castle. But thanks to Ranma and the people he gathered to fight to protect Budehuc Castle all of her attemps of taking the castle were beaten back. Chris became driven to defeat Ranma and fought him again and again, with each time with her being defeated by him. Then something happen between them as everytime Ranma defeated her he let her go knowing that she'll try again, she fell for him," Sasake explained.

"What why would she fall in love like that?" Choji ask.

"Simple really," Sasake said making the kids lean closer. "Whenever Chris ask why he never kill her when he had her, Ranma always said that she was too cute to be killed for just doing her job."

"Wow," all the girls said wishing that someone would say that to them.

"Once Ranma and Chris became a couple, she used her position to stop the Merchant Guild from trying to reclaim the Budehuc lands as they are now called. And once Chris became with child she and Ranma became husband and wife. But since they live in two different lands Ranma and Chris live apart from each other but for a few visits every now and then. Reni lived with Chris up to a certain point," Sasake said.

"You mean something that cause her to be scared of Chris?" Ino ask.

"Yes," Sasake said.

"What about Lachette what about her?" Sasake U. ask.

"Well she was already dating Ranma when Chris started to take an interest in him and aprove of his relationship with her. And after Chris had Reni a few years later Iris was born," Sasake said.

"She lets other women sleep with Ranma?" Shino ask as that's something his mom would never allow his dad to do.

"Well you must know that back home there's lots of women who are after Ranma," Sasake said.

"You mean for strong children?" Neji ask as that happens to men who have powerful blood limits.

"I can see why," Lee said remembering the fight between Ranma and Guy.

"Well that's one reason you can say," Sasake said. "But most of them fell for him because of his kindness."

"Really?" Kiba ask.

"How about the reason why Reni is scared of Chris?" Shikamaru ask.

"That's enough," Ayame said as she and Watari appears behind their fellow ninja.

"You told them enough," Watari said. "The rest they'll have to ask either Chris or Reni."

"Somethings are too personal to hear second hand," Ayame adds.

"Sorry kids," Sasake said. "But you're just going to have to ask either Chris or Reni for what happen between them."

"Hey wait," Naruto said as the three nins disappeared before them.

"What just happen?" Choji ask as the three nins disappeared without a trace.

"They used some kind of speed jutsu," Hinata said.

"It's much faster then anything I have seen before," Neji said.

"I wonder what it's like where Ranma and the others came from," Tenten said as the little stuff that Kasumi had shown her, were things that only the most skilled Leaf nins would know.

"The only way to know someone is to live in their own shoes," a man wearing a white mask said stepping out from behind a tree. He was strangely dress in a black and white outfit, even his hair was white.

"Who are you?" Sakura ask the man.

"My name is Nadir and you kids will be prefect to star in my play of the life and times of Ranma Wild," Nadir explains.

"Play?" all of the kids ask at the sametime wondering what this man was up to. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Potch are the curreny that is used in Suikoden.

2 - I have an idea of what kind of play the Naruto cast are going to be in but some ideas would help.

Also the movie Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Playing the Part

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Playing the Part –

The Leaf play house was pack to see the final act of the 'The Life and Times of Ranma Jones', the last act of the play was taking part the day before the ninja exams. Many of the nins from the other villages were in the seats to see the show. Many had heard of the play and wanted to see the final act before the exams began as there was no telling if it would ever be shown again. To help those who hadn't seen the first two parts of the plays they were given a program that told the story.

On a training journey in the Bayankala Mountain Range far in the western lands, Ranma Saotome and his father Genma fall into the cursed springs at Jusenkyo. When someone falls into a cursed spring, they take the physical form of whatever drowned there hundreds or thousands of years ago whenever they come into contact with cold water. The curse will revert when exposed to hot water until their next cold water exposure. Genma fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda while Ranma fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl.

Upon returning to Japan, the pair settle in the dojo of Genma's old friend Soun Tendo, a fellow practitioner of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū or "Anything-Goes" martial arts which Genma passed on to Ranma. Genma and Soun agreed years ago that their children would marry and carry on the Tendo Dojo. Soun has three teenaged daughters: Kasumi, Nabiki and the hot-tempered, but helpful, martial arts practicing Akane. As Akane is Ranma's age she is appointed for bridal duty by her sisters. Although both initially refuse the engagement having not been consulted on the decision, they are generally treated as betrothed and end up helping or saving each other on numerous occasions. They are frequently found in each other's company and are constantly arguing in their trademark awkward love-hate manner.

Ranma goes to school with Akane at Furinkan High, where he meets his recurring opponent Tatewaki Kuno, the kendo team captain who is aggressively pursuing Akane, but who also falls in love with Ranma's female form without discovering his curse. Furinkan serves as a backdrop for more martial arts mayhem with the introduction of Ranma's regular rivals, the eternally lost Ryoga Hibiki, the nearsighted Mousse, and Ranma's perverted grandmaster Happosai. His prospective paramours include the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics champion Kodachi Kuno, the okonomiyaki vendor and his second fiancée and childhood friend Ukyo Kuonji, along with the Chinese Amazon Shampoo, supported by her great-grandmother Cologne. As the series progresses, the school becomes more eccentric with the return of the Hawaii-obsessed Principal Kuno and the placement of the power-leeching alternating child/adult Hinako Ninomiya as Ranma's English teacher.

The program also showed who's playing who in the show or what they were doing. As there were only 12 players in the play three of them were used to create clones and change their looks to play the part asigned to them by the writer of the play, a mask man name Nadir. The music was being played by Toppo, Nei and Shabon.

Naruto - Ranma Saotome. While training with his father at the Jusenkyo training grounds in China, Ranma was thrown into the Spring of Drowned Girl. According with the spring's curse, he emerged as a young girl. When splashed with hot water, he changes back into a boy. However, when splashed with cold water, he turns into the red-headed girl again.

Hinata - Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi is the sister of Tatewaki and attends classes at St. Hebereke, an all-girls school. A champion of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics

Shino - Clone jutsu user for extras

Neji - Tatewaki Kuno is an upperclassman at Furinkan High and was the big man on campus – at least until Ranma came along. Hailing from a very wealthy family, he is also captain of the kendo club and wields both his fortune and sword with equal ease.

Tenten - Shampoo came to Japan to kill the female Ranma after he defeated her in an annual martial contest so he and Genma could eat the prize, a fully stocked banquet table. She gave Ranma's female form the "Kiss of Death", a promise to track her down and eventually kill her. Later, after being defeated by Ranma in male form, she gave him the "Kiss of Marriage." Due to Amazon law, she is then bound to either kill or marry him.

Lee - Mousse is a long-time friend of Shampoo, though she might not view it that way. He has been in love with her for most of his life, but she finds him annoying at best. He can't see very well without his glasses, often mistaking someone for something else.

Choji - Clone jutsu user for extras

Shikamaru - Pantyhose Taro. A cold, sadistic and thoroughly ruthless individual, he is driven entirely by his desire to capture Happosai and be renamed. And clone jutsu user for extras.

Sasake - Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga is a childhood rival of Ranma's and is infamous for losing his way thanks to a horrible sense of direction.

Ino - Ukyo Kuonji. Ten years ago, on a training trip in the country, Genma stole Ukyo's father's okonomiyaki yatai (food cart), leaving her behind and breaking the arrangement he and her father made. However, before this Ranma and Ukyo were friends, though Ranma never knew she was a girl. Shamed and ridiculed by her peers, Ukyo decided she wouldn't like boys, dressed and lived as one, and devoted herself to okonomiyaki-style martial arts.

Sakura - Akane is Soun's youngest daughter. She is a very insecure, awkward and sensitive girl with a hot temper and a big heart. After first encountering Ranma's male form as a naked stranger in the bathroom and becoming further upset by his insults, their engagement was not off to a good start.

Kiba - Clone jutsu user for extras

Nadir step out in front of the stage with the cretains closed behind him. "Thank you all for coming tonight, this is the last show as my actors are going to be in the exams tommorow. Before we begin, I would give you all the background of the last show as this is what you must know. Ranma Saotome has beaten Saffron the phoenix god saving his fiancé Akane Tendo. They were to get married but were stop by his other fiances and his rivals, and the cure to his curse was lost by the preverted grandmaster Happosai who drank it all. After the events that happen you would thinks that Ranma and Akane would have gotten better along with each other, but you would be wrong."

Nadir steps out of the spotlight and the cretains open to reveal the set. Nadir once out of sight sat down on a chair in front of a speaker to narrate the play as it went.

It looked like any other 'normal' day in the city of Nerima. It was after school and Ranma was heading back to the Tendo place when he heard a ringing bell from a bike he knows well too well. As this happens to him almost every single day since he came here.

"Airen!" Ranma tried to dodge the flying figure of Shampoo who jumped from her bike, he really did, but she was already on top of him. He only had a moment to tense himself for the impact before his and Shampoo's bodies collided. "Wo ai ni!" She held him tenderly, but tight enough that he couldn't get away. She snuggled up next to him, slowly moving closer to his face. Ranma felt sick as she continued to rub her body against his. It's not that he's gay or that he did not enjoy such a lush body rubbed against his, but the invasion of personal space still gets to him. It's always the same thing whenever the two of them meet! He felt like he was being taken advantage of, and in male form at that!

"C'mon Shampoo! Get off of me!" She responded to his protests by trying to plant a kiss on his lips. He managed to turn his head enough so that she only caught his cheek. "I said knock it off!" He forced her arms from around him and held her at arm's length. He was about to yell at her about people's need for space when he heard a shout to his right.

"Ranma Saotome! How dare you take advantage of my Shampoo!" He looked from Shampoo to Mousse and back again, and realized that the hold he had on her wrists made it look like he was forcing her into something she didn't want, or more like DID want.

He immediately let go of her and dodged a dozen throwing stars from Mousse. "Oh c'mon! It's not what it looks like!"

"Silence user of women!" Mousse sent a volley of sharp pointy knives flying at the pigtailed martial artist. He dodged the weapon master's attack and used it as a barrier to distance himself from Shampoo as well.

"Will you stop already! I told you nothing happened!" Something large and hard came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Ranma's head. He was sent staggering back and bright spots of color danced across his eyes. When his vision cleared he found himself on his knees staring at Ryoga's feet.

"How dare you cheat on Akane, Ranma!"

He looked up at the fuming pig-cursed individual. "What the hell are you talking about! I wasn't doing anything!"

Ryoga just looked more enraged, if it were possible, as he stared at something on Ranma's cheek. "So you say, but the mark of another woman's lips upon your cheek says otherwise you bastard!" Ranma suddenly remembered Shampoo's kiss. 'Damn! She must have been wearing lipstick!' Before he could explain what had happened, though, Ryoga's foot connected with his face.

Ranma slammed into a wall leaving a rather large impression in it as he slid to the ground. He was getting sick and tired of this! Not just this fight, but all of the fights! It's like this every day! He would do something completely unintentional and end up fighting half of Nerima! He didn't mind fighting occasionally and a daily sparring match between someone could be fun, but this was ridiculous! The only thing that could make today worse would be the arrival of Ukyou or Akane.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, several of the okonomiyaki chef's spatulas embedded themselves into the stone next to his head. This day just kept getting better and better.

"I see you've taken to cavorting with Shampoo now Ranma honey. Looks like I'm going to have to make sure you remember who your real fiancée is!" Ukyou ran up to him intending to bash his head in a couple of times with her giant spatula.

Shampoo slid to a halt if front of Ranma. "You no is Ranma fiancée! Shampoo is only woman for Ranma! Ranma is Shampoo's Airen!"

Ukyou shot Shampoo a fiery glare. "We'll just see about that sugar!" Ukyou jumped towards Shampoo as she pulled out her maces.

The two girls began fighting each other, but Ranma wasn't able to take advantage of the situation because now Mousse and Ryoga were splitting up to try and catch him in a pincer attack. Realizing that this was going to be a very long day, Ranma jumped to his feet and prepared to defend himself. Then he heard someone shouting at him, again.

"You foul villain prepare to die!" Kuno joined the fight.

"Well, the gangs all here," Ranma said as he fought off the three very stupid and very enraged men.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Scene -

Late that night a very tired and very hurt Ranma arrived at the Tendou dojo. His fight with Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse hadn't gone very well. They seemed to be getting better and better and he seemed to be losing his edge. He knew the real reason he was losing his fighting instinct was because he was tired of it all. Tired of the never-ending battles, tired of the challenges he was constantly receiving from people who wanting to fight the best, tired of all the women who seemed to think he belonged to them. Not caring what he feels about it. He just wanted to get away from everything.

He stumbled through the door and the first thing he got was a mad Akane in his face. "Where have you been Ranma?" she demanded.

"Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse jumped me," he explained. "I had to dunk them in a stream before they finally gave up." Feeling he had fully explained his tardiness, Ranma moved to go around Akane. He stopped when he noticed she had the 'I'm going to hit Ranma' look in her eyes. He wondered what he had done this time.

"So you were out fighting huh? Then what's that on your cheek Ranma?"

Ranma groaned. He had completely forgotten about Shampoo's kiss and apparently the lipstick hadn't come off during the fight. "I can explain that. You see Shampoo—"

"So it was Shampoo huh!" shouted Akane, cutting him off. "One of your cute fiancées! Why didn't you go to her with your injuries and story of being picked on by big bad Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse you hentai?"

Normally Ranma would have hit back with something sarcastic and rude, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood for the bickering he and Akane were constantly engaged in. Looking down at her, he wondered if she truly thought so little of him. It wasn't like he had gone out of his way to attract fiancées and enemies, and he certainly hadn't encouraged any of them once they had shown up. Without saying a word, Ranma simply limped past Akane.

"Where are you going now?" Akane's tone had lost a bit of its edge and was now tinged with confusion. It wasn't like Ranma to simply ignore her barbs.

"To take a bath," he responded in a weary tone. "I'm tired and I hurt, so I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Good night."

He was heading to the bath when he heard Nabiki talking to his mom who came to visit. He followed the voices to Nabiki's room and stood outside the door as they continued to talk.

"Auntie, shouldn't you just pick a girl for Ranma to marry to end all of this craziness?" Ranma's interest grew and he pressed his ear to the door.

"Yes, maybe I should. I was hoping that he would just pick a girl of his own so that I can finally have some grandkids."

"So you just want some grandkids out of him?"

"Yes. I gave up mothering Ranma so that the family name would have great honor to it after Genma trains him. But I never got to mother him the way I wanted to. So by getting grandkids I get to mother them all I want and then give them back to Ranma and his wife without really doing any work. If they act up it must be because Ranma is such a poor father. My son is useless except as a fighter and baby-maker anyway. As long as he gives me grandchildren I don't really care what happens to him anymore. Oh, if only I didn't have such a dishonorable son!" Ranma's anger grew at his moth...Genma's wife's words. This is woman that gave birth to him? "So which one do you think would mother the most kids for me?"

Ranma left for the bath to do some heavy thinking. He knows now that even his mother didn't care for him at all. All she saw in him her own son was a tool to use. It was no wonder Genma didn't want to stay with her! She's just as bad as he is! He feared this would happen, he just knew the two had to be alike! It's the only reason that made sense for the two to marry!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Scene -

In the bath Ranma could finally think to himself. He began thinking about his life and what it was leading to. Everyone wanted something from him and no one cared about him. The only ones that ever treated him like a person were Tofu, Kasumi and Ms. Hinako, even if she does drains him. They were the only ones that cared about HIM.

He helped Tofu to stop acting crazy every time Kasumi was near him a few weeks ago. It took a good while, but now Kasumi and Tofu are dating. He also helped Hinako stop turning into a little girl. He found a scroll in the old pervert's room that had a counter move to stop her from turning into a little girl. He had to disable her again since she didn't trust him, but now Hinako is now a full time adult. She has been treating him like a good friend since then. The two of them even meet in private to just talk! No fighting, no ultimatums, just the two of them talking and acting like they've been friends for years. No one has ever done that with him before.

Ranma then went back thinking about himself. Despite what many people believed about him Ranma was not stupid. He was simply ignorant of a lot of things. Since the day he was born his life had been laid out before him by his parents. He was to become a man among men, a warrior whose skills and abilities would be unrivaled by anyone. He would marry the daughter of his father's good friend Soun and carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He would bring great honor to both families. He would be everybody's escape goat. He would be everybody's punching bag. He would be the one working while everyone lazed around eating the food HE bought with his money, sitting on the couch HE paid for, watching the TV HE saved up to buy, while everyone treated him like they treat Kasumi, like a slave. They may not beat her, but she's a slave just like he is. But no one had ever bothered to ask him if this was what he wanted, or her for that matter. Nabiki would sell his pictures, and eventually his body, to make money while he never got any of it. Genma and Soun would keep on drinking sake and using up all the hard-earned money he made. His mother would mother his children while ignoring him. If they got too rough she would send them to him and probably say he's a bad father when he would barely even see them! Akane would continue to beat him until one day she kills him. Probably would beat his corpse too. And that's just if he stayed with the Tendos! The others are even worse.

An even more chilling thought came to him. They would probably do this to his children as well!

Ranma is a fighter but only because he had never been given the chance to be anything else but a fighter. Fighting and the martial arts didn't necessarily disagree with him, it was just the constant fighting that he disliked so much. Sure he likes fighting but that was only because he never had the chance to do anything else but to fight. His knowledge of things other than fighting was limited due to the nomadic lifestyle he had lived for a good ten years of his life. Being dragged from place to place and being enrolled in a ton of different schools had done very little to help his education or social skills.

And now he's here in Nerima, considered by many to be either an enemy or the love of their life. This was where he was supposed to spend the rest of his life, happily married to Akane.

Yeah, right.

This wasn't what he wanted out of his life. Because he never had any control of it to begin with. Because his life was already planned out for him before he was even born.

Then he thought about his parents. They are the cause of all of his heartaches. Genma the fat panda is why he's the way he is now. He cared more about himself than anything else. Selling him just to feed himself, not caring about what would happen later to his own son. Many of the people are after him because of something HE did. Hell, whenever Genma gets challenged he would tell the challenger to take it out on HIM! Then there was his mother, if he could call her that. She wanted the family name to have great honor to it. But couldn't she see that the Saotome name no longer had any honor to it anymore thanks to the man she married. And she always threatens him with that sword of hers. She cared more about honor to her family's name than her child. And now he knows that all she wants out of him is grandkids to mother the way she had wanted to do with him, as long as they don't act up. Then it would be his fault for raising such bad children! She was never a mother to beginning with the b!

Then Ranma remembered what he had read a day before about the magic shop where Kuno got that phoenix egg awhile back. A magic item that could give anyone one wish is there now. The shop owner sent him a letter telling him about it since he had heard of the various troubles he has. The others have already tried to use it, but it didn't work for them because the owner of the store said only those who have earned a wish could make the mirror work. If you made a wish and it didn't work for you the mirror would wipe your memory of the whole thing. Even the knowledge of the mirror's existence would be wiped out. It's one of the safeguards of the mirror so the failed wish maker wouldn't destroy the mirror in a fit of rage. According to the owner everyone from Akane to Cologne has tried their luck with the mirror, with no results except for a memory wipe.

Ranma couldn't think of anyone besides himself that has earned a wish. He could wish for a new life so that he could leave this one. It wasn't his to begin with. If nothing else it would just erase a bit of his memory anyway.

All he had to do is break all of his bonds to this life. This is it. Even if the mirror didn't work there's no turning back. 'Well, there's no reason to wait for it. I should do what I have to do. What I want to do.' He got out of the bath with a grim yet determined expression on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Scene -

Downstairs the Tendo family is having dinner. Nodoka is sitting next to her husband talking about their son. They were about to dig in when Ranma walk downstairs. He looked at them until he had everyone's attention.

"I want you to all know that I'm leaving this house for good. I'm abandoning the Saotome name and all the honor debts that go with it." He's fully dressed and his things are all in a subspace pocket he learned from Mousse, the only good thing that ever came out of the stupid duck. Of course Mousse didn't know that Ranma had copied his technique.

"Now see here boy!" Genma shouted in his face pointing his finger at him. He let out a scream when Ranma grabbed his finger and snap it. A brutal kick on the face made a deep cut in its wake. Genma fell to the ground lying like a broken doll with its strings cut off. Then Ranma threw an energyball at Mr. Tendo as he was getting up. The ball of energy sent the Tendo human waterworks flying into the pond.

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane shouted bringing out her hammer. She was about to bash in his head, but she felt a deep pain and saw Ranma's fist punching her HARD into her gut. She spat out blood before falling to the ground unconscious.

Nabiki stood up and glared at him. "Ranma! How dare you!" She was about to slap him when Ranma grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. He squeezed as she looked into his eyes. His eyes are cold, frigid. It put to shame her own expressionless mask and it made her scared.

His voice matched his eyes. "Now you will listen to me. I will not tolerate you ruining my life. Got that." Before she could reply he slammed her to the ground. Hard. It wasn't enough to kill her, but she will be sore for weeks.

Nodoka pulled out her sword as she advanced on him. "Now see here son! How could you do this to our family name?" Looking at the sword Ranma felt anger, intense, raging 'I will kill you now!' anger. She cared more about her own honor than her child's welfare!

Grabbing her sword Ranma held it up to let her see it. "You cared nothing about me. You only saw me as a tool to use then throw away after its usefulness has run out. You were never fit to be a mother at all. I consider myself UN-lucky to have been born to you and your husband. You are just the woman who donated half of her genes to make me. I'm glad I have no siblings. They would have been ashamed as well to have you as their mother. Your ancestor would be ashamed to know you. You gave me nothing but pain, so I'm throwing everything you and your family has done to me!" In front of Nodoka's frightened eyes he snapped the blade in two. Then he drew its broken blade along his left palm, leaving a streak of his own blood from the hilt to its now jagged tip. "Take my blood as well! It has been nothing but a pain to me since your blood runs in mine!" He splashed her face with the blood dripping from the gaping wound. By doing this he has effectively declared that he refuses to acknowledge her as family. The breaking of the blade and the throwing of blood has made him a ronin. A wanderer. One with no family. Good!

Looking down at her now pale face he scowled. "You never cared for me but as a way to have honor and have grandkids to mother the way you never did for me! It YOUR fault since you were never was there for me! YOU are the one who let Genma take me away! YOU are the one to ruin this family! Genma may have been the one to make those deals and make those thefts and such, but he wouldn't have made even half of them if YOU hadn't let him take me away! You say you want grandchildren? I will NEVER let you touch my children you bi from hell!"

He turned towards the front door and walked away, leaving a gaping and frozen woman in his wake. He still held onto the broken sword as a reminder of why he left this life for good. As he got to the door separating him from the outside world he saw Kasumi waiting for him.

She smiled at him. However, this smile is different. This smile is not her usual oblivious smile, but an actual genuine one. This is a smile only he and Tofu are privileged to see. "Ranma, before you leave Nerima see Doctor Tofu about your cut. And I think Ms. Ninomiya would like to say goodbye before you leave for your new life."

Ranma smiled impishly at her. "You were expecting this, weren't you?"

Kasumi returned the smile. "Of course I was. Although you were a LITTLE bit too violent when you told everyone about your decision." Ranma blushed and apologized. Kasumi is THE mother and sister he never had! There's nothing he won't do for her. "It's okay Ranma, I understand. Here, take these cookbooks with you. I'm sure you'll have a use for them." She handed him a HUGE stack of books, which he made disappear using Hidden Weapons Technique.

The two friends hugged tightly for a long time and then both gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "Now remember Ranma, I will always be your friend. Take care of yourself and make sure to stop by Doctor Tofu and Ms. Hinako's houses before you disappear."

Ranma smiled at her with all the love and friendship he can muster and Kasumi did the same. This may be the last time the two of them will ever see each other. "Sure, why not. Make sure you leave too ok." She was about to say something, but he put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I mean it Kasumi. If you don't leave this madhouse soon I'll come back and drag you out! I'll even get Tofu and Hina-chan to help me! Got it!" She stood there with an unreadable expression for a few moments, then gave him a smile and nodded. The two hugged and kissed again before Ranma turned towards the door. "Goodbye, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi symbolically opened the door for him. By walking through it he is leaving Nerima for probably the last time. "Goodbye, Ranma-kun." And with that the pigtailed warrior walked out of the Tendo home to start a new life elsewhere. The storm clouds hanging in the sky finally decided to drop their heavy loads. Rain poured down over the city, soaking the young man in seconds, changing him from male to female, and matting his long hair, changing it from black to red. She seemed to take no note of it though. She just held onto her broken sword and stared into the cloudy sky knowing that this was the ending of Ranma Saotome and the beginning of just a man named 'Ranma'. For this is the path that he has chosen to follow it will be a hard road to follow. But this is what he needed to do to follow his own path in life one without regrets or ties to the past.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Scene -

Naruto as Ranma walked down a endless road with the backdrop of a night sky. It was time for the last scene which he would sing. He couldn't help but think back to all that he had learned about Ranma's past. All his life up till this point on stage his life was already chosen for him, he never had a choice to be anything but a fighter. Just like him, his path in life was already chosen for him, the village saw him as the demon and the only choice he had to make them see otherwise was by becoming the Hokage. Thinking about it maybe that's why the Hokage had befriended him so that the only path he could see was to become a ninja and defend a village that hates him. For that reason he felt a connection to Ranma because they were so much alike. His family only wanted him to bring honor to the clan while showing him none and himself to defend a place that hated him for a hope to be seen as something besides a demon. (1) He turns to the front of the stage and began to sing as Toppo, Nei and Shabon played the music.

I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome

Would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though the road may wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait

It may take a lifetime

But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

No I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star

I can go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far

I can go the distance

TillI find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world

I will face its harms

TillI find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms... (2)

Naruto bowed to the crowd as loud clapping ecohed through the building. Tears welled in his eyes as he wonders if he will ever find a place where he be welcome...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – That's the reason why I like Naruto because it reminds me of Ranma.

2 - Song from Hercules

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. A New Teacher

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A New Teacher –

Ranma was deep in thought as he walked down the streets of the Leaf Village. With him were his two wives Chris and Lachette, both of whom have been talking about what to do when they go back home. The play that Nadir had setup had done wonders for the gap between Chris and Ranma. With the kids doing their research for their parts, they managed to dig deeper into Ranma's past. Naurto playing as himself had dug the deepest and learned more then he wanted to know. Thinking about it Naruto was much like himself at that age. Both of them had tough childhoods with Naruto being shunned by the village and himself being forced to become a fighter before he could even understand what that meant. Naruto asked why there was a gap between, Reni and Chris, for some reason Ranma told him the reason why, but left somethings out like having magic just saying that he healed her instead of bringing her back to life. Naruto once he learned what happen decided to do something about it.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

A few days ago -

Reni and Naruto sat next to each other as they hang their legs from the small dock of a fish pond. Both of them hadn't said a word since Naruto admitted that he knows the reason why she feared her mother. They were just sitting breaking pieces of bread and throwing them to the fishes.

"Reni she wants to be your mother and wants your forgiveness," Naruto said.

"I know that but... I...," Reni said remembering that look her mother had when she stab her.

"You're scare of her because she stab you but she was setup for that," Naruto said. "Take it from me. I don't even know who my parents are."

"You don't?" Reni ask staring at him.

"No, I don't," Naruto said sadly. "I have been living by myself for as long as I can remember. But you have a mother who wants to be your mother. Don't let that slip away from you."

"What will I say to her?" Reni ask trembling from an unknown emotion.

"You don't need to say anything," Chris said standing a few feet away from the two, having watch and listen to them. She held out her arms and gave a soft smile to Reni. "All, I want is you to be my daughter again."

Reni didn't say anything as she slowly got to her feet. Taking a glance at Naruto who nodded to her, she ran into her mother's arms and wrap her arms around her. Naruto smiled as he watched the two. Then the smiled faded as he wonders if he would ever have a family like that. For all he says about wanting to be the best nin and the hokage... All he ever wanted was what he was watching in front of him, a family that loves him. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"Ranma there you are," Anne the Karaya young woman said as she molds herself to his side holding onto his arm and holding it between her ample chest. Breaking Ranma's train of thought as even though he has this done to him all the time, he still is uneasy about that (kind) of stuff.

"Anne," Chris said as even if Ranma does have two wives (as far as anyone in this world knows anyhow) she still doesn't like seeing other women make a move on him.

"Now, now," Lachette said smiling playfully. "Anne has as much right to do that as either you or me." She quickly takes Ranma's free arm and copies what Anne's doing.

"Three can play this game," Chris said puffing out her own ample chest and flatten herself onto his back, moving a bit so that her breast would rub against his back.

"Come on not now," Ranma said as he found himself once again in the middle of a triple-decker sandwich.

"Why? Don't you like?" Chris said into his ear as she and his other women continue to rub their ample assets on him. She suddenly spotted some movement from the corner of her eye and looked down an alleyway.

Ranma followed her gaze, noticing a young boy being threatened by a shinobi wearing a pair of cat-like ninja outfit, with something wrap in cloth on his back. There was a purple-clad kunoichi standing next to him with a giant fan on her back. She seemed disinterested, along with a redhead shinobi dressed in black with a huge gorg on his back who was standing nearby. Naruto, Reni and Sakura were pleading for the boy's release, Iris along with two other small kids were behind them and Susake was standing on the limb of a nearby tree.

"Kankuro," the Suna kunoichi was saying, "just put the kid down. You know Gaara wouldn't approve of this."

"The little brat ran into me Temari; I think I need to teach him some manners." He turned to face the kid again, only to find that the scarf he was cut in half.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lachette ask looking down at the young Sand nin with one of her knives on hand.

"Uhh...," Kankuro mumbled as he looks up to the older woman

"Really now picking on little kids," Lachette said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said stepping next to Lachette.

"Tell him mom," Iris said stepping up as well.

"So you two are hiding behind your mom huh?" Kankuro sheered, at the brother and sister pair as all three have the same eyes and hair. "What you're going to have your mommy or daddy to help you?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Ranma said with his arms cross over his chest looking down at him releasing his battle aura for all to see.

"Uhh...," Kankuro gulped as he could actually see the chakra from the man standing behind him. Which meant that the man is way above his level in terms of power.

"A little help now and then never hurts," Ranma said. "And no one talks to them like that."

"Wait!" Kankuro shouted as Ranma pulls out his sword and cuts his head off to the horror of the Leaf kids.

"Ranma!" Sakura shouted but stops herself when she see's the head was nothing more then a puppet. "Oh, I get it you already knew he wasn't real."

"He wasn't?" Ranma ask making both the Leaf and the Sand kid's eyes twitch.

"You mean... that you... would... have...," the real Kankuro said as he burst out of the cloth that he was hiding in. "What kind of Leaf nins are you?"

"Whoever said I'm a Leaf nin. Me and my family are just here to see the ninja exams," Ranma informs him.

"But wait your son has a Leaf headband," Temari pointed out.

"I'm not his son," Naruto pointed out.

"Really?" Temari said as she looks at Iris and Lachette then to Naruto.

"Yes ever since we gotten here whenever someone outside the village sees Iris and Naruto together they always think that they're brother and sister," Anne said as she and Chris walks up to the group.

"But they do act like brother and sister," Chris said as Naruto was always with Iris or Reni whenever he wasn't training with Ranma or the others.

"They do make a pair," Anne said.

"Mom what about me?" Reni spoke up.

"And the older sister keeping an eye on her two younger slibings," Chris added.

"What?" Temari and Kankuro ask as they look at the two sister's with different mothers.

"I have two wives," Ranma answers their question.

"Oh," both of them said.

"Now you two and the one in the tree with Sasake get out of here," Ranma said.

"Hmm," Gaara said as he appeared along with Sasake in the same tree. Judging from the way that the man was able to spot him meant he's very skilled.

"How did you spot him?" Temari ask as her brother is very hard to spot once he use a hiding jutsu.

"Dad can sense battle auras very easily," Reni answers. "You have to be really good to be able to sneak around him."

"How good?" Gaara ask.

"As good as Watari and Ayame," Chris said.

"Who?" Gaara ask again.

"The two you're standing between," Ranma said.

Gaara looked to his sides to find two older nins a man and a woman standing on either side of him. His eyes widen slightly, for the first time in a very long time, that someone ad manage to sneak up on him without him noticing. With all the people that his father sent to kill him he learned very early in his life and these two nins manage to do what no one has done in years.

"You're not bad but there is still room for improvement," Watari said.

"He's still young, he hasn't reached his peak yet," Ayame adds.

"You three are here for the exams right?" Ranma ask.

"Yes," Temari answers.

"Then save it for the exams," Ranma said forcing energy through his eyes making them glow.

"Right," Temari said seeing the look on Ranma's face and grabs Kankuro and drags him away. "Gaara lets go."

"Fine," Gaara said as he leaps after his older slibings.

"Sasake why were you just standing there?" Chris ask.

"He was waiting for the right time to make an enterance," Ayame said.

"Oh that," Chris said with her eyes half lided.

"You're not a real hero!" Iris shouted out.

"Sasake next time something happens like that help out not wait and see," Ranma said as he takes Iris and lifts her onto his back and carry her away with the rest of his group following.

"See you later," Naruto said as he follows them.

"Thanks for the help!" the three small kids shouted as they watch them walk away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A block away -

"Gaara did you felt that power?" Temari ask her little brother as she and her brother stop once they were far enough away.

"Mother felt power from the man the likes she has never felt before," Gaara said. (2)

"What kind of power was it?" Kankuro ask.

"I have no idea but mother doesn't want to fight him," Gaara said as mother was doing all she could to get away from the man. "She feels something that she doesn't like from him." (3)

"We better tell our teach about him," Temari said. "He and the rest of his family could be trouble for us later."

"Right," Kankuro said as he leads his brother and sister to where their teacher is at.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the training grounds -

Naruto was standing in front of Ranma after they had said good-bye to Chris, Lachette, Ann, Reni and Iris at the shopping street. Ranma had ask Watari and Ayame to go and find Kakashi and bring him to the training ground. From he had felt from the three nins from the Hidden Sand Village, Naruto and his team needed some training.

"Fine, fine, I'm here already," Kakashi said as he was pushed along by Watari and Ayame.

"This is the only way you'll ever be on time," Ranma said to the mask nin having no respect for him, because from what he has seen of him there wasn't that much to respect.

"So what do you want?" Kakashi ask pulling out his book.

"Well for one the exam is a few days away and your students haven't been train by you yet for it," Ranma said eyes narrowing at the man.

"Well it wouldn't help," Kakashi said.

"Really is that why you sign them up for the exam knowing that they're not ready for it yet?" Ranma ask.

"It be a good learning thing for them," Kakashi said reading his book. "Besides it should weed out who can make it and those who can't."

Kakashi quickly found himself pinned to a tree with Ranma's sword thrust into his left shoulder. Kakashi didn't dare to move, for if he did the blade would do more damage to his body. He look towards Ranma who walked up to him.

"Looks like you can't make the cut either," Ranma said coldly looking into Kakashi's eye. "If this is what to expect from a full rank nin then, I can see that the Leaf Village is overrated."

"Ranma what's the meaning of this?" the Hokage shouted as he appeared with some anbu.

"Just giving him a taste of what it's like to be on the other side," Ranma said calmly. "I know that all of you saw the play and know what my life was like before. Well when I heard Kakashi talking about weeding out those who could take it or not. Well it reminds me of that man who called himself my father."

"Even so you can't attack nins while you're a guest here," the 3rd said.

"Fine then," Ranma said taking a hold of his sword which turned blue as he pulled it out.

"Wait!" Kakashi said expecting his blood to come leaking out but once the sword was pulled out the cut was gone. He looked to Ranma his eye asking how.

"My sword can heal any wound that it makes," Ranma answers knowing what they were all asking. "My sword isn't just a tool to kill but to heal as well. Making it the only weapon that I know of that can kill and heal."

"Amazing," the 3rd said his mind seeing the usefulness for a weapon as that. From what Naruto had showed what he had learned from Ranma as well as Tenten learning how to use that hidden weapon style. He wonders what else Ranma and his group knows that they're not telling.

"Kakashi you don't have to worry about your so called students," Ranma said to the one eye nin who is still rudding where the sword had cut him. "I'll be training them till the exam starts."

"Hey they're my students," Kakashi protested.

"Really?" Ranma ask looking to Naruto. "Who do you want to be train you and the rest of your teammates?"

"Yeah you're great," Naruto said walking up next to him.

"There you have it," Ranma said rubbing Naruto's head as the two of them walked off.

"Teachers who don't even train their students," Ayame said shaking her head.

"Our teachers were brutal but they trained us to be able to survive just about any mission that comes to us," Watari adds.

"Might as well help Ranma with their training," Ayame said glancing at the Leaf nins. "It's clear that they need some real ninjas to train them."

"Real ninjas?" the 3rd ask.

"We know how the exams are going to be like as we ask around. And to be truthful, your so called exams are nothing but a show," Watari said.

"The scars that cover our bodies aren't from battle but from our training. We never did those kind of jobs that you give to these young nins that are going to take the exams. When we were young we always trained so that once we were older we would be able to handle the real missions that would be given to us. The age that nins from our village who start taking missions are never under the age of sixteen. The ones that we would protect or kill a target and to take whatever we were told to take," Ayame said.

"The age limit is sixteen?" Kakashi ask.

"Of course they are," Watari said. "Older and stronger nins have a better chance then young kids like the ones who have doing missions that could get them killed."

"But from what we have seen judging from you. There isn't that much to expect," Ayame said as she and Watari did that short rang teleport thing that they do.

"Fine work at showing outsiders what we Leaf nins are," the 3rd said to Kakashi before turning around and headed back to the tower.

"Well this is a fine mess I have gotten into," Kakashi said knowing that the 3rd is mad at him for giving people from the western lands a bad impression of the Leaf Village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 –Anyone who knows any good fics with Naruto finding a real family?

2 - There's no magic in Naruto right?

3 - Since there's no magic in Naruto's world I'm making magic be the tail beast's weakness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Training

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Training –

"So tell me again why are we dress like this?" Naruto asks as he, Sasake, and Sakura are dress in long sleeve red shirts and black pants with a pair of shoes that are like slippers. While he didn't mind having a new pair of clothes to wear he did mind that on each of their arms they all wore metal bracelets that each weigh in at five pounds and metal ankle bracelets that weighed ten pounds each, to top it off he and Sasake wore strange vests that weighed twenty pounds. And Sakura on the other hand wore shoulder pads that weigh ten pounds and a belt with small iron weights inserted in it that weighed another ten pounds, since unlike either of them Sakura was developing into a young women so she couldn't wear a weighed vest. In all the weights totaled in all that each of them weighed an extra fifty pounds each.

"The weights will help speed up the training and help make your bodies stronger," Ranma said. "You three will be train in the basics of the Anything Goes."

"Only the basics?" Sasake ask.

"Well, I can always just do what that man who called himself my dad did and have you do training that none of you are ready for," Ranma said.

"And that's why we're here to help you out little brother," Natsume and Kurumi said together as they appeared next to him.

"Help?" Ranma ask his older sisters.

"Yes each of us trains one of them," Natsume said.

"That way they can get more training in," Kurumi adds.

"Good point since, I have already been training, Naruto he's mine," Ranma said.

"I'll get Sakura," Kurumi spoke up.

"And that leaves me with Sasake," Natsume said.

"You train me?" Sasake ask.

"Why have a problem being taught by a woman?" Natsume ask staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"No," Sasake quickly said.

"Hmmm," Natsume said as she spots that shy girl, Hinata watching from behind a tree. "Since you're a ninja a ninja should train you."

"Really?" Sasake ask thinking of either Watari and Ayame training him, but were dash when she shouted out.

"Hey Sasake!"

"Yes?" the older Sasake ask appearing.

"You be teaching him as, I'm going to teach Hinata," Natsume said.

"ME?" Hinata ask sticking her head out.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto shouted causing her to hide behind the tree again. "Why is she always hiding?"

Natsume and Kurumi exchanged looks before looking to their brother.

"You know everyone thinking that Naruto is brother's son isn't that hard to believe," Natsume said.

"They both are so much alike," Kurumi said as both sisters sighed.

"Huh?" Naruto ask blinking.

"You mean Ranma was like Naruto?" Sakura ask.

"They're clueless with women," Kurumi answers.

"Ranma's wives had to tie him to the bed," Natsume said smiling as she and her sister eyed their brother.

"That never happen," Ranma shouted.

"Really?" Natsume ask.

"Then we'll just have to give them the idea then," Kurumi said as she and her sister expressions was pure evil. (1)

"Oh great," Ranma said slapping his hand on his face. He knows that once his sisters tell his girls about their idea, he's going to be strapped down to a bed sooner or later.

"Hinata likes me?" Naruto ask.

"Wow and he's smarter then you also," Kurumi said smiling at her little brother.

"Hey," Ranma said glaring at his sisters.

"Well at least he gets it when a girl likes him," Natsume said as she held a blushing red Hinata in front of her standing in front of Naruto.

"You like me?" Naruto ask Hinata. Hinata's face turned a deeper red as she faints in Natsume's arms.

"This is going to be fun," Kurumi said smiling.

"Operation get Hinata to tell Naruto her feelings is ready to go," Natsume smiled as well.

"Oh this is like one of those love mangas," Sakura shouted out.

"Come Sakura we're heading back to the hotel and we show you and Hinata the basics. Not to mention get Hinata to stop being so shy," Kurumi said as she walks with her sister whose carrying Hinata in her arms.

"I always wanted to do something like this," Sakura shouted as she always wanted to be in one of those love mangas.

"Hey wait!" the younger Sasake shouted but was stop by Ranma.

"Forget it my sister isn't going to train you since she's going to be playing matchmaker," Ranma explains.

"Besides while, I'm not much of a fighter, I can show you the real art of being a ninja," the older Sasake said.

"And what is that?" the younger ask.

"Well a ninja that is good at fighting can only get you so far in the trade. A ninja who can complete a mission without anyone ever knowing they were there is the best," the older Sasake said.

"You should listen to him," Ranma said. "Fighting head to head isn't always the best thing to do. Sometimes you just have to sneak around and strike when you see an opening."

"Can't either Watari and Ayame train me instead?" the younger Sasake ask.

"You wouldn't want that," Ranma said.

"I can handle it," young Sasake said as the older Sasake and Ranma exchanged looks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later -

"You said that you could handle it," Ranma said as he looks at the beaten form of Sasake after his first lesson under Watari.

"You didn't told me about the beating with a whip," Sasake said as he laid on a bed at the hospital.

"That is training for them," Ranma said.

"Being beating is training for them?" Kakashi ask checking on his student once he had gotten word what happen to him.

"Both Watari and Ayame don't only gather information since our Sasake does that, they're also trained to be assassins. To do that they were beaten daily by their teachers when they were younger to numb their bodies to pain and took various of drugs and compounds to increase their effectiveness. Their bodies are much stronger then normal and when they are cut their bodies heal at a faster rate, bleeding less to prevent dying of blood loss. All of that is so that they will never break if they're caught. Besides if you can't handle that there's no way you live through the real training," Ranma explained.

"Well that would explain why he rubbed salt into my wounds," Sasake said. Watari said that he needed to see how much pain he could take without blacking out before he starts training him.

"That's the reason why, I tried to talk you out of it since there's no way you'll be able to handle their kind of training," Ranma said looking at the state Sasake is in now. "Well it will take you some time to recover so you're just going to have to rest up and heal for the exams."

"Wait can't you just heal him with your sword?" Kakashi ask.

"If, I did that he wouldn't learn not to take a bigger bite then he can handle," Ranma said walking out of the room.

"He can heal me?" Sasake ask.

"Yes he could but he won't," Kakashi said wondering what else Ranma and his group has that they're not telling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hotel where Ranma is staying at -

"You're sure that this will make us stronger?" Sakura ask as she and Hinata are playing a game of ping pong.

"And why do, I have to wear this?" Hinata ask as she's dress in the same outfit as Sakura said aloing with the weights.

'How come Hinata has such an ample figure?' Sakura thought to herself as she watches Hinata bounce as she strikes the ball with her paddle.

"This is a good way of you two to get use to the weights," Kodachi said as she watches the game along with the other women of her group. Anne, Lachette, Iris, Reni, Yun, and Chris with out shopping. Watari, Ayame, and Sasake were somewhere gathering information on jutsus. Shabon, Toppo and Nei were out playing music in the market. Nadir is busy researching ideas for new plays. Kasumi and her student Tenten were in the room, along with Shizu who is serving drinks to Natsume and Kurumi. Naruto was sitting by watching the game as he waited for his turn.

"And gives Naruto something to look at," Natsume said grinning at Hinata and Sakura who are bouncing around.

"EEP," Hinata said as she covers her chest letting the ball fly pass her.

"Naruto you're turn," Natsume said.

"Isn't there something else, I could do?" Naruto ask.

"Well you could go and steal Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata's underwear," Kasumi suggested causing all said girls to blush red.

"HOW COULD THAT HELP!?" Sakura shouted.

"Simple if Naruto can steal all of your underwear and get away with it then he'll be stronger since with his weights he'll have to be quickly to avoid being caught. If he's caught you three beat him and he'll toughen up from the beat down from anrgy girls," Kasumi said.

"I steal their underwear?" Naruto ask but back off from the battle aura all three girls were giving off.

"Well if you're caught then the girls will get to do anything they want with you," Kasumi said eyeing Hinata. "So if Hinata caught you she'll be able to do anything she wants with you."

"Anything?" Hinata said as her body turns red as hentai thoughts began racing through her head.

"You call that training?" Tina said coming out of the bathroom. "I can make all of them stronger easily."

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"One way if for me to drop a big rock on them. If they can get the rock off of them they'll be stronger," Tina said.

"Isn't there something else?" Tenten ask sweating.

"I can strap you down with your legs free as a wild boar tries to bite them off. If you keep your legs you'll be stronger," Tina said.

"Something else," Sakura ask.

"I'll throw you into a cage with two bears if you can fight your way out, you'll be stronger," Tina said again as all four kids stared at her.

"It's my serve okay," Naruto said as he and the other kids went back playing ping pong that's much safer then that other stuff.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the Village -

In the training grounds, Neji and Lee were both training as their teacher Gai was watching them. Ever since Tenten started training with Kasumi both of her teammates have been stepping up seeing how much stronger she's becoming. And to blow off stream as ever since that play they were in people have been confusing them with the people they played.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that I'm just like that kendo guy?" Neji growled as he and Lee exchanged punches.

"At least you're not being treated like you're blind as a bat," Lee said.

"You think you have problems," Shikamaru said as the rest of the rookies are in the training field as well. "Everyone has been calling me Pantyhose!"

"Yup Pantyhose is right," Ino grinned at her teammate.

"Stop calling me that!" Shikamaru snaps, seeing how even his family have started to call him by that word.

"Forget it she's enjoying getting you show emotions too much," Choji said.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Shino ask.

"She's suppose to be here," Kiba adds.

"She's with Ranma's group being train by his sister Kurumi," Ino said.

"Is that so," Neji said as he knows how powerful Ranma's group are.

"With one of Ranma's sisters training her, I'm sure her fire of youth will burn brighter!" Gai shouted out.

"Maybe we should ask for some tips on training," Lee suggested.

"If you do make sure you don't ask either Watari and Ayame for training," Ranma said walking up to the group. "Sasake tried and now is in the hospital. Watari beat him till he was bloody then rub salt into his wounds. To toughen up his body for the real training."

"They think that's training?" Gai ask as all the kids had a look of horror on their faces.

"Yes that's training for them. Which is the reason why they're so strong. Their training is like the training that man who called himself my father put me through. And you already know what it was like," Ranma said flatly to them.

"We do," Ino said as she and the others learned what Ranma's life was like back then.

"But you are training Naruto right?" Kiba ask.

"Yes in the basics of my fighting style," Ranma said "Since his teacher is like that man in many ways."

"He is?" Gai ask.

"The only reason why he signed his team up for the exams is to weed out those who could take it or not. He's just like that fat man throwing kids who aren't ready into something that's beyond them and forcing them to either overcome it or die," Ranma said coldly. "I can see why both Watari and Ayame think little of this village compared to theirs. Sure they're village is brutal but they made sure that any ninja will be able to survive the outside world."

"Now, now Ranma you can't just let one thing spoil the rest," Gai said defending the village image since Ranma is from the Western Lands and a lord who would tell others about the ninjas of the Element Countries.

"Then why is it that Naruto is the village's punching bag?" Ranma ask. "Ever since we gotten here me and my group have seen Naruto being attack by the villagers, which we have been protecting him from since no one else seems to care. And it reminds me of my life with everyone blaming me for everything."

"He's right," Lee said looking towards Gai as he did research for the play on Ranma's life.

"Naruto's life expect for having girls after him is like Ranma's life in many ways," Ino adds.

"Is that the reason why you're so close to him?" Shikamaru ask.

"Yes that's one reason. He's so much like me that he could be my son," Ranma smiles. "And that both of my girls treat him like family already."

"He does look like a member of your family," Kiba said as more then once the image of Naruto being with Ranma's family always made him think they he is part of that family if he didn't know he wasn't.

"Which is why, I'll help him as much as I can to be what he wants to be," Ranma said leaving to go back to the hotel and see what kind of training his sisters are putting the kids through.

'The Hokage will want to know this,' Gai thought to himself. 'If this continues on sooner or later Naruto will tell them about the fox.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Should I or should I not have the girls do that to Ranma?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. First Test

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

First Test –

After being trained by Ranma's group, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were ready for the exams. But they had only gone up one floor when they were stopped by a group of people who were standing in front of the door. In the middle of the group they watch two people keeping people from entering the room. Sasuke looked up at the sign, it read 301 the room they're suppose to go. He looked back at Naruto who simply nodded at him. Sasuke stepped in when the two ninja knocked down the kid Lee who they met a couple of days ago.

"You plan on taking the Chuunin Exams like that? What makes you think you're good enough?" asked a kid with spiky hair.

"You guys should just quit now," said a second kid right next to him.

"You're all just little kids," the first one taunted.

"Please let us through," pleaded Tenten. She was quickly knocked down by the two boys.

"Listen, we're being nice, The Chuunin Exams aren't easy," said the first one.

"Of all those taking the exam," lectured the second, "Many will quit being shinobi, while others are unable to recover at all. We've seen it many times before."

"A Chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission and the death of his men... that is all the responsibility of the captain." explained the first.

"We're just thinning out the ranks of those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" asked the second.

"Because I'm here," Kasumi said as she walks through the kids to the two blocking the door looming over them. "And since you two are acting like bullies, I take a page from the bully book."

The kids who were in front of the door were greeted with the sight of the two kids who were blocking the door hanging from the safety rails of the staircase by their underwear. Kasumi then turned to the kids. "From what the office lady told me when I ask her where room 301 is, it's on the third floor while were currently on the second."

There was whispering through out the room at this proclamation.

"So you noticed, eh?" asked the second kid, as he hanged painfully from his underwear.

"Like how, I couldn't have? How can a room that should be on the third floor is on the second one and that you two aren't kids," Kasumi said.

"Oh right," Sakura said sweat dropping along with many other nins.

"Why are you here anyways?" Sasuke ask.

"I want to see how nins around here pass to the next level so, I want to watch and see," Kasumi explain.

"Okay," Naruto said heading up the stairs followed by the rest of the group.

"So this is from the bully book from where she comes from," the nin hiding behind a jutsu to look younger said as he and his friend hang from their underwear.

"Well it's effected," the other nin said feeling a lot of pain.

* * *

In room 301 –

'There's so many people. Are all these people taking the exam?' Sakura thought. 'They all seem so strong…' She swallowed trying to clear the lump in her throat.

"So this is what the exam is like," Kasumi said as she enters the room.

"Sasuke, you're late!" a voice cried out as a blond haired female ninja jumped onto Sasuke. "I've been waiting for you what took you?"

"We got stop on the second floor," Tenten said.

"But Kasumi handle that problem," Lee said.

"About time you two got here," Neji said who was already in the room.

Sakura was angry as a vein on her forehead throbbed, as she pointed to the blonde and yelled, "Get away from Sasuke! You, Ino pig!"

Ino got off of Sasuke and said, "Oh my, it's you, forehead girl. Your forehead is still wide, and you're still ugly… as usual."

Sakura growled, "What did you say!"

Ino pulled down one of her eye and stuck her tongue out.

Before either could continue their argument, a voice called out, "What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?"

Naruto smiled as he saw Shikamaru and Chouji, he greeted both and was about to continue when he heard Ino and Sakura bickering about Sasuke. 'Geeze, what is so special about this guy anyway?'

"Yeah! Found you all!" another voice said. "So I see that everyone is here."

Naruto looked as saw three more people arrive.

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata as she walks up to her boyfriend as Ranma's sisters called him.

Naruto turned towards her and saw her blush. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh you two are so cute together," Kasumi said causing both of them to blush.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can go, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said

"You seem to be confident, Kiba," Sasuke said as Ino glared at him.

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you." Kiba replied starring at Sasuke. "Beside don't you have something better to do like shouting 'I have seen hell'?"

"Don't start that!" Sasuke growled as everyone since that play has been treating him like that pig boy as Ranma called him.

"At least you're not called Pantyhose," Shikamaru growls as Ino giggles at him.

"Or blind," Lee said.

"Or like that kendo guy," Neji said.

Kasumi smiled, but before she could continue another voice called out. "Hey, you guys." The group turned to see a gray-haired ninja walking up to the group. "You should quite it down a little. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geeze, this isn't a field trip."

Ino was upset, "Who are you to tell us that!"

"Yeah!" Sakura backed her up.

How many times have you taken the Exams? Once? Twice?" said Shikamaru lazily, but like the others they were curious as to what the young ninja meant.

"This would be my seventh time actually, but this time around I have a little ace up my sleeve," said Kabuto showing him the cards he pulled from his pocket.

"What are those?" said Hinata as she scooted slightly closer to Naruto as she felt safer when near him. Ever since her training with Naruto she felt safest when she's with him. And all of Ranma's women have been telling her to make her move as Naruto was too much like Ranma for his own good. Hinata blushed as she remembers some of the things they had suggested to her.

"Info cards I created and can only be used by me when I use my chakra. I have info on everyone so I can find just about anything in regards to ninja's background," said Kabuto as he shuffled his deck waiting for someone to call out a name or names.

"I want information on Garaa of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasuke, as he wanted to know just about everything he could on those opponents after he heard what Naruto and Hinata had gone under with Ranma's group while he had to take training with the older Sasuke. He wasn't about to ask the other two ninjas again for any training.

"You know their names? That's not really any fun, but all right if you insist," said Kabuto as he took out a card from the deck and spun it around on the ground with his chakra.

'This should be good,' thought Neji as he could find out more about Naruto training with Ranma as he could see a vast improvement with Tenten in the last couple of weeks.

"Garaa?" Kasumi said as she thinks where she had heard that name before. "Isn't it that kids with the dark rings under his eyes Ranma told me about Naruto?"

"Yeah that's him," Sakura said remembering when they cross paths with each other a couple of days ago.

"Yeah one his teammates were picking on Konohamaru and his friends," Naruto said. "But he back when Ranma showed up."

"That's when Garaa showed up," Sakura said.

"I got the feeling that he's hiding something," Sasuke said as he was hiding in the same tree as Garaa was before he and his team left. He knows that both Watari and Ayame

Felt it too.

"He and his team are across the room," Hunter said pointing to the three sand nins.

"There's something not right about him," Sakura said.

"I know," Kasumi said as she's getting strange feelings from that kid.

"First up is Garaa of the Sand. Strange... I don't have that much information on his abilities other then he's been on several A-Ranked Missions and has not been hit once during any mission he has been on. Weird," said Kabuto as he looked at Garaa who just stared at into nothingness as he waited patiently for something to happen.

'No one has ever hit him! He must be strong. All the more reason to beat to prove myself as an Uchiha,' thought Sasuke as he almost wanted to release his bloodline limit, but held back knowing it would be foolish.

"And finally we have Naruto Uzumaki," said Kabuto as he spun a card and lifted it up to read the information on the card. "Nothing much to say about their missions but he has been training under Lord Ranma for awhile now and is a good actor.

"Yup he does," Kasumi said.

"Hey did you guys hear of a new village participating this year?" said Kabuto, seeing as he really wants to change the subject.

"Really? What village is that?" Kiba ask looking around trying to see, which Genin team was representing the new village.

"It's the Hidden Sound Village. They are new so they are weak now, but it gives them all the reason to participate this year so they can grow," said Kabuto as he points to the trio of Genin wearing gray and dark camouflage clothing with one begin covered mostly in bandages like he had been in a Tomb for most of his life.

"So were weak are we. I think its time we showed them just who is weak around here," said the bandaged covered looking Sound Ninja raising the over sized long sleeve shirt before charging at Kabuto with speed that was almost impossible to see.

Kasumi however did see it however, as she both watched from the corner of her eyes. Right before the Sound Ninja attacked Kabuto, Kasumi had suddenly moved at her own speed and pushed Kabuto out of the way. Kasumi then drew a knife straight at the Sound Genin's face before he could complete the attack that he was going to use on Kabuto.

The pointy end of Kasumi's knife was less then an half an inch from the Sound Ninja's face while his arm was half his arms length from connecting with the side of Kasumi's torso as Kasumi is much taller. "Don't be so hasty to die. You will have plenty of time for that later," Kasumi said looking right into the Sound Ninja's slightly disturbed eye.

'How can she be so fast much less precision in accuracy? Had I continued with the attack her knife would have impaled through my skull killing me. Who is she?' thought the ninja as he slowly retracted his hand away from Kasumi who after two second removed the tip of her knife from being close to his face.

"You're one of the house nins with that Lord from the Western Lands," he said realizing who he had attack, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes I am," Kasumi said, causing many of the nins in the room to talk to each other as they all heard about the Lord from the western lands not to mention some saw the play. There was also the rumor going around that the lord has a sword that can heal wounds.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS ALL OF NEED TO LISTEN UP! NO ONE WILL BE FIGHTING IN HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! GOT THAT?" said a tall, black trench coat wearing, scarred faced man, who was accompanied by several others holding clipboards.

"Will finish this later Leaf. Count on it," said the Sound Genin as he walked back to his group as it was time for the next part of the exam.

"We'll see," Kasumi said.

One by one, all of the Genin in the room sat down in the seat and row they were given waiting for the exams to start. Fortunately, for Naruto, Hinata sat right next to him giving him a friendly face to look at when an opportunity came up. "G-Good luck N-Naruto-kun I-I hope y-you pass," said Hinata, as she was giving off a small blush from being so close to him.

"You too Hinata. Let's show these guys how real ninja kick ass," said Naruto giving her a smile back.

"That's the spirit," Kasumi said sitting next to them causing his two students to stare at her wondering why she's still here.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

'Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time,' thought Kasumi as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN TEN POINTS AT THE START OF THE TEST. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS A POINT OFF EACH TIME YOU ARE CAUGHT. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Genin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration. Rows of Chuunin hopefuls filled the room. There were test proctors seated at either end of each row, all holding clipboards and awaiting further instruction. As each of them took their seats Ibiki scanned the room and smirked evilly at them while directing a very subtle amount of killing intent at them.

"Do you really need to shout we're right in front of you," Kasumi said destroying the mood in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ibiki shouted out.

"I figure that I'll take this exam with the kids and see how you pass nins around here," Kasumi said.

"Really?" Sakura ask sitting in the next row.

"Yeah me and the other nins want to know how nins here go to the next rank so I'm going to see first hand," Kasumi said.

"You can't just sit down and join," Ibiki growled.

"And why not?" Kasumi ask. "You do know that my group thinks little of you guys well this is a good chance to change our minds and tell others about the Leaf nins back home. So that when people from the west come over here that might hirer Leaf nins."

"ALL RIGHT THE WRITTEN PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS STARTS...NOW!" yelled Ibiki seeing that she made a good point. Not to mention that Ranma's group paid in gold coins meant that there's money to be made from people from the western lands.

About five minutes into the test, Naruto hadn't been able to answer any of the questions. Not surprising since these questions were far harder then a normal Genin could be able to answer. Looking over Kasumi wasn't even trying to answer any of the question and was tapping her pencil on the table in steady beat. Some of the questions on the test could even make a veteran Jounin or ANBU sweat a little, as these required careful wording a precision of writing. They waited as the minutes pass by as one team was caught cheating after the other.

"It's time for the tenth question," Ibiki shouted out.

"About time," Kasumi said earning her a glare from Ibiki.

"Before I do, however, there's one thing I must tell you..." said Ibiki in a low voice, the tension mounting as he hit them with small amounts of killing intent. It was affecting them all more than it should as they were completely focused on him. "There is a special added condition to the final question is a hopeless rule..." Many of the prospective Chuunin looked confused.

'A hopeless rule?' Naruto thought to himself.

"First, you are all going to choose whether or not you wish to take the final question," Ibiki told them. This announcement shocked everyone the room.

'Choose whether or not to take the final question?' Sasuke asked himself.

One of the kids gasped. "Choose? So what happens if we choose not to take the tenth question?"

"Simple," said Ibiki still smirking confidently, "Your test points will be reduced to zero and you fail, along with your fellow teammates."

"What's the meaning of that?" asked a random Genin.

"Of course we'll take it!" shouted another.

"Teammates also failing is bull!" complained a third.

"And here is another rule!" said Ibiki as he closed his eyes. The shouting Genin all became silent.

'What!? Another rule? What gives?' Sakura asked herself.

"If you choose to take the final question and you get it wrong..." said Ibiki, "You will... Forever lose the privilege of ever taking the Chuunin Selection Exam again!"

"What kind of crap rule is that!?" shouted Kiba, "There are people in here that have taken the exams before!" Akamaru barked as if to emphasize what Kiba was saying.

Ibiki seemed amused by Kiba's outburst and started chuckling, "You're unlucky this year... Because this year is my first year as the exam proctor and I make the rules! That's why I'm giving you all one last chance to back out now. Those who are not confident can choose not to take the question and take the next Chuunin Exam, or the one after that..." Ibiki started laughing.

"Yeah right," Kasumi spoke up. "I can understand how you can get the leaf kids from ever taking the exams again, but there's no way you can stop the other kids from retaking it. You're bluffing and you're doing a poor job of it too as I have seen through bluffs before."

"Really?" Kiba ask. "He's bluffing?"

"I learn about bluffs through a card game called poker. It's a game where you read the faces of the other players were the bluff if they have a good hand or not. We Ranma's women play that to see who gets to sleep with him for that night," Kasumi explains causing the boys eyes to widen and the girls to blush.

"Yeah, Kasumi's right I'm calling your bluff!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm taking it too," Sakura said as she's part of the team.

"Me too," Hinata said.

"Ranma's women play cards to see who sleeps with him?" Ibiki ask as he sees Kasumi had lifted the spirits of the other kids as well. But he's more interested in what she had said about sleeping with Ranma.

"Yeah when either Chris and Lachette aren't around and we want to be with alone we play cards. Besides it's not like we can just all pile on the bed. The bed at the inn is way too small for that," Kasumi said earning her a stare from everyone as everyone had hentai thoughts running through their heads. "And yes Ranma can keep it up for all of us. It's fun to see how many times it takes to bring him down."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as Hinata had fainted as many of the people in the room had red faces or bleeding noses.

"I will ask just once more. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit now, now is your chance!" He sent another wave of killing intent at the room, still subtle, but greater than the others he had sent out previously. But like everyone else his thoughts were more hentai then he would like.

Ibiki scanned the room. The entire room was generating an aura of complete confidence, all centered around Kasumi. All of the remaining teams of the room look as none of them were going to quit. Or maybe because they were all too busy with the hentai thoughts running through their heads instead.

'Interesting,' thought Ibiki, 'She's risen all of their confidence levels wiped out all uncertainty, seventy eight students, twenty six teams. Far more than expected doesn't look like I should wait any longer...' Each of the proctors gave their signal, well the ones who weren't lost in hentai thoughts, "Well then... Since you all seem so determined... Everyone here... PASSES!" he finished with a grin. He watched as each of the examinees registered his words. One by one he saw the looks of shock, disbelief and even anger. The only one who's face didn't change is Kasumi.

"Wait!? What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Sakura. "What about the tenth question?"

At this Morino Ibiki laughed. "There never was a tenth question to begin with... or rather, you could call your two choices the tenth question."

"Huh?" she asked, many others around the room shared her confusion.

"Then what about the previous nine problems?!" asked the female blonde haired Sand nin. "Was it all just a waste of time!?" She was livid, as were others around the room in response to her question.

"No, no it wasn't... The nine problems accomplished their purpose," he said looking out the window. He then turned back to the room, "The purpose of the test was to test a person's information gathering skills," he explained.

"Information gathering skills?" she asked.

"Yes, the true purpose of the test lies in the first rule," he clarified, "Your pass-fail decision is based on your three man teams. Taking that into consideration, we have given you the motivation to not be a nuisance to your team."

"Just as I expected," Kasumi said not impress by a long shot.

"I'm sure many of you noticed that most of the problems could not be answered by a typical genin. I'm sure even some of you 'genius-types' couldn't even answer them," Ibiki said, "So I'm sure that most of the people taking the exam came to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points'. Essentially it was assumed nearly everyone taking the exam was going to cheat. So we planted two Chuunins who already knew the answers to be the targets of the cheating." The two Chuunin Konoha-nins smiled and waved to the others in the room.

"Of course those who cheated like fools, were systematically failed. "Why? You might ask," he said pulling off his bandana revealing a bald, scarred scalp, "Because information can have greater importance than a life at times during missions and on the battlefield. The accuracy of information is contested with the lives of people.

"Th-those marks... The burns, the scars, those cut marks... He must have went through great torture..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Seen worse from Watari and Ayame," making many who had seen either ninja naked during their bath at the hot springs nod.

Naruto flinched back and Hinata subconsciously edged closer to him. Only Gaara and Kasumi remained unaffected by the rigorous torture inflicted on Morino Ibiki. "The information an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person, may not always be accurate. Remember, collecting incorrect information can cause heavy loss to both your teammates and your village. Thus, we made you gather information in the form of cheating." He told them as he retied his hitai-ite bandana. "We simply chucked out those who were lacking in that field during that part of this exam."

"I still don't get the purpose of the tenth question," said the blonde Sand nin.

"The tenth question was the main question of the First Exam," Ibiki answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice," Ibiki explained, "It was a painful two choice problem, those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it your right to take the exam would have been stripped from you forever... A very insincere problem." Ibiki walked towards the center of the room. "I'll give an example..."

"Say you have been made a Chuunin..." he said, "Your mission is the retrieval of a secret document. Your number of enemy ninja, their abilities and their armament are completely unknown to you. You may even encounter traps set up by enemy ninja. Do you accept this mission or not?" he asked them sternly, "Just because your life, as well as those of your teammates may be in danger, are you going to avoid the mission altogether? No. There are many missions that involve very heavy risks and can not be avoided." He paused for effect, "Your ability to show your teammates courage when needed and to get through even the worst situations is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who can not bet their fate in a critical situation... Those who give up when given the chance because there is always next year... They have no right to become Chuunin because they are fools lacking in determination to do what is right over what is easy. That is what I believe. Those of you who stayed, who had chosen to take the tenth question, answered it correctly. You have gotten your foot into the entrance and I believe without a doubt that you can get through the difficulties you will undoubtably face. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams end right now. I wish you all good luck." he said with a small, proud, smile on his face.

Naruto began to celebrate, but before anyone could say anything Ibiki cut his eyes towards the window watching as a large object came right through it. Many of the kids in the room shielded their eyes from the flying shards of glass. Kunai flew from the mass as it seemed to expand.

When everyone looked up from the chaos that had taken the room by storm they saw a huge banner with a barely dressed woman in front of it. She was very attractive and was a spitfire of energy. She wore a fishnet tank top, a barely legal miniskirt and a tan trenchcoat. The banner behind her read 'Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi is here!'.

"Listen up maggots! This is no time to get happy!" the scantily clad woman shouted, "I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's start the next exam! Follow me!"

'She... She just like... Naruto...' Sakura mentally noted.

Stepping out from behind the banner, Ibiki looked at Anko. "Your timing is a bit off..." he said in a huff of annoyance. Anko merely glared at Ibiki before turning her gaze back to the room. "The second exam isn't until tomorrow..."

"Seventy eight...?" she asked with a cocky smirk, "Ibiki, you let twenty six teams pass?" Now she was the one speaking in the annoyed tone while Ibiki was glaring at her. "I do believe you're getting too soft in your old age."

"We simply have an exceptional batch of students this time," commented Ibiki. Anko merely huffed in aggravation.

"And I helped too," Kasumi said.

"Oh well..." Anko sighed. "I'm certain I will make at least half the teams fail this next exam. Just thinking about it makes me excited..." she said somewhat demurely. "I'll give you all the details tomorrow. We will be in a different location so be sure to find out from your Jonin senseis the exact rally point and time. That is all, dismissed!"

"I hope it's better then this one," Kasumi said making many to wonder what the exams from where she's from are like. (1)

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 – Anyone with any ideas of how that ninja exams from Kasumi were like?


	9. Second Test

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Second Test –

In the hotel room that Ranma's group is staying at, Ranma was figuring out what to give to his students when they take their next test. With all of the gear that he has picked up in his new homeworld, would give the kids an edge. Since he hasn't cleaned out his subspace-pockets for a very long time, he has a lot of old pieces of equipment that he could just give to the kids but it's a matter of figuring out what to give them to match their fighting styles.

His train of thought was ended when, Kasumi, Chris, and Anne came into the room. What got his attention what that they're wearing nothing but their underwear that showed off their ample figures. "So tell us? Do you like?" Anne ask cupping her breast.

"Sure…," Ranma said very uneasy. "Where's Iris and Reni?"

"They're with your sister's and Naruto," Chris answers with a smile. "So there won't be anyone to walk in on our fun."

"Notice how we all match?" Kasumi asked Ranma as she stood and moved around to stand between the other two women. Ranma realized that Chris and Anne are wearing underwear identical to Kasumi's.

"Your underwear is very…" Ranma sought for an appropriate word. "…flattering to you all."

"She is not referring to the underwear, Ranma." Anne laughed.

"I do not understand." Ranma frowned.

"For crying out loud you are clueless!" Chris sighed. "Kasumi, should we help him out?"

"Like we practiced, girls." Kasumi grinned. "Rack them up."

Chris and Anne both moved closer on either side of Kasumi. Ranma instantly felt foolish. The Karayan girl and the Zexen Knight pressed up against the Kunoichi, their enormous busts pushing into Kasumi's own vast bosom. He also notice how their different skin tones made them look like those boxes of different flavor ice creams, especially with them all press together like that. Chris's pale skin, next to Kasumi's healthy tan skin right next to Anne's darker skin. Ranma swallowed audibly at the sight before him.

"I think he gets it." Anne smiled.

"We been waiting long enough for this," Chris said. "It's time to make a man out of you."

"So Ranma just lay back and let us do the rest," Kasumi said.

Ranma was about to bolt from the room when he felt two powerful arms and a set of large soft breast pressing on the back of his head. Given their size and the limit of women he knows with that size of a cup, it could only be…

"Not so fast," Tina smiled as she holds his head between her huge chest. "Besides how often does a guy get to have a girl of my cup size all to himself."

"Umm…," Ranma mutters. From what he has seen from Tina's older sister, they're going to get even bigger.

"Girls boob stun!" Tina shouted to the other three women in the room.

Before Ranma knew it his head was surrounded by four pairs of breast. The four women closed on him crushing his head between their soft pillows, letting nature do their work for them as Ranma's mind becomes a haze with suppressed lust.

Smiling at each other seeing that, Ranma was now theirs. Tina had said that her sister had always said that once a man has his face buried in boob flesh, he be nothing but clay in your hands. And with the four busties of his women that at hand at the moment, giving him a boob services of his head trap between all four of their breast… This time he won't say no to them or having something coming in to ruin the mood. They each gave each other a nod as they press their boob flesh harder into Ranma's head till he passed out from lack of air.

"Umm?" Ranma said waking from his daze to find himself strap to the bed. His limbs were tied to the four bed post. And he was completely naked. But what worried him was that, Tina, Anne, Chris, Kasumi, Kodachi, Shizu, and Lachette, were all standing around the bed naked as well.

"Well he's finally awake," Lachette said. "We can now start."

"Lechette you're in on this too," Ranma ask as Lachette he knows loves him but doesn't show it like the other girls.

"I know that I don't use my sex appeal to show it but I do love you," Lachette smiled at him. "I just have better control of myself when it comes to showing my love to you. Besides if, I remember right women throwing themselves on you never worked before."

"Then why did you agree to this then?" Kodachi ask as she eyed Lachette along with the other women. "You're the once who came up with the boob attack."

"As if, I would pass up a chance like this," Lachette replied as she eyed Ranma's manhood which showed he lived up to his name of wild horse. "And the boob attack got him up and ready."

"So who's going to go first?" Anne ask.

"How about if we let, Ranma chose?" Shizu suggested. Well aware that in their current group she has the smallest breast, which she hid under her hands.

"There's no way, I 'm going to deicide something like this that none of you would ever let me forget," Ranma said giving in to his women's needs.

"How about we rank them up," Tina suggested as she press her arms forward in front causing her breast to bulge outwards between them.

"Oh you mean that," Chris said catching her meaning.

Ranma was treated to the sight of his girls lining up with Tina on the left side and Shizu on the right. From Tina's E-cups down to Shizu's B-cups, he saw the slight changes in size from his girls. Tina being the biggest followed by Chris, Anne, Kasumi who wear the same sizes cup of the large d range, to Kodachi's and Lachette's c-cups, down to b-cup Shizu's.

"Since it's clear that, I'm the biggest. I go last," Tina said surprising everyone.

"Didn't your sister wanted you to be the first?" Chris ask.

"Yes but, I'm okay in waiting. Shizu has put up with us getting rid of her so that we can visit Ranma. So she should go first," Tina said. 'Besides once he done with all of you, he last a lot longer with me.'

"Wait, I know that, I have the endurance but even, I have limits," Ranma said still trying to get out of this.

"Don't worry," Chris said as she held up her hand showing her Water Rune. "I'll heal you whenever you reach your limits."

"Lord Ranma, I will serve you now," Shizu said as she climbs onto the bed and sat down on him giving him full view of her body.

Ranma had to admit that Shizu was a sight to behold. She didn't had the sheer burst size that many of his women had but her slight build combine with her gentle looks, made her just as sexy as any of them. Thinking about it once the other girls back home find out about this he be soon be able to have small, medium, and large breast within his reach. His mind once became a haze as Anne and Chris shove their breast into his face and Shizu lowers herself onto his manhood.

* * *

Elsewhere -

"Thank you for taking us out for lunch," Hinata said to Natsume. Her team and Naruto's were being treated by Ranma's sisters before they took the next test.

"You kids need something good to get before you take a big test," Kurumi said.

"Where's Ranma?" Naruto ask.

"He's busy at the inn," Yun said. "With him so busy back home, I barely get to see him anymore."

"Daddy is always busy," Iris said sadly.

"But we know he still loves us," Reni said.

"It must be tough being a lord," Kiba said.

"It is," Shino said.

"So much work that needs to be done," Sakura adds.

"It's like how busy the Hokage is," Sasake said.

"But he does it all so that everyone back home can live knowing they be safe," Reni said.

"That must be nice," Naruto said softly. He always wanted to have a family. Being Hokage was nothing more then a second dream of his, all he wants is to have a family and a place he could call his home.

* * *

Back at the Inn -

"So Ranma how did you like becoming a man?" Chris ask as she lay next to him. She and the other women were all laying around the bed, basking in the afterglow. After waiting so long they all got to have a taste of Ranma and they all like it. They couldn't wait to have another taste soon.

"Can't say, I didn't like it," Ranma said still tied to the bed. "Can you untie me now?"

"In a bit," Anne smiled at him as she rest her chin on his chest.

"There's no hurry," Tina said.

"Besides we want another go after a bit of rest," Shizu said.

"You kept us waiting for so long that it's going to be awhile for us to get our fill," Kasumi said.

"And, I'm insatiable," Kodachi adds.

"Don't, I get a say in this?" Ranma ask.

"Now, now Ranma," Lachette said as she used him as a bed. "Think of this as training. Once we get back home, how long do you think the other girls are going to wait? Having group sex saves time, not to mention it keeps things interesting. Shampoo did said that Amazons share husbands not only for strong children but also to make sure things never get dull in bed. It will never be just the same lover again and again, we can make love to others while no one getting jealous or cheating."

"It felt strange being with other woman," Chris said blushing.

"Try having a sister who isn't shy about it," Tina said.

"I'm just happy that I can be with you," Shizu smiled.

"And this is a great way for you to get rid of all that pint up stress," Anne said.

"So let's get round two going," Kasumi said as she pushes Lachette off of Ranma and took her place.

"And you need a pick me up," Chris said as she heals him with her Water Rune.

"Wait what about when the kids get back?" Ranma ask.

"Don't worry, I used a sound proof jutsu," Kodachi said smiling at Ranma before locking her lips with his as the other women waited for their turn once Kasumi was finish with hers.

* * *

The next day -

The next morning the ones who pass the first part of the exams were all stationed at the arranged meeting place for the second exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams.

"This is the location of the second exam," said Anko, "Konoha's infamous 44th training ground... The Forest of Death!" she said with a sinister smile.

"The Forest of Death?" asked Naruto.

"What a creepy place..." commented Sakura.

"You'll soon find out EXACTLY why it's called the Forest of Death," said Anko.

"Humph... As if that's enough to scare me off. Let's get this over with, quit wasting our time!" mocked Naruto. Anko smirked.

"Well, you've certainly got spirit," she commented, before slipping a kunai into her hand and flinging it at Naruto. Naruto instinctively flinched back as the kunai flew at him, but didn't hit him as it was deflected by Ranma with his sword.

"What are you doing here?" Anko ask.

"I'm here to see my students off and give them their gear," Ranma said as he pointed his sword at her. "And I find you trying to kill Naruto."

"I was just scaring him," Anko said trying not to anger the man in front of her. With the story of how his sword can heal any wounds it makes, she didn't want to find out the hard way. She heard what he did to the one eye pervert and she didn't want to be cut up only to be healed then have a repeat.

"By trying to kill a student? Try it again and my sword will be sticking out of you," Ranma said.

"Right… Now, before we start the second exam... I have to pass these out to you," Anko reached inside her trenchcoat and pulled out a stack of forms. "Release papers. If you wish to take this exam, you have to sign these first."

"Why?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Because there WILL be deaths in this exam, and if I don't have you sign one of these... It would be all my responsibility." Anko answered with a smile, "Also, it's less paperwork this way! Now, I have to explain this exam to you. To make a long story short, you will be part of the ultimate survival exercise." She handed a nearby genin the stack of release forms and they were being passed around to each of the Chuunin candidates.

"Survival... Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru lazily.

Pulling out a map she began to further explain. "First, I'll explain the layout of the exam. Around Training Ground 44 are 44 locked gates. There's a forest, a river and a tower in the center. It's about 10 kilometers between the gates and the tower. During the survival portion in the forest you are to perform a certain task. Each team will be given a scroll marked either heaven or earth. Twenty six teams made it past the first exam, only half... Thirteen... will get the heaven scroll, the other thirteen will get the earth scroll. Each team will battle for the other one's scroll. You must make it to the tower with both a heaven and an earth scroll with every member of your team."

"So thirteen teams will lose their scrolls?" asked Sakura. "That means half the teams participating will fail."

"True, but there is also a time limit," Anko added, "This portion of the exam will last only 120 hours. Exactly five days from the beginning of the exam."

"F-Five days!" shouted Ino.

"Wh-what about dinner!" shouted Chouji.

"Sorry maggots, but you're on your own!" Anko informed them. "The forest is full of food. Scrounge some up if you have to!"

"Just watch out for the man-eating animals and poisonous plants and insects..." commented Kabuto.

"Ah, man..." Chouji complained.

"That's why it's called survival baka!" hissed Ino.

Neji then spoke up. "It is highly unlikely that thirteen teams will pass."

"And as the days progress, the distance from the goal will become farther and farther," Rock Lee added, "And the time to rest will become shorter." He then gave a competitive smirk. "This will definitely get interesting!"

"And the entire area is virtually crawling with enemies..." noted Sasuke, "It is unlikely that anyone will get much rest in any case..."

"So, not only will people fail by losing their scroll, but also if they fail to arrive within the five day time limit." clarified Anko, "While others will perish under the harshness of the course."

"Ummm..." said Shikamaru raising his hand, "Are you allowed to quit during the exam?"

"As a rule, no, there is no giving up in the middle of the exam," Anko replied with a scowl at the Nara boy's question. "You WILL be in the forest for five days regardless."

"Troublesome..." he mumbled, while Ino was visibly restraining herself from bashing her teammate over his head.

"Now, as this is an exam, there are a few things that will get you disqualified," Anko continued, "First, if your team does not make it with BOTH scrolls at the end of the five day time limit. Second, if your team loses a team member through death or incapacitation... In other words if even one of your teammates is unable to physically carry on. And a final rule... You MUST NOT look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" asked Ino.

"For anyone who does... They will be in for a surprise, and believe me kid, you DO NOT wish to find out," Anko replied with that sadistic smirk that even made the most stoic Genin a bit unnerved. "There will be times where a Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This will be to trust your trustworthiness. Well, that's all for my explanations! We'll exchange three forms for either a heaven or an earth scroll over there," Anko said pointing to a desk set up nearby. "And then we will choose which gates will be your starting points and then you will all start together! One final word of advise..." she said with a sigh. "Don't die!"

"So that's how things are done around here," Ranma said. "I think my nins should keep an eye on the exam." All of the ninjas of his group appeared behind him.

"What?" Anko ask.

"They be around the forest for any teams that have lost their scrolls and are too injured to make it out on their own they bring them out," Ranma explains. "That way there won't be too many deaths."

"As long as they don't help out any of the teams," Anko said as there's no rule against ninjas from other places watching the exams.

"I also have some equipment for you kids," Ranma said as he walks up to his students and setting a bag down.

"You brought us some new equipment?" Sakura ask looking at the bag.

"I gotten you all a set of Belt of Strength, Wing Boots and matching Ornament," Ranma said handing each of his students, Naruto, Sakura, Sasake, Hinata and Tenten the set.

"Thanks?" Tenten said unsure of the equipment.

"But you don't have any weapons?" Naruto ask. "Their nice but aren't really needed."

"Just put them on and you see," Kasumi said.

"Okay," Hinata said putting on the boots, belt and ornament. She suddenly felt different stronger and faster. "Are these chakra enhancing equipment?"

"What?" Sasake ask he has heard of chakra infuse weapons but equipment infuse ones are all but unheard of.

"It's quite common where we're from," Kodachi said. She herself wears Wing Boots to make her faster.

"Wow," Anko said knowing that the Hokage will want to know this.

"Here's some medicine and antitoxin," the older Sasake said handing each of the teams a bag.

"Thank's Ranma," Naruto said.

"Don't mention it," Ranma said. "Make sure you do your best out there and remember what I taught you."

"You better believe it," Naruto shouted out.

'I better be careful around those house nins. Can't get close to Sasake with them around. Better wait for a better time,' Orochimaru thought to himself as he looks at Ranma. 'And there's another body that I can use.'

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 – For those who say I need work on my writing. It's because, I don't have a prereader and all those that I try have always let me down by taking more then a month to get back with me.**  
**


	10. Forest Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Forest Battle –

Hokage sat behind his desk with Anko standing in front of him, having given him a report on the exams. The report on the chakra enhancing equipment that Ranma had given to his students was big news. Since the other teams heard of it too, soon the other villagers will know that in the western lands, one be able to just buy them.

"Once the other leaders of the Hidden Villages learn of this, everyone be trying to get Ranma to sign a trade deal with them," Anko said.

"Yes with Ranma being a lord he be able to get traders to ship their goods here," the Hokage said.

"Good thing we're already have a good relationship with him," Anko said.

"Only because of Naruto," Hokage said bitterly. "He's the only reason why Ranma is friendly with the village."

"Yeah since he and his group defends Naruto," Anko said remembering that more then a few nins were easily dealt with by them. She still couldn't believe how strong all of them are. "Makes me wonder how strong most of the people in the west are. From what, I have seen if they're above the average level of warriors, then, I hate to see what the average warrior is like."

"Yes which is why we must remain on, Ranma's good side. As long as Naruto is in the village he will remain friendly with us," the Hokage said. "Pass the word around that any attacks on Naruto will be dealt with severely, Ranma and his group already have a bad view on the village since we allow those attacks to happen. I would hate to see how powerful, Ranma is once he stops holding back."

"But how powerful could Ranma be?" Anko ask as a sudden explosion echoed across the village. Both running to the window they saw a large dome of purple chakra flaring from the Forest of Death. Both felt a kick in their guts as they both had a good idea where it came from.

* * *

Earlier in the Forest of Death -

Ranma landed on a tree branch after jumping around the forest. He and the others have been going around the forest keeping an eye on the kids. So far they stop some of the kids from getting killed by the other teams. Those kids from the Sand villager had already made it to the tower after getting the scrolls they needed. He had saved another team from the youngest of the siblings who had encased them sand. Garaa seems to sense something from him that he fears, which is why he let the other team go when he had confronted him.

"That sword of yours is quite a rare find around here," a pale skin man said appearing in one of the trees near him.

"And who might you be?" Naruto ask seeing that the man is much older then any of the students taking the exams.

"My name is Orochimaru the leader of the Sound Village," he introduce himself.

"So you heard about me and my sword," Ranma said, after he had revealed the power of his sword many have been trying to get it from him either by buying it from him or by stealing it. But after the first few had tried that and he had broken enough bones people started to get the hint. Then there were people from other villages that have been trying to get them to join theirs not to mention from the Leaf itself.

"Yes a sword that can heal as well kill, is something that quickly spreads," Orochimaru said. "But, I wonder what is the limit to the power of that sword? Can it heal people from near death not to mention can it bring people back to life?"

"Sorry but, I keep that information to myself," Ranma said getting a bad feeling from him, the same kind he felt from Blight.

"That's a smart thing to do, not letting others know what your true limits are," Orochimaru said. "You and your groups abilities would be very useful in my village."

"The answer is no," Ranma said. "I'm here till after the exams are over then be heading back home. I do have a castle to run you know."

"Yes, I can understand that. It's so much hard work running a village," Orochimaru agreed with him. "But, I wasn't asking you to join." With a blur of his hands he unleashed a dozen throwing stars at Ranma.

"I already knew that," Ranma said pulling out his sword as he deflects the throwing stars from Orochimaru.

"I see that the rumors of your skills isn't just that," Orochimaru said seeing that Ranma didn't lost his calm appearance.

"It helps when you fight people who are stronger then you are," Ranma said.

"Stronger?" Orochimaru ask.

"I have fought against people who were better then me but somehow, I have managed to stay alive. There have been times that, I came close to dying from fighting someone stronger then me to an enemy soldier who might get a lucky hit," Ranma explain. "So, "I'm going to tell you once and only once. You can just drop it here and now and leave."

"Sorry but with your abilities combine with mine will make me that much stronger," Orochimaru smiled. "But then again there are your two daughters…" His smiled faded as he felt the sudden surge of power coming from Ranma, who had a glowing aura around him.

"Chaos Wave!" Ranma shouted casting his first spell that also had a slight chance to kill whatever it hits. (1)

Orochimaru leap out of the way as the top half of the tree he was standing on disappeared in a burst of purple energy. His eyes widen seeing how powerful that attack was if it had hit him… he quickly turn his attention back to Ranma. He had misjudged how strong Ranma was and he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot more.

"No one threatens my children," Ranma said coldly as he shouts out. "Sword Wind!"

Orochimaru was thrown through the air by the powerful wind created by the sword sending him falling to the ground below. He grab onto a branch stopping his fall, with a swing he landed on his feet, kunai at hand to fight. His eyes widen again as Ranma had leap after him with his sword pointed at him.

The two became blurs in the trees as Orochimaru blocks Ranma's sword. Trying to get close enough to get his hands on Ranma proved to be pointless as he would just counter his grabs or try to slice his arm off. He spat out fireballs at, Ranma who swatted them away with his sword. Orochimaru block, Ranma's sword again but heard a crack as his kunai started to break. While his weapons are strong they weren't made to withstand the kind of weapons that non ninjas used. Leaping backwards, Orochimaru threw his ruin weapon at Ranma who ducks to the side. Landing on a tree branch, Orochimaru mind was racing as he had never fought someone like Ranma before. Whenever he came up with a counter plan of attack, Ranma would change his fighting style, switching from either his sword or unarmed. From what he could judge, Ranma did indeed only learned to fight without weapons at an early age and had just taken up using weapons. Since the grace he had at fighting without a weapon is much greater then with one, but he's still far stronger then he was use to.

"Raging Blade!" Ranma shouted firing a beam of energy from his sword. The beam connected blasting a hole through Orochimaru who puffed away.

"You have some very interesting attacks," Orochimaru said from another tree.

"It helps when that's the only thing you were raised to learn," Ranma said bitterly.

"Yes, I saw the play and, I must admit you had a very interesting life. What's even more surprising is that you're not dark as most with that kind of background," Orochimaru said.

"I know, I get that a lot," Ranma said. "But, lucky, I managed to find people who help me stay who, I am."

"And help you get stronger," Orochimaru said thinking how powerful he will become once he takes his body as his own. "Once your power becomes mine, I'll see what your limits are."

"From what, I can see you're not use to fighting someone like me are you?" Ranma ask.

"No, I am not," Orochimaru answers.

"Well, I am use to fighting people at or above my level," Ranma said. "And, I'm not going to fool around like most of the people, I fought against."

"That's good to hear," Orochimaru smiled wickedly, as he summon a giant twin headed snake.

The snake hissed and stuck with both of its heads at Ranma who leaped straight up into the sky. Orochimaru eyes followed him, then widen as he saw a wing with blue glowing feathers burst out of the left side of Ranma's back. He had never heard of a bloodlimit that allowed the user to fly before. It just made him want to have, Ranma's body even more.

"I'm through holding back, Heart of Creation!" Ranma shouted as he cast his most powerful spell. Orochimaru eyes widen as the ball of purple energy slam down upon his summon and himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest -

Naruto and his team were facing off with the Sound Village team when they were all thrown to the ground by a sudden gust of wind. The sound of a bomb blast echoed throughout the forest, those who were still on their feet saw the dome of purple energy through the tree line. Once they got on their feet they raced to the source of the blast. Every team that was still in the forest raced towards the blast site. Once they got there they all stood in awe.

In the middle of the forest was a massive creator in the prefect shape of a half globe. The sheer power that was needed to create a creator that big made all the young nins gasp in awe. But what caught all of their sights was Ranma hovering over the creator by a blue wing coming out of his back.

"Did Ranma do this?" Ino ask looking at Sakura.

"I knew he's strong but never thought he would be this powerful," Sakura answers. This caused the Sound team to rethink attacking the pink haired girl's team as they didn't want Ranma to be mad at them.

"Ranma must have fought someone troubling enough for him to go all out," Watari said appearing along with the rest of his group.

"You mean this is what it's like when he goes all out?" Anko shouted from behind him. She and several other Leaf nins had raced towards the forest once they saw the blast.

"Yup that's Ranma alright," Kasumi answers.

'There's no way we can afford to make an enemy out of Ranma,' Anko thought to herself as she didn't even want to think of what it be like if the blast had happen in the middle of the village.

"Wow Ranma is so…," Naruto said as he couldn't put to words what he was feeling. All he knows for sure is that he wants to be just like Ranma.

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 – List of Chaos Rune spells:

1st spell 'Chaos Wave' has a chance of killing whatever it hits.

2nd spell 'Hand of Chaos' powerful beam attack.

3rd spell 'Twilight Blade' other half of the spell 'Healing Blade' one can cut through just about everything. The other heals.

4th spell 'Heart of Creation' dragon slave times ten.

Here's a list of Ranma's sword moves –

Splitting Heaven, a move that attacks at every possible attack point at once repeatedly

Raging Sword, this attack channeled the users ki energy through the sword creating a blast of energy consecrated into one spot for maximized damage.

Sword Wind, where Ranma swings his sword to create a gust of air that blows his foes away.

Spiral Wind, by twisting the sword around as it's swinging it creates a twister of air that can block almost any kind of incoming attack.

Flash Blade, a sword move so fast that if you blink when its use against you, you're dead

Sword Dance, allows the user to create after images of themselves to fool your foe.

Sword Hammer, where the user use an overhead swing that either breaks through any kind of guard or creates a energy pillar that goes through the ground throwing up dirt and rocks into the air

Sword Jab, creates a series of sword thrusts at lightning that can make holes in your foe.

Sword blast, where Ranma fires his blaster then follows by his Raging sword combining the two energy attacks into one

Final Blow, a sword move that puts almost all of your ki into the sword and launch a final blow that if it misses the user can't use it again till they recover and if it hits will almost always be fatal


	11. Break Time

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Break Time –

The 3rd Hokage sat in the meeting room with the elders and the heads of the clans of the village. The people in the room knew it was important as the Hokage hadn't called everyone to a meeting like this since the nine tailed fox attack the village. But then again the blast zone created by their guest Ranma Jones was on the same level. They all seen the damage that powerful jutsu made in the Forest of Death, none of them had ever seen that kind of power from one man ever before, even Minato didn't came that close.

"I knew that Ranma Jones was powerful but… that kind of power is beyond anything, I have ever seen," the Hokage said. "For that reason, I have forgo the preliminary to extend the exams. With the extra time, I hope that we can convince him to share it with us."

"If he's as tight lip as he is with his sword then we have our work cut out for us," one of the elders said.

"We can also force him," Donzo said.

"And invoke his wrath?" the Hokage ask. "You're forgetting that he's a lord and it won't sit well with the other lords when they find out. He also fought Orochimaru on an even level, not something that many can say. And don't forget his group has many strong people."

"Is Orochimaru still alive?" one of the head clans ask.

"We found nothing that is if there would be anything left but it's too much to hope for that he's dead," the Hokage said.

"Where is Ranma now?" an elder ask.

"He's throwing a party for his students and their friends," Hokage answers. "His students are the only ones that are close enough to him to be able to learn his jutsus."

"With the demon," one of the elders mutters.

"That demon is the only thing that's keeping his group here," Hokage said. "Ranma and his family have grown close to Naruto. He's the closest to learning the jutsu. Ranma's sisters also are close to Hinata who they're trying to get her to admit her feelings to Naruto."

"Which, I'm against," Hiashi Hyuuga said. "If they weren't teaching her some of their skills, I would forbid her to see him."

"We can't have anything that would make us look bad to Ranma. Do any of you want him to open trade with another country? Any village that gains the trade will become very powerful," Hokage look around the room and saw he had made his point across.

"Does he really have a wing on his back?" a clan head ask hearing about how Ranma was flying.

"Ranma said it's a blood limit. His daughters are still too young for it to show they have it yet," the Hokage answer. Seeing the looks on most of the members faces he know that some of the clan women would be trying to get into Ranma's pants. There have never been a blood limit that allowed the barer to fly before, at least not in the Element Countries. The only thing that stood in the way of the women who will try to bed with Ranma, is his wives.

!

At the restaurant -

Ranma was seated between Chris and Lachette making sure that no other woman got any ideas. Ever since they had gotten back to the village, the single women of the village have been staring at Ranma with hungry eyes. They already know about how clans become powerful around here, and since Ranma explained that his wing is a blood limit had only added more oil to a fire. All of Ranma's women had seen the looks the women of the village have been giving him, since they done it themselves. They still didn't know if Ranma can pass his wing to his children yet, and none of them wanted another woman to be the one who proves it.

"You just had to show off didn't you," Chris said.

"Now we're going to have to deal with women trying to get into your pants again," Lachette adds.

"At least they won't tie me up or lock me in a room," Shizu said still sore about how the girls got rid of her so that they could be with Ranma.

"Still mad about that?" Kodachi ask.

"You do get to spend more time with him with you being his personal maid," Anne said.

"And you are his first you know," Tina said having let Shizu be the one who took Ranma's manhood. Which paid off as when she the last in line got her turn, Ranma lasted a lot longer then he did with the other girls.

"You know what this means right," Kasumi said. "I'm going to have to sleep with Ranma till the exams are over so that no one sneaks in."

"You're just saying that so you can bed with him," Ayame said.

"It's been nice having you guys around," Naruto said sadly as the few weeks that they been here was like he had a real family.

"I'll miss you when we have to go back," Iris said.

"You're fun to have around," Reni adds.

"Too bad you can't come with us," Yun said, she saw that something is going to happen soon that he'll be joining them. But she knows from her brother that there's always a way that the fate that's been written fir them.

"He be a missing nin then and he be hunted by the hunter nins," Sakura said.

"As if it be any different then what he's facing now," Watari said. "Since we gotten here, I lost count of the attacks we stop on him. At least as a missing nin he'll be able to walk around a village without having to worry about being attack, all the time."

"Even when, I hunted down other nins, I knew better then attack someone in plain sight," Ayame said.

"I should know, I'm one myself," Kasumi said.

"You are?" Tenten ask her teacher.

"I was chase by my own clan till, I met up with Ranma again and gain his protection. Even my clan knew better then facing off with him," Kasumi said.

"It must be nice having someone you can always trust," Naruto said as he wonders what would happen once they all knew he held a demon inside of him.

"What about the jutsu you used on Orochimaru?" Sasake ask, seeing the after effect of that jutsu he knows that he'll be able to beat his brother.

"Now, now, I know what you're thinking. You just want to learn it to fight your brother. He killed off your clan and taking revenge for that kind of thing is the right thing to do, but if you continue on like this you just be like pigboy," Ranma said.

"That's why, I gave him the part," Nadir said at a near by table with Toppo, Nei and Shabon. They all been busy after the last play, Nadir has been researching for more plays, while the music group been learning to play the music found around here.

"He did choose the prefect person for each part," Natsume said.

"Each one of you are so much like them," Kurumi adds.

"Hey!" Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasake, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru shouted.

"I'm not a crazy amazon!" Tenten said as people have been acting like she'll marry whoever beats her if they want to or not.

"I don't have an anger problem!" Sakura said as people have been wary of her being around thinking she'll crush them with a hammer.

"I don't look like a boy!" Ino snap, as she been labeled as a tomboy.

"I'm not crazy!" Neji said as people have been acting like he's that crazy swordsman.

"I'm not blind!" Lee shouted as people have been acting like he is.

"AND MY NAME ISN'T PANTYHOSE!" Shikamaru shouted out as people have been using that name ever since he was in that play.

Kiba, Shino and Choji are glad that they were only used as extras.

"Let's see," Chris said as she listed off the reasons why. "Tenten you are like Shampoo as she up till she was banished from her tribe, only thought to be a warrior and once she learned that Ranma was a man didn't even bother to try to win him over instead of trying to force him. You train yourself to be a ninja all the time and have very little knowledge of boys don't you?"

"Well…," Tenten said blushing.

"Sakura you do have an anger problem. Even if Naruto like Ranma does have a big ego and drives women crazy," Chris said.

"I guess," Sakura said not wanting to end up like Akane.

"Ino you do act like a boy," Chris said. "But, I acted like that myself and still am. You just have to not worry about what other people think."

"Really?" Ino ask as she wonders if she be able to marry someone like Ranma.

"Neji you are blinded by your desire to prove that your branch of the family is just as strong as the main one. But you like blueboy will become insane by your desire," Chris said.

"Maybe," Neji said.

"As for you Lee, well you have to be blind not to see the way you act," Chris deadpanned.

"Hey, I don't look strange right?" Lee ask looking around to see that no one would meet his eyes.

"As for you, Shikamaru," Chris said smiling. "It's just fun."

"You call being called Pantyhose fun!" Shikamaru shouted, causing many around to burst into laughter.

"You do need to be more out going," Ranma said. "Instead of being the lazy one."

"I'm happy that way," Shikamaru grumbled.

"What about me?" Hinata ask.

"You're like me as in we hide our true feelings from others," Kodachi said. "I was so caught up in being the queen of my school and the way that my family acted that, I lost myself in it. Which is why you need to stop hiding and be who you are."

"Really?" Hinata ask.

"That's why you need to say you like Naruto," Kodachi said. "You don't know if your feelings are just puppy love or a real one. Don't let it slip pass you."

"Here I help," Tina said as she lifts Naruto and Kiba, switching their places. So that Naruto was now sitting by Hinata.

"Hi," Naruto said blushing.

"Hi," Hinata repeated blushing as well.

"They're hopeless," Kurumi said.

"Just like brother," Natsume said.

"But cuter," Yun adds.

"Ranma what about your wing?" Sakura ask.

"You mean this," Ranma said releasing his wing which slaps Lachette face.

"Dear," Lachette growled as she grabs his wing and pinches it.

"Sorry already," Ranma said as even with his wing being able to handle more punishment it's still hurts when someone pinches it like that.

"You can really fly with that?" Ino ask as she wonders what it's like flying.

"No, I can only glide with it," Ranma said. "I still don't know if, I can pass it down or not."

"We don't have wings," Reni said.

"But it looks fun," Iris said.

"Kids," Ranma said getting all of the leaf kids attention. "There's only a few weeks before the exam starts so, anyone wants, we'll train you guys till then. But don't get your hopes up for me to show you how to do 'Heart of Creation' that's way too dangerous to teach."

"Thank you for everything," Naurto said as he wanted to spend as much time with Ranma and the others. He likes to think he be part of a family before thy leave him behind.

!

Elsewhere -

Orochimaru breathed deeply as his medic nins work on restoring his body. Most of his body was burnt from the energy of that powerful jutsu. He barely got away by the skin of his teeth. If he hadn't used that speed jutsu he would be dead as the twin head snake summon. Ranma is too powerful for him to face head on, not to mention that he can fly which made pinning him down very hard. He has only a few weeks to recover for the finals of the exams. Something had awaken inside of him a hunger, a need. It won't stop till he has his new body. He could already see the power he would gain once he has his new body, the power would make him unstoppable. Ranma's body will become his no matter what it takes.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it!

The fic, The Biju Biju Fruit » by Emma Iveli is the only one who has taken up my challenge and he has more reviews for one fic then any other fic that, I know of. I would like to see other writers take up my challenge and write great fics as well.

!


	12. A Sudden Thought

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A Sudden Thought –

Ranma laid awake on the bed of the inn he and the others are staying at. With less than a month he and his family would leave this world and return to their world, back to the war. Ranma looking back saw how far he had drifted away from his family with all the work he had to do running Windia Castle. He and Thomas hadn't seen each other much but with the work they had to do it's expected. Thinking of, Thomas made him think of what he would have become without a friend like him. Thinking of what Orochimaru said to him in the forest of how he was surprise he hadn't change into someone like him, hit him at home. He realized how much he had changed once, Reni died. Seeing her dead had changed him to the point where he was cold to the people around him. He wanted to protect all of them but was becoming apart from them.

His adventures in that world with the superheroes had made him stronger. He only wish he could help the heroes with the clones but with the battle with Torment, with the Joker dying saving Batman's child of all people showing that there was hope for someone as evil as him. Then he had to deal with the mind games the Endless put him through and his battle along with the heroes with Torment's crew, the robot and the evil Hulk. It ended with Batman's child using what was left of the magic that gave her life to defeat, Torment with that planet destroying attack of hers. He had to leave, MadHat told him that his part had ended in that world and the rest was up to the heroes to finish it. He only wish that he could have brought that child back to life but she was a being created from a wish and disappeared to where all wishes went to. He was strengthen through watching as a mere child with barely any magic that kept her alive, stand up to Torment and won because she still believed in the most powerful force there is, hope.

! Flashback !

In a destroyed landscape dotted with the bodies of the fallen heroes of two worlds, among them were the bodies of the Rei sisters who took the battle to them once, Blue Blade had exposed their base. He had died taking, Morbius and the flying fortress along with those bioweapons down, when he stab Morbius's power core with that light saber. The few that could still stand watch in awe as two beings of power fired beams of energy at each other. One was taking aim at the planet below trying to destroy it, while the other is doing everything that she can to stop it from happening. Kittybat stood her ground as she used her magic against, Torment who had defeated all the heroes who had tried to stop her. Her parents were shouting for her to stop, down below as she floated in the air above them. But she wouldn't hide she wouldn't let Torment win. She would prove to her father she has it in her to be his child.

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" Torment shouted as she hovered in the air powering a beam of energy that would destroy the planet, only being held back by the beam of magic being casted by Kittybat. "You're just a child who thinks she can defeat someone like me. It's the reason why your father doesn't want you, you can never be what he wants or be anything he would want from the one who will take up his cause. You're almost out of power, give in you can not win. You are just a stupid child."

"You're right, I am a child," Kittybat said looking up at Torment with a sad face as she pitied the sad being that she has become. "And it's because that, I'm a child is the reason why, I'll defeat you. For, I still believe in something that grownups stop believing in. And that's hope. The kind of hope that only a stupid child like me would still believe in. And, I still believe that you can be save."

Torment's eyes widen as Kittybat's energy consumed her energy adding its power to its own. Torment screamed as the light blue energy struck her. She tried to fight it off but it was like trying to stop a landslide with just a water hose. Torment screamed in rage as only a tiny bit of her energy attack was all that was left, and the only thing that was shielding her from the full force of it. Torment knew there was no hope for someone like her, she is a monster who destroys any and all hope, she was made to be the worse and the one who made her succeeded. But now with a force even more powerful than she is in front of her, she now felt something she thought she couldn't feel… hope that he torturous existence was at an end. She freely drop her attack letting out a laugh as she embrace her death, in the warm light of hope.

Batman and Catwoman both acted quickly and caught their child as she fell, now drain of all of her magic. They held her between them as to their horror was breaking apart like she was made out of ash. Kittybat put on a brave face even as tears fell from her eyes.

"With this… everything is over now. I don't have any magic left anymore. I'm a little… scared. Mama, at least you and papa can have a real child right? So you and papa have to get along. You're real child should be wanted by both of you," Kittybat smiled through a tear filled face as more than half of her body had broken away.

"You're wrong, I do want you," Batman said as he cried openly for the first time in years.

"That's okay papa," Kittybat smiled. "You don't have to lie to me. I just wish, I could have been the child you wanted."

Catwoman fell to her knees as she tried to hold on the pieces of her daughter as she finally broke away into bright blue sparks. Batman stood still holding out his hands staring at them, wanting to hold his child again, he never felt so empty. The heroes who were still standing just stood there, in mute horror seeing the child who found her way into their lives was now gone. The sounds of metal chains being drag snap them out of it.

"She died thinking you didn't want her. All because you were too scared to love someone. At least you knew that both your parents loved you, but yet you couldn't have done the same for your own child. Tell me how does it feel that you sure that your child died thinking that you never wanted her, just because you couldn't bare the thought of losing someone you love again?" Torment said as she to her horror still live.

"You," Batman growled as he and Catwoman glared at the one who killed their child.

"I can feel your hate for me," Torment said as her body was already healing itself. "I could easily kill you two. But that would be kind of me."

"Kind of you?" Catwoman ask.

"My mercy is my cruelty," Torment said. "With her death the love between you two has been broken. How can you Batman look at Catwoman and not see the child who just wanted her parents to be a family. Catwoman how can you look at him without seeing the man who drove your daughter into pushing herself to the breaking point just to gain his love that was never there for her?"

Both Catwoman and Batman shared a look at each other, they knew that she's right they would never look at each other the same. Nearby Wonder Woman was guilt ridden as she was the one who lead Kittybat to believe that Batman didn't want her. She had expected that she'll get over it and see that he did love her. But didn't know much about children and how they look at the world around them.

"Enough with your mind games," Shinji shouted appearing on the field in a flash of blinding light. His body was bleeding energy as he had rip himself free from his life support systems. He rip the fabric of space and time opening a doorway to a world of a dark ocean, behind Torment. (1) With a simple thought he flung Torment into the dark world with a blast of power that dwarfed the one Kittybat used and sealed the doorway trapping her.

"Shinji no!" his mother Yui shouted having regain a human form that looks like her real one but is as powerful as her Eve form. "You can't be outside!"

"I can't just let this happen," Shinji said having watch Kittybat giving up her life for a father who didn't want her. It hit too close to home. "I can make it right. I won't be like those gods and do nothing while things like this happen."

"Please bring her back," Catwoman said hopping that the god before her can save her child.

"I shall," Shinji said as he gathered the remaining sparks of magic that was Kittybat. Forming a small gem in his hand. "This is all that, I could save of her. It isn't enough to bring her back as she was. But, I can give her life for a price."

"What do you need?" Batman ask. Part of him knows that the being in front of him, a true god once he recovers to his full power would drain all life from a galaxy to gain his true form. Which is why they went from one alternate universe, divergent futures and parallel dimensions after another. Once they gather as much energy as they could they would pack up and leave before the gods or demons or both banded together to attack, to stop a true god to be born. But he is also knows that he's the best chance of saving Kittybat.

"I shall take some of your life force, it will shorten your life," Shinji said.

"Do it," Batman said not caring as long as he could bring her back. He suppressed a scream as he felt something draining him, a spark of energy came out of him. Shinji joined the gem and the spark together, then made it disappear.

"Where is she?" Catwoman ask looking around for Kittybat.

"I said, I couldn't return her as she was but maybe you two can raise her to be something like that once she's born," Shinji said as he was being held up by his mother as he had spent a lot of energy in bringing Kittybat back that not even a god could do.

"We were so close in getting you back to full power now… it be eons before we be this close again," Yui said holding her son close to her.

"We just have to wait a bit longer," Shinji said.

"I can't let you do that," Batman said. "Once you gain your full power back you will destroy everything in a galaxy to do so."

"Yes, I will but you can't stop me. You know what gods and demons are like. It's time for them to remember that there's someone above them. And you forget unlike others you have face, I have no limits," Shinji said as his eyes glowed with power. With a flash of light he and all of his minions, their base were gone.

Batman seeing Shinji now gone turn to Catwoman. She held her stomach gently as if she could already feel their daughter moving inside of her. He made a motion to walk to her but stop when she lock her eyes with his. The eyes that once held a spark of love for him was now gone, only emptiness was all that was left for him. She didn't even say a word as she turn around and walk away from him not wanting him to have anything to do with their child again. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He had let Kittybat think that he didn't wanted him for so long, instead of doing what his father would have done and embrace her as his. He had so many times he could have let her know he did wanted her but put it off to patrol the city. He lied to himself that he was doing it to make sure she would be safe but he was just too scared to let her into his heart for the fear of losing her. Now she was gone and Catwoman made it clear that she didn't want him to be with her again.

! End Flashback !

MadHat had let him watch the events but didn't let him join in. Saying that sometimes no matter how bad it is, things just have to be played out. He and the rest of his family do butt into things every now and then, but only when they need to. When ask why, he explained that he, TopHat and DarkHat always sees the world in a much different way then their younger family members. They see how the world could, should and must be all the time. They saw all the paths that would happen if they take action in anything, which is why they let things happen as they play out. Because some paths that would have happen would be worse then what would have happen in the first place.

But he saw what Madhat had wanted him to understand. He was becoming like, Batman who was distant, cold, ruthless, and bent on his goals to even his closest friends, as he feared that he couldn't take losing someone close to him again. It took him losing his daughter to realize how cold he had become. Even in death she still believe that he never wanted her and he was just telling her he did wanted her to make her feel better before she died.

He wouldn't be like that he will be the kind of father that he needed growing up. His daughters Reni and Iris had their mothers but they also needed a father as well. He was always so busy with the paperwork that he needs to do back at the castle and fighting the war. He will be there for them when they need him, he'll be the father that his wasn't. He'll make an ever lasting bond with his daughters and son…

"Wait, I don't have…," Ranma said to himself. He wonders where that thought of a son came from. Then it hits him, Naruto. Ever since they met, Naruto has become like one of the family. Iris and Reni already treat him like their brother. And he's so much like him that anyone would think that, Naruto is his son. Since his sisters and wives point out that he's as clueless as he is with women. He had to admit that Naruto and Hinata make a cute couple.

"Ranma you're still awake?" Chris ask as she was waken by his voice. She along with, Anne, Lachette, and Kasumi slept with him tonight. They took turns in who gets to sleep with him as even Ranma had his limits and the bed wasn't that big. "I thought you be asleep after what we put you thought tonight."

"Is having sex with you girls every night a good idea?" Ranma ask as he needs to train the kids in the morning.

"Yes since it keeps you too tried to even think of giving in to any of those sexy ninja women who want to get into your pants, since they want your bloodline," Chris smiled as she like the rest of his women like her plan to make sure he doesn't give in to anyone else but them.

"You know how hard it is to get me to willing to have sex," Ranma said.

"Yeah but that's the fun part," Chris replied. She and the other women made it into a game to get Ranma ready to service them. They even took baths with him to make sure he doesn't get ambushed and to make things more interesting for their bath time. And when that fails they just pin him on the bed and have their way with him.

"I wonder why most guys think it's a good thing to have a harem willing to have sex all the time," Ranma said tiredly.

"Because we love you," Chris smiled.

"You girls force me to have sex," Ranma said.

"Because you would have just run away," Chris said. "Even Naruto is doing better then you did in getting that a woman likes him."

"Speaking of Naruto. How would you feel if he came with us back home?" Ranma ask suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind but why are you asking?" Chris ask.

"I have been thinking a lot lately. And Naruto is a lot like me in so many ways and our girls do treat him like their brother…," Ranma said cutting it off there.

"You want to adopt him don't you?" Chris ask.

"If he wants," Ranma said. "His life here in this village is worse then mine back before, I left. For me it was just a two years of living in hell but for him it's been like that for all of his life. He be better off leaving this place and coming back with us."

"But back home there's still that war, not to mention all the strange stuff that keeps on happening," Chris said. "Those Ranma's from other worlds coming to ours. It's a good thing they left for another one, things would have gotten way too strange if they had stayed. Then those pirates who stop by with Viki's old friends. They were a strange but friendly crew for pirates, but they sailed off once they learned that those other pirates had sailed off back to where they came from. Good thing TopHat help them, or they would have been struck with us."

"I sure have missed out on a lot of stuff while, I was away," Ranma said.

"But it's nothing that you have been through. Going to that world with those superheroes must have been something," Chris said.

"Yes it was," Ranma said. "It be better that we let Naruto decide if he wants to come with us."

"It be nice to have him around," Chris said as she rest herself against his body missing the feel while he was away from her.

"Yes it would," Ranma replied as he rest his head on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Dark Ocean world from Digimon.

!


	13. Bar Talk

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bar Talk –

In one of the bars of the city that only serves female ninjas. A group of them were having a drink after another failed attempt to seduce Ranma. No matter what they tried they just couldn't get his interest in any of them. Kurenai and Anko sat together drinking their troubles away. Anko was still unsettle in that Ranma is still angry with her for that almost killing Naruto joke. And now she knows how powerful he really is once he stops pulling his punches, she knows she's as good as dead as her old teacher is as her curse mark was still there. With Kurenai she has to deal with Hinata's father who was against his daughter growing so close to Naruto. He was only allowing Hinata to train since he knows how powerful she's getting being taught by Ranma's sisters. None of the nins of any of the villages could believe how powerful Ranma's group are. They threw around one powerful jutsu after another in their training that would leave any of the watching nins almost died from overuse of their chakra.

The team 7 and Hinata are still learning to use their ki as that form of energy is called by Ranma's group. They all have become much stronger then they were before thanks to the training that gotten by Ranma and his group. It made the ninjas of the village and the visiting ones wonder how powerful his group really are. The display of power that Ranma showed in the Forest of Death had already spread far and wide. That one attack he used on Orochimaru displayed for all to see, that he's someone not to take lightly. And ever since he revealed that he has the bloodlimit to be able to fly with that single wing coming out of his back, all the single women of the village have been trying to get into his pants for the hope of mothering his child who might have the bloodlimit as well. Iris and Reni have been getting offers for engagements but all were quickly put down as Ranma said that he wouldn't put any child of his through that kind of stuff he had to go through.

"Well they went and failed again," Kurenai said to Anko while glancing at the other women in the bar.

"You know with all of them trying to seduce lord Ranma, it's surprising that none of them have gotten his interest," Anko said.

"He does have two wives and he does sleep with most of the women in his services you know," Kurenai pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. I mean all of them have different body types so lord Ranma has all of his bases covered. That maid of his Shizu had the small breasted cutie look while Tina has the busty amazon look. And from what, I heard from some of the people in his group he has plenty more back home. There's no reason for him to look for anymore bedmates," Anko pointed out.

"You can say that again," Kasumi said appearing next to the two along with Kodachi and Ayame.

"What how did you three?" Anko ask as it's been awhile since anyone has been able to sneak up on her.

"Oh you know it's all skill," Kodachi said.

"I taught them how to sneak around. Which they use to sneak up on Ranma when they're in the mood," Ayame stated.

"Well you know how Ranma is. It takes a lot to get him in the mood for sex," Kasumi said.

"That is the fun part," Kodachi smiled. "And it's also the reason why none of those women who throw themselves on him can get anything from him."

"Really?" Kurenai ask.

"Every night we have sex with him making him have sex with all of us before we let him sleep," Kasumi smirks.

"Talk for yourself," Ayame grumbles.

"You all have sex with Ranma?" Anko ask getting the attention of the other women in the bar.

"Yes he can pleasure all of us. Even if he'll be dead tried the next morning and has no interest in any woman offering sex because of that," Kodachi smiled.

"We're making sure that Ranma doesn't have any interest in having sex with anyone, by making sure he has all the sex that he doesn't want to have," Kasumi said smirking. "It's so fun to hear him saying that he can't cum anymore while his body says otherwise."

"But he does make us pay for us ganging up on him. He goes and makes us go crazy by making us cum till we don't know which way is up. It's a good thing there's plenty of us bedmates around or Chris and Lachette would be walking around funny. It takes awhile for him to cum and he's able to make us cum four to six times for everyone of his," Kodachi adds.

"Lucky you," Kurenai said grumbling under her breath as her love interest couldn't do that for her. The other women in the bar also grumble about how lucky they are to have a man like that.

"Ok so he can last awhile and knows how to use it. But does he have the size and thickness to back that up?" Anko asking a question that's on many of the women in the bar minds.

He's about this long," Kasumi said holding up her hands and giving the women in the bar how long Ranma's manhood is. While Kodachi made a circle with her fingers to show how thick he is. It was just shy of being obscene, which made all the women feel both a little fear about having something that big shove up inside of them, and lust of having something that big inside of them.

"He isn't for someone who can't take that kind of sex level. I was train in all arts even the art of sex for the missions that needs me to sleep with a man to either kill him or get something from him. And someone like Ranma is very dangerous since he ruins women for anyone else after having him. I have heard about how some female ninjas betrayed their clan, all for the sake of a man who have given her pleasure beyond anything she had ever experience before," Ayame said.

"Let me guess you never slept with a real man before have you?" Kodachi ask.

"All of them only cared about getting off and not caring about if, I came or not," Ayame said. "I always made their deaths very painful."

"Same here," Anko said as she had taken missions where she had to sleep with a target before. None of them were even good or have that much to write home about.

"At least you girls don't have to deal with a man who will lift you off your feet and hold you so tight that you can't even move, all awhile power driving his dick into you. Ranma just loves to put us into a daze, making us cum so much that once he's finally done. We're too weak to even get up and can only watch as he does the samething to another woman. Sure it's the best sex, I ever had but, Ranma is getting way too good at making us cum till we can't move," Kasumi said while all the other women gave her a flat stare.

"Oh you poor things how tough it must be for you to suffer underneath a stud like him," said one of the younger women who couldn't find a boyfriend that could make her cum even once.

"I sure wish, I had your problem," one of the married women said.

"I wish my boyfriend could make me cum like that," one of the women said.

"It be nice to have a man who is even half a man as lord Ranma," another adds.

"He is something else," Kasumi said.

"And the reason why we're so protective of him," Kodachi said. "He's too good to give up. We're already sharing him with many other women back home. And there's no way we're going to let even more women join. While Ranma is a bit much for any one woman to handle by herself, we do like our arrangements in whose turn it is to sleep with him."

"Don't forget he also has that talent to be irritating without even trying," Ayame pointed out.

"Yes but he gotten better then it was before," Kodachi said. "Ever since he became a father he no longer acts like that anymore. He just acts like the kind of father that he always wanted and needed when he was younger."

"That reminds me," Kasumi said as she turns to Kurenai. "Naruto doesn't have any family right?"

"Yes, why?," Kurenai ask.

"Oh, Ranma just wanted to make sure," Kasumi said.

"What he wants to take him in as his son?" Anko said jokingly.

"If he wants to," Kodachi said. Causing many of the women in the bar who were drinking at the time do a spit-take.

!

The Next Morning -

Ranma once again found himself in the Hokage tower, standing in front of the elders of the village. Sarutobi had called him over once news reached him of what he wanted to do with Naruto. He was surprise of how fast the news had spread.

"Ranma you're planning on adopting Naruto into your family?" Sarutobi ask.

"Yes if he wants," Ranma said.

"Do you have any idea what he is?" one of the elders ask.

"No you tell me," Ranma said glaring at him. "Because, I have seen nothing but this village blaming everything on him. Just like how my life use to be."

"We can't tell you why," an elder said.

"Why am, I not surprise about that. Just remember if, Natruto wants to be my son, I am going to take him with me once it's time to go home," Ranma stated.

"Lord Ranma you do know that will make him a missing nin," Sarutobi said.

"I have dealt with hunter nins before, from Kasumi's clan till they finally gave up. I do know that, I can take any team you send after us," Ranma said coldly.

"You would be a target yourself then," a elder pointed out.

"You all do remember the hole, I made in the forest. If you're smart you make sure, I don't have a reason to do the same in the village," Ranma said as he uses a speed jutsu leaving the elders wondering how he did that.

"Once he learns the truth he'll see the reason why that brat is treated as he is," one of the elders said.

"That's if he doesn't see Naruto as just the container of the demon instead of the demon as all of you see him as," Sarutobi said causing all the elders to feel fear. All of them wondering what Ranma would do if he takes, Naruto's side.

!

Elsewhere -

Naruto sat in his room of his run down apartment. He had heard about the news that Ranma wanted to adopt him, making him apart of his family. He would gain a father, two mothers and two sisters. The thing that he always wanted would be his. He would have a family that loved him. But he's scared of what will happen once they find out about the demon that was sealed inside of him. He's just scared that he would be left alone, once more.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Anyone knows any fics where Naruto gains a family? It's hard to find those kinds of fics.

!


	14. The Godparents

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Godparents –

In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk with his two former students sitting in front of him. Tsuande and Jiraiya had both received a letter from their former teacher telling them to comeback to the village. They both came because their godson was in danger of leaving the village.

"This lord Ranma wants to adopt Naruto into his family?" Jiraiya ask.

"Yes he and his family have become very close to him in the past few weeks since they have been here," Sarutobi said.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Tsuande ask.

"You two are his godparents it's about time for you two to start acting like it," Sarutobi said. "The only way of changing Ranma's mind of taking, Naruto with him when he leaves to go back to his home. Is to convince Naruto to stay in the village. You two have to get Naruto to see both of you as his real family like his parents wanted you two to be."

"From what, I heard this lord Ranma is rich as his group have been using gold coins to buy things around the village. I would go with the ones with the money," Tsuande said.

"And he does have those ladies with him," Jiraiya said thinking about those sexy women that are with the lord.

"This is no joke. Ranma has already shown he isn't one to be taken lightly. He freely gave away chakra enhancing equipment and shown the ones he has taken as students jutsus that no one has ever seen before. Once he learns of the fox sealed inside of Naruto. Two things might happen. Knowing what his life was like, Ranma will take Naruto into his family as he said that Naruto's life was very much like his. The second is that once he knows why Naruto is treated as he is by the rest of the village, he will take revenge for what the village has done to Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry with me and her here," Jiraiya said pointing to Tsuande. "We'll be able to take him."

"You think so?" Sarutobi said as he shows them the massive creator that Ranma made in the Forest of Death, by his viewing orb. "Hopefully this is all that's left of Orochimaru."

"He took on Orochimaru and won?" Tsuande ask eyes wide seeing what they're up against.

"Yes he easily took on Orochimaru thanks to the fact he knows how to fight nins thanks to the high level house nins he has with him," Sarutobi said.

"It's been a long time since there have been house nins around here," Jiraiya mutters to himself. Ever since the villages were built all the house nins left their former masters to become apart of the villagers of that time. "What are they like and how many are there?"

"There are six if you count Ranma's wife Lachette are all quite skilled. Sasuke the weakest of the group seems to be the information gather and has been able to sneak around without anyone noticing him. Kodachi and Kasumi act as bodyguards for his children as well as sleeping with him which is wives allow. Lachette on the other hand while Ranma's wife has shown to be skilled as a ninja. The last two Watari and Ayame are a different class all together. Their kind of training has made them very hardcore. They haven't shown how powerful they are but from what, I felt from them, both of them are easily on my level when, I was younger," Sarutobi explains.

"Does he have the bloodline that allows him to fly?" Tsuande ask having heard about a lord from the western land who could. In all of her years studying bloodlines she has never heard about one that allows a person to fly before.

"He only has the power to glide but he does have limited flight ability with his wing," Sarutobi answers having watch Ranma show off his wing to his students. From what he has seen Ranma could fly with his one wing but has a limited range and mostly glides with it. "It gives him an advantage as he can stay out of range of most ground attacks while firing energy beams down on his targets. And combine with his jutsu that allowed him to create the massive hole, has made many uneasy in dealing with him about him taking Naruto with him."

"Since he has the power to destroy the village if anyone makes him angry enough," Jiraiya said. In his travels he has never seen a jutsu that powerful before. And he wonders if it was being used at full power or Ranma was holding back in case any of the rookies got caught in the blast zone. He didn't know what scares him more.

"Yes and why you two need to convince Naruto not to leave with Ranma's group. He is the fourth's son and the hero of the village, he cannot be allowed to leave the village like this. He has to see that he does have family in this village and he doesn't need to be taken into another family. He should have never had to grow up as an orphan, but since both of you didn't want to take responsibility and had raised him. That's the reason why Naruto has become so close to Ranma and his family, because they treat him as if he was apart of their family," Sarutobi said.

"I had important work to do," Jiraiya said.

"And, I was in no shape to raise a child," Tsuande responded.

"And that makes your mission that much harder," Sarutobi said to the two. "From this moment till, Ranma's group leaves. It's you two mission to convince Naruto to accept you two as his family as it's the only way to get him to stay in the village."

"How are we going to do that?" Jiraiya ask having never spent time with Naruto, ever.

"Teach him the skills you have and try to bond with him," Sarutobi said.

"We'll do our best," Tsuande said.

"That won't be good enough," Sarutobi stated knowing that they have nothing to work with Naruto, and once he finds out that they're his godparents… (1)

!

Elsewhere in the Village -

In the inn where Ranma and his family are staying at. Ranma was relaxing in a bath as he washing off all the sweat and body fluids that covered his body. Ever since he had been forced into having sex with his women, they have been making him have sex with them every night. Not that he doesn't enjoy it, but being made to have sex with four or more women at a time was really taking it out of him. He's just glad that Chris, Shizu, Lachette, Kasumi, Kodachi, and Anne have Water or Wind Rune's to heal him when he reached his limit. But he does get back at the girls by making them cum till they couldn't move.

"Ranma what does Naruto think of you adopting him?" Shizu ask as she scrubs his back while she sat behind him naked in the bath with him. As his personal maid she made sure she'll be able to sever him whenever she could. And since he started having sex with her and the others, she wouldn't be tied up anymore by the others when they wanted sometime alone with him. She would have taken this chance to have sex with Ranma but he has more important things to think about.

"I talk to him but he says he wants sometime to think about it," Ranma said. "He's hiding something that has to do with him being blamed as, I was before."

"You figured it out?" Shizu ask.

"I think, I do and if it's what, I think it is…," Ranma said leaving that thought in the air. "He really is like me in so many ways." (2)

"Which is why you should take him in. Iris and Reni are already treating him like their brother. While your sisters treat him apart of the family," Shizu said. "Not to mention that he's just like you being clueless with women."

"I know," Ranma signed. Watching Naruto and Hinata try to start a relationship is painful to watch since both of them are so shy with each other.

"It's a good thing Kasumi and Kodachi are going to help Hinata with that," Shizu said.

"And how are they going to do that?" Ranma said knowing he's not going to like it.

!

Elsewhere -

"I can't wear this!" Hinata said as she, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are blushing red as the two older kunoichis, Kodachi and Kasumi had forced them into revealing outfits. All of them are now wearing ninja outfits that are just as revealing as the two older kunoichis are wearing. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were blushing for wearing outfits like this and the fact that Hinata while the wall flower, is much better built then they are.

The outfits in question are quite provocative as they're the same kind of kunoichi outfits that Kasumi and her fellow female clanwomen wear. They are cut so that they showed off a lot of skin and left little to the imagination. While they didn't have the built that Kasumi has to fill the outfits out like she does, they still made the young girls look sexy.

"I know that you two wear these kinds outfit's to look sexy for Ranma but we're not old enough for that kind of stuff," Tenten said blushing. Hinata was about ready to die if any one saw her dress like this, while Sakura and Ino wondered if Sasuke would like them better if they wear the outfit for them.

"There is a reason why they wear outfits that show off their bodies," Ayame said appearing in the doorway quickly closing it behind her.

"Oh why?" Sakura ask.

"As you already know thanks to the vitamins and supplements that make children who train to be ninja be strong once they're older. Also gifted most women with lust and full bodies, that has made them a target for lusting men. Since there's little that can be done to change the attitudes, but they could accept themselves as they were and not try to change. Which is why some women don't hide their male bewitching beauty. Instead they embraced it. Rather than trying to avoid arousing males, they go out of their way to do so. Men who are 'turned on' and expecting a reward at the end, were allot more cooperative than a frustrated man. A man with a stiff pecker have a lot harder time fighting than one with a limp noodle. Kunoichis like Kasumi outfits are designed as much to showcase their bodies for all to see. They favored wearing little instead of wearing some kind of defensive armor, counting on their speed to stop a sword blow or other attack. This meant they could usually leave their chests more exposed, which in a way was a sort of armor in itself. This insured that the men she was fighting would do everything they could to take her alive. And not hit her in her chest. As we kunoichis often use our bodies to lure our targets into a false sense of safety to get them to give us what we came for or make it easier to kill them," Ayame explains. (3)

"That's the reason?" Ino ask as she like the other girls took a separate class from the boys. As being a kunoichi also means that some missions they would have to use their bodies to complete the mission.

"Yes as, I'm sure you girls take a class in learning how to use what you got to lure men to you," Kasumi said causing the other girls to blush. "The skills that, I use on Ranma, I learned from those classes. Which helps a lot when it comes to making things more fun in bed."

"And she shows the rest of us those skills as well," Kodachi said. "It really helps to get Ranma to get off before he kills us."

"I still don't know to either pity you girls or envy you," Ayame said. While she can't stand Ranma, hearing how good he is in bed made her wish she had a man like that at least once.

"Is it really like that?" Hinata ask.

"Listen up girls this is something you should know about men," Kasumi said as she begins to tell the young girls about her encounters with men before she met Ranma. The younger girls faces became redder as they listen as Kodachi and Ayame added to the talk.

!

At the training grounds -

Naruto was busy was he tries out the moves Ranma had shown him. Currently he's trying to use the chestnut fist. Picking the nuts out of an open flame hurt, but he was able increased his arm speed. He just needed to get use to using the new move. He's still trying to learn how to throw energy blast like the others can but he still needs some work with that.

Thinking about it Naruto wonders if he goes with Ranma, that this would be his life. Learning how to become just like Ranma, becoming just as powerful as he is. Being apart of a family… It was what he always wanted. Now it's right in front of him. But he's scared that once, Ranma finds out about what was done to him. Will he see him as Naruto or as the fox as everyone else in the village see him as.

"That's pretty interesting jutsu you got there," Tsuande said as she and Jiraiya have been watching him for awhile now.

"Is that a jutsu you learned from that lord Ranma?" Jiraiya ask.

"Yeah that's where, I learn it from," Naruto said looking over at the two. "Who are you two?"

"We're your godparents," Tsuande said.

Naruto stared at the two before turning his back to them. "I heard that before. You two are just saying that so you can try to kill me. Like the last time."

"What?" Jiraiya ask.

"Forget it, I'm too old to fall for that trick again," Naruto said.

"But we are your godparents. The Hokage ask us to comeback to the village," Tsuande said.

"Why should, I believe you?" Naruto ask.

"Because they are," the Hokage said stepping into view. After the last time Naruto was trick at the age of five he stop being in anyone coming up to him and saying that they're his family.

"Those two are?" Naruto ask glaring at the two. "So why comeback now?"

"We got news that you're planning on leaving the village and become the adopted son of Lord Ranma. So we came back to the village to show you that you do have family here and that you have no reason to leave," Tsuande explains.

"And we can show you all of the skills we picked up on the road," Jiraiya said giving his godson a big grin.

"You two really think that after leaving me alone for all of these years, living by myself in a village that hates me. That, I would welcome both of you with open arms," Naruto said.

"We had important work to do," Jiraiya defended himself.

"We did what we had to make sure that the village stayed safe," Tsuande said. "We're sorry for not being there while you were growing up. But we can start being a family now. How about it you give us a chance to be your family?"

"No," Naruto said.

"What are you saying?" the Hokage ask.

"I said no," Naruto said coldly. "They gave up being my family from the start. Why in the world should, I give them a chance when it's clear that if, Ranma didn't wanted me to be his son. That neither of them would have cared enough to see me."

"We do care," Tsuande said.

"And it only took you years to comeback to the village to see me. Only because, I'm thinking of leaving the village," Naruto said. "Well you don't have to wonder anymore. I'm going to be Ranma's son, Reni's and Iris's brother. I get two mothers who care for me and three aunts. All you two can offer me is two godparents who only care about me when they have to be."

Naruto turn around making his way to the inn to see Ranma. "Wait you can't your parent's legacy end for the village," Jiraiya shouted out.

"And why should, I care when, I was never allowed to know who they are?" Naruto ask.

Seeing this was the last chance of changing his mind Sarutobi knew what he had to do. "Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and your was mother was Kushina Uzumaki the strongest kunoichi of the Leaf histroy."

"And that matters to me how?" Naruto ask shocking the three older leaf nins. "It's way too late for that, much too late. I have a new family, better then the one, I never had to begin with. As you left me, I'm leaving this village for a new life."

With that Naruto took off leaving the three older nins shell shock. Tsuande and Jiraiya saw that their godson didn't want them anymore. As they didn't wanted to take him in when he was left alone in the world. Sarutobi on the other hand wonders what to do now as his last card to get Naruto to stay in the village has only made up his mind to leave it. While in the tree line Kiba and Lee who were training themselves had overheard everything, shocking them to their core.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Does anyone know any fics that has Tsuande and Jiraiya reveal to Naruto that they're his godparents and he reacts as he should to people who didn't want to raise a child and only met him once he's too old for them to really bond?

2 - Once you think about it it's the reason why before, Ranma fan fiction was all over the place before Naruto came hitting the spotlight. They're very much alike, which is why so many fans of Ranma have come over to the Naruto train as they're so different but are so alike.

3 - Besides for fan service female ninjas dressing in revealing outfits. That's the only real reason they dress like that. To make men think with their lower heads instead of their upper head. Since they be too busy looking at the bouncing boobs to bother keeping an eye on the woman's hands that holds a weapons ready for the kill.

!


	15. New Family

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Family –

Naruto stood in front of the man who wanted to be his father. He's been scared, so scared to tell him about the demon fox that was sealed by his birth father. And leaving him alone in a village that hates him and two godparents that didn't care about him. Now he told Ranma about the fox and what had happen earlier today.

"All this time you were blame for something your parents done to you. Putting a heavy burden on you and leaving you in the care of two people who cared more for themselves then your well being," Ranma said sadly. "You are like me. In the worse way possible. We were both given caretakers who only cared for themselves."

"Like how your mother would kill you for family honor that your father had already destroyed by his own hands," Naruto said remembering the play well. He had gotten into playing the part because, Ranma's sad childhood was just like his.

"I never had a choice. My life was all planned out for me by those two. Never caring what, I thought as long as it fitted in that woman's view of honor. And that man only caring about feeding his stomach and putting all the dept and matters of honor on me. They expected me to do what they wanted me to do instead of letting me do what, I wanted with my life. And your parents left you alone, sealing a demon inside of you thinking that everything would work out. Leaving you in the care of two people who are just like my parents," Ranma said to Naruto.

"Do you still want to have me as your son? Even with a demon sealed inside of me?" Naruto ask holding back his tears as he held onto the hope that Ranma did see him as a boy who just wanted to be loved.

"Why wouldn't, I want you?" Ranma ask him. "You are you, that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks… dad," Naruto said crying with happiness embracing Ranma in a hug, that he returns.

"Welcome to the family son," Chris said as she, Lachette, Natsume, Kurumi, Yun, Reni, and Iris entered the room. All of them had listen and none of them cared about the demon sealed inside of him. For as Ranma said. Naruto is Naruto and that's all that really matters.

"Thank you all," Naruto said as he couldn't think of what to say. Finally after years of being alone. He had what he had always wanted… a family that loves him.

!

Inside the Seal -

The nine tail fox has been trapped in the cage of the seal inside Naruto. It's been waiting for the day it be able to escape from the seal and destroy the village of the two that sealed him in the first place. Suddenly it saw the cage door opening, thanks to a dark figure standing in front of its cage.

"You freed me. To thank you, I'll make your death swift," the fox demon said walking towards the figure. But once he got a good look at the one that freed it. The demon fox strongest of the tail demons, quickly backed into the cage. For standing in front of his cage, is Dark Hat. Even with it's power, it's no match for him.

"Naruto is now apart of the family now," Dark Hat said in a voice that made the demon fox whimper like a kit. "And, I know what's going to happen very soon. You're going to do what, I say to the letter. Or you're going to wish that you had stayed in this cage."

"Whatever you say," the fox demon said wanting to break eye contact with Dark Hat's dark cold eyes but couldn't. It was like staring into hell… no what he sees in those eyes made hell look like heaven.

!

The Next Day -

News of Naruto having the demon fox sealed inside of him and being the son of Minato and Kushina quickly spread through the village. Thanks to Kiba and Lee had quickly told their fellow rookies about what they had overheard, which quickly spread to the rest of the village. It shocked the village right down to its core. All these years the son of the fourth Hokage had survive the battle and its been the boy that they have been tormenting since he was born. The other villages also found out about Naruto, but there was little they could do about it. As Naruto made it clear that he wanted to be lord Ranma's son. After seeing the aftermath of the battle in the forest, none of them wanted to make him their enemy. Besides with what he has freely given to his students, clothes that made them stronger. Having him as a friend who could trade them the same kind of clothes or tools would make them very powerful in the long run.

The elders and heads of the clans of the Leaf village were now besides themselves. Naruto the son of the two strongest of the Leaf Village was in danger of leaving the village and taking his bloodline with him. With the kind of power Minato and Kushina displayed when they were still alive, they could only imagine what Naruto would show once he reach his peak of power. But only if he could be convince to give the village another chance. But how do you ask someone who had no idea why he was treated as a monster for all of his life, to give the people who tormented him to give them another chance to show him kindness, that he should have been shown from the very start?

"Well you really done it now darling," Kodachi said to Ranma as she watch what was happening in the streets below the inn. "Everyone down there feels the need to make things up to Naruto now."

"Yes but unlike you, Shampoo, and Ukyo they had done much worse to Naruto. You three do love me but couldn't show it because of one thing or another. They on the other hand just wanted someone to take the blame like Akane," Ranma said glancing through the open door of the kids room. Naruto had slept with his new family, sharing his now little sister's bed. Iris had cuddled herself to his side during the night like she does with him. Naruto had open up to them showing them the pain and the sadness that has been inflicted upon him by the people of the Leaf Village. It would take much healing to undone the damage. Just like how his girls and friends had helped him heal from his pain.

"But he's still young and has a family now that loves him," Kodachi said. "Once we head home he'll be able to live the life he wants instead of killing himself to get these people to see him as Naruto."

"Ranma there's someone here to see you," Shizu said as she let, Kakashi into the room.

"What do you want?" Ranma ask narrowing his eyes at the bum of a teacher.

"I'm here to see Naruto. He needs to learn the jutsus his father taught me," Kakashi said.

"And why do you suddenly care to see him?" Ranma ask. "You have been his teacher for at least six months. But you showed no interest in training him, Sasuke or Sakura. Which me and my sisters did as you couldn't cared less. Now suddenly after hearing that he's the son of the late Hokage you suddenly care."

"I want to make things right. His father was my teacher when, I was around his age. He needs to be train in the style his father used, to continue on with his legacy and continue on in his name," Kakashi pleaded.

"Is that all you think of him just as a tool to continue on with the man who made his life hell?" Ranma ask. "It is a noble thing he and his wife did, giving their lives to save the village. But at the cost of making their son lose his childhood."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi ask.

"It's so easy for people like you to believe that being young, Naruto can bounce back from the abuse he has suffered for all of his life? Just like that? No it's not that easy. I should know, I was treated the same way. It took a true friend who could have just left me walking on the side of the road, to help me from walking down a darker path. But its worse for Naruto, it wasn't a fat man or a woman who cared more for honor then anything else ruining his life. It's the whole village that has ruined his life. You people actually think that giving him with gifts or love will heal him just like that? When it's you people are the reason he's how he is now?" Ranma ask him.

"We have done much to hurt him. But there's still time to make things right," Kakashi said.

"You people are only acting like this because he's the son of the great hero the 4th Hokage. If he was anyone else's child none of you would care," Ranma said coldly. "Do you even realize why he always acts like that happy go lucky fool all the time?"

"Because he wants attention," Kakashi answers.

"No that's only part of the answer," Ranma explains. "He does it because most of his life he had to act as a child all the time because, growing up he had to be an adult. I've been in his apartment if you can call it that. It's run down, bug ridden shack, in the worse part of town. Since the day he was left there, he had to do everything by himself. He had to be an adult while the rest of the kids of his age got to enjoy their childhood. He acts like a small child all the time when he's outside because it's the only time he gets to act like a child. The reason he laughs all the time, is because he has to laugh to cry."

"I can be there for him," Kakashi said as it sank in how deeply scared Naruto is. He had never seen Naruto cry anymore just laugh things off. But if what Ranma said was true. All the time Naruto was laughing when he was mistreated around the village was the only way he could cry anymore.

"And you'll always be late," Naruto said standing in the room he shared with his sisters.

"Naruto, I want to help you," Kakashi said seeing the reason he's here in front of him.

"You're too late, as you always are," Naruto said. "I don't need anything from this village now."

"Naruto what about your dream of being the Hokage?" Kakashi ask. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

"No that's not what, I wanted. It was something to get you people to see me more then the demon you all believe me as. I have what, I always wish to have," Naruto said.

"Naruto now that everyone knows who your parents are, everything will change. You will get all the rights and privileges of your clan. The holdings of your parents are going to be open to you along with the clan's manor, everything they owned is now yours. There's no need for you to become, Lord Ranma's son, you'll have everything that you would need or want," Kakashi said.

"You think, I want to be dad's son for what, I can get by being a lord's son?" Naruto ask shocking Kakashi as he calls, Ranma his dad. Further more by throwing his headband to him. Kakashi caught it looking at it in shock before looking at Naruto. "All, I wanted what, I always wanted, is to have a family that loves me."

"What can you people offer him better then that?" Ranma ask as he pushes Kakashi out of the room. Leaving Kakashi to have it sink in how much Naruto has become apart from everyone in the village. They had always treated him as an unwanted outsider, now that they want him to be apart of the village. He no longer wants anything to do with them, as he's right he and the others wouldn't care if he wasn't Minato's son. They made their choice long ago and now their paying for it.

!

In the Hokage Tower -

Sarutobi watch as the clan heads and elders yell at each other over what to do about, Naruto. They were trying to come up with a way to get on Naruto's good side. The power in Naruto's blood is too powerful to give up. His parents are the most powerful couple ever to be appear in the village, the power that Naruto should have is all but unlimited. The clan heads are already making plans to give Naruto the best training that could be found in the village. As well as making plans for him to marry into their clan.

"You're all forgetting that Naruto doesn't want to be apart of this village anymore," Sarutobi spoke up to the crowd. "My best bet in getting him to stay backfired and he has chosen to be lord Ranma's child."

"We just made things worse," Tsuande said as the realization of what she and Jiraiya had done finally sank in.

"I had hope he would at least given us a chance to show him what we could have taught him," Jiraiya said having not slept well last night. He kept dreaming of Minato and Kushina asking him why he didn't taken care of their son.

"It's because both of you never love him enough to take care of him," Chris said as she, Lachette, and Natsume entered the room.

"We came here to give you the news that Naruto has decided to leave the village and become my brother's son," Natsume said as the oldest of the family she made herself the head of the Jones family.

"Which means he's no longer apart of this village that has made it clear they don't want him around," Lachette adds.

"Naruto can't leave the village," an elder shouted.

"His parents wishes must be honored," another adds.

"He's the hero of the Leaf Village and he will be honor as his parents wanted," a clan head said.

"Yeah and it's only ten years too late," Natsume said glaring at everyone.

"You're only saying that you all will honor his parents wishes only because you all know who his parents are," Chris said.

"You only care now because it will look bad for all of you when Naruto leaves this village with us as his new family. The other villages and the lords will know that Minato the 4th Hokage who gave his life for this village only wished that his son would be seen as a hero. But instead you people only saw and treated him as the demon fox. Once the news gets out the view many people have about the Leaf village will change," Lachette stated making many in the room truly gasp at what's at stake for the name of the village. Since the very start the Leaf has been known as a place where all the people were like a family. When this gets out the name of the village is going to be dragged through the mud.

"We need a chance to gain forgiveness from Naruto," Tsuande said. "I know, I mess up big time. But, I want to make things right and be the replacement for the mother he never knew."

"My son already has a mother," Lachette said locking her eyes on the older woman. She has already been mistaken for being Naruto's mother whenever he was with her and Iris.

"Two mothers," Chris said putting her hand on her chest. "And two sisters who already see him as their brother."

"Two mother hey," Jiraiya said locking his sights on Chris's ample chest. "Well, I can see you really have a mother figure."

Jiraiya suddenly found himself with a pair of knives around his neck and a sword poking his chest, right over his heart. Looking into Chris's eyes he knew that she wouldn't think twice in killing him. And he expected the same goes for Lachette who's standing behind his chair.

"I heard about you," Chris said coldly. "You rather write those dirty books then care for your godson. Why you were chosen for the job is beyond me. Well you and that woman are no longer my son's godparents. Once we get back home, I can chose a much better person for the job."

"But he's my godson," Jiraiya said.

"Then where were you when he was starving? When he was sick? When he was being beaten by the villagers who only saw him as a monster?" Lachette ask. "You think that either you or that woman be able to heal the scars left behind by that? How do you help someone when neither of you made it clear that you never cared at all for him before." (1)

"I want to make things right," Tsuande said.

"How can you heal his scars? Not just the ones you can see that cover his body but the mental ones as well? I saw what this village has done to him. His body is like Ranma's covered in old scars that runs deep. I heard how you're a healer but how can you take care of someone who needs to heal when you never cared for him to begin with?" Natsume ask glaring at Tsuande who couldn't bare to meet her glaze.

"Enough!" Sarutobi said causing the two to let go of Jiraiya. "If you take Naruto he will be a missing nin."

"And that scares us how?" Natsume ask. "Kasumi was hunted by her clan till, Ranma destroyed most of their village. He only left survivors as a example for others about attacking anyone close to him. You all know what he did in the Forest of Death. Do anyone here really want to see him once he stops holding back like he did before?"

"He was holding back?" Sarutobi ask eyes wide and losing color.

"You actually think that, Ranma would let lose a attack like that on that kind of scale without holding back? He was worried about getting any of the teams taking the test getting caught up in the blast. That's why the blast zone was that small," Chris said making everyone in the room wonder how powerful Ranma really is.

"We only tell you people once. Naruto is now Naruto Jones. He's no longer apart of this village and any show of force to keep him here, you will all see what happens to those who try to hurt one of our family," Narsume said.

"We will destroy anyone who tries to keep my son away from us," Lachette said. With that they left the room, heading back to the inn to comfort their newest family member as there was much healing to be done. Leaving the leaders of the Leaf wondering what to do next. What could they do that wouldn't reflect badly on the village, as with Ranma being a lord it wouldn't sit well with the other lords to using force. And they feared of what he would do if they did.

!

Elsewhere -

Orochimaru watch as the Leaf Village became chaotic as the news about Naruto spread. While he knows that fighting Ranma again would kill him, he now saw an opening. His plan could still go out as he had plan. But now with the moral of the village would be low and they would have their minds elsewhere. Made things much easier for him, he'll be able to take everyone by surprise now. He might even get a new body out of the deal. With the power from, Ranma's body. He wouldn't need the blood limit he came for, he would have something much better.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – It's a classic case of fridge horror. Once you realized that Jiraiya and Tsuande both knew about Naruto being left alone after his parents had died. And did nothing about it.

!


	16. Friends

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Friends –

"I still can't believe it," Sakura said to the other rookies who had all met up in the training grounds. "All this time Naruto had the demon fox sealed inside of him."

"And he's going to become, Ranma's son leaving the village for good," Kiba said.

"Ranma did say that he could have easily turn evil with what happen to him," Shino said.

"With what happen to Naruto, Ranma is taking him as his son to save him from that path," Shikamaru said.

"He did said that if he didn't met with Master Thomas he wouldn't turn out as he did," Tenten said.

"Yeah acting in that play really showed us what kind of life, Ranma had before he left," Kiba said.

"I hope that Ranma isn't going to teach the village a lesson," Ino said as the image of the hole he made back in the forest was still fresh in her and many others minds.

"With the kind of power he has, we stand as much chance as we did with the fox demon," Neji said as he like the rest of his clan saw the energy he had drawn upon to use that jutsu. It was like nothing that any of them had ever seen before, it was like he was drawing power from a bottomless well.

"Not to mention the others," Choji said, he had watched the training that Ranma and his sisters did with their students. Then there was Tina who while didn't like to show off, showed the few times that she did that she could react to anything in what it takes to blink.

"We need to see him," Lee said. "He needs to see that he does have friends here. Like how some of the people back where, Ranma came from showed him that there are some people he could call friends."

"Before he goes away forever," Hinata said.

!

At the inn -

Ranma was sitting down with Naruto explaining the truth about him and his group. He explained how he was sent here to this world by, Tina's brother, MadHat. And that he like the others are from different worlds.

"You are all from other worlds?" Naruto ask his new father.

"Yes son me and the others are," Ranma said. "Please understand that once you come with us back to our home. There's a chance that you'll never be able to return back here."

"Thank you for telling me this," Naruto said as this was the most honest thing anyone has ever done to him. "There isn't anything here for me. Everyone will treat me better now that they know who my birth parents are. But only because they know who they are, they wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. You and the others are my family now. That's all, I ever wanted growing up. To have someone who loves me."

"Well son you have it now. Just be sure you're ready to leave what you know to a new world with different set of rules to follow," Ranma said.

"Like magic being everywhere?" Naruto ask.

"Yes like that," Ranma said. "We can get you fitted with some good runes once Piccolo or Jean sees what element you're good with."

"That's going to be great," Naruto said being able to throw around fireballs without having to do the hand signs would be great. "Can you teach me how to summon the flying cloud?"

"Yeah but be careful it breaks easily and unlike me you can't glide down," Ranma said.

"You really can't fly with one wing?" Naruto ask.

"No all, I can do is glide with it. Well, I can fly a bit with it but only at short ranges and helps me jump higher which suits me good since my fighting style is mid-air combat. If, I had two wings, I could really fly," Ranma explains.

"So my sisters are just like me," Naruto ask.

"Both of them just like you are my kids, just not by blood," Ranma said placing his hand on his sons head rubbing his hair. "But that doesn't matter. You three are my kids and I care for all of you, and that's all that matters."

"Thanks dad," Naruto smiled as being talked to by a father figure that he could trust. "So when we go to the other world… do, I going to become the one who takes over ruling the castle after you?"

"Well it depends on if Reni will take control of my castle or follows her mother in becoming a knight," Ranma answers. "And there is also if one of your future brothers or sisters is better suited for the job. There's also the fact that do you want to be the next lord of Windia Castle it's something that, I don't want to force you to become something that you don't want to be."

"I'm still have time to think about what, I want to do with my new life," Naruto answered.

"Just don't get the idea that you have to prove anything to me," Ranma said.

"Ranma, Naruto's friends are here to see him," Shizu said opening the door.

Stepping out of the room, Naruto saw his fellow rookies sitting around waiting for him. "Hi guys what brings you here?" he ask.

"We came to show you that you still have friends here," Sakura said.

"Naruto, I want you to know that… we are your friends," Hinata said.

"We just don't want you to become what the adults see you as," Lee adds.

"I have a family now," Naruto said. "And after the exam, I'm leaving this place for good."

"Aren't you even going to go through your family's files or holdings?" Sasake ask.

"Why would, I want something that was held from me when, I needed them. I just don't need them anymore," Naruto said.

"Don't you want to be the Hokage?" Ino ask.

"Why would, I want to protect a place that hates me?" Naruto ask." I'm leaving this village that never wanted me. They will only treat me better only because of who my birth parents were. All they want to do is either ease the guilt or make themselves look better to the other villages."

"Yeah my clan is falling over themselves because of that," Kiba said as he has peeked on the clan meeting. There's even talks about getting, Naruto to take his sister as his wife.

"Our clan is talking about, Hinata becoming your wife," Neji said. The clan elders seeing a chance of getting the blood of the two strongest ninjas of the Leaf to date. All the clans are trying to think of ways to get, Naruto to marry one of their daughters. His clan doesn't have that problem thanks to Hinata already in love with, Naruto with, Ranma's sisters having all but shove that fact into, Naruto's head. Saying that he's just like their brother being utterly clueless about the girl who's in love with him.

"An arranged marriage?" Ranma said poking his head out of the room. "Didn't you people learn anything from the play about my life?"

"Well they do like each other," Tenten pointed out causing the said two to look at each other blushing.

"All the clans are trying to arrange Naruto to marry into their clan. But of course he could just have more then one wife like you," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, I'm telling you right now that it isn't a dream come true like most young men think it is," Ranma said.

"Why?" Shino ask.

"For one thing when one of them wants me to do something, all she has to do is get the others to side with her and ganged up on me," Ranma said. "I have little say now that, I have more then one wife as they completely taken control of my life."

"You're saying like it's a bad thing," Chris said as she and Lachette appeared behind him.

"Besides it is your own fault by not being able to just choose just one of us," Lachette said. "So we chose for you by sharing you between all of us."

"Naruto just stick to one girl or you'll end up like me," Ranma said. "I do love all of them but there is a thing of a too much of a good thing. And whenever, I'm with one of them another will join us or more. I'm strong and all but even, I have limits."

"Dear that's one of the reasons why we decided to share you between all of us. You're just too much for almost any one woman to handle by herself," Lachette said. "Sure it's a dream come true for a woman to have a man who can outlast her to the point where, I'm begging you to stop. But you're just too much for me or Chris to handle by ourselves."

"Yeah, I had to use an ice pack after you were done with me. Hinata if, Naruto does take after, Ranma you might need to find a second wife for him or more, if you ever want to be able to walk around with being sore all the time," Chris said causing the young girls in the room to blush.

"I heard some of the older women complain about how their husbands or boyfriends can't satisfy them," Tenten said blushing as she thinks about what Kasumi and the other older ninjas serving under Ranma had told her and the others when they got them to dress like them.

"You mean, Ranma is one of those men who can completely satisfy a woman?" Choji said as one of the things his father had told him is to keep his wife happy by being able to give her as much pleasure as she gives him.

"Which would explains why there's so many women who are after him," Shikamaru said remembering how the unmarried women of his clan talk about getting into, Ranma's pants. Apparently some of the women he's sleeping with told a bunch of women about how he is in bed.

"Yes but having so many women who want to have sex with you isn't something that you want trust me," Ranma signed. (1)

"Ranma what about the jutsu you used in the forest, is it a blood limit?" Shino spoke up as his mind was still racing with what he saw that day. The sheer amount of power had left all the clans in the village trying to come up with something as powerful as what they saw. His own clan is trying to come up with a way for Ranma to share that jutsu with them as many other clans are doing as well.

"Even if you had an understanding of the jutsu no one around here would be able to pull it off. Since none of you have learn how to draw ki instead of chakra. And even if you did managed to pull it off it would likely kill you just doing so, since chakra has a limit that can be safely stored in ones body. You would have to learn to use ki to be able to pull it off," Ranma explains.

"So you can't teach me?" Sasake ask knowing that with that kind of jutsu under his belt he'll be able to beat his brother.

"No since you're just like pig boy in not caring what damage you would do to get revenge. I held back as much as, I could just so that none of you would get caught in the blast zone," Ranma said making the Leaf kids gasp thinking of what it would have been like if he had let loose.

"That was holding back?" Sakura ask eyes wide.

"The last time, I used it at full power it was powerful enough to destroy everything in a ten mile area," Ranma said remembering his fight with the Endless and how he finally managed to beat Death when she came to face him, trying to steal his life away from him.

"You have that kind of jutsu?" Lee ask. Since seeing how Ranma can throw around energy blast he's been training himself to control his ki after, Ranma showed him the first step.

"Which is why he won't be showing anyone else how to use it since it causes too much damage when it's used," Chris said.

"It's mainly used for large foes or an army. It's should never be used on just one person, unless they're that powerful," Lachette adds.

"Besides you kids still need to learn the basics before you can do the big jutsus. I almost died when, I used a powerful jutsu without training with it before hand. The stain of using it couple with some other things that had happen before hand almost killed me," Ranma said to the kids.

"Yeah dad told me that it be awhile before he can show me how to use it," Naruto said. "I still have to learn to control energy like he does before, I can pull anything like that off."

"Naruto are you planning on taking revenge on the village?" Ino ask.

"I'm already getting revenge. The Leaf always said that it's a place where everyone is a family but with everyone knowing about me now, that saying will be nothing more then a lie now. No one will look at the village the same now, with the two strongest and most known ninjas of the village dying wish was for their child to be seen as a hero ignored by the people they gave up everything for. My life is worse then Ranma's was and, I do owe the village for how they have treated me. But if the village is destroyed then how will the endure the same hardships that, I had to face," Naruto answers.

"What do you mean?" Ino ask.

"As, I said before to the Hokage and the elders. The Leaf village is going to be ostracized by the other villages once news reaches them. The flow of jobs will become few as people will turn to other villages for jobs, since it's clear that the Leaf can't keep a promise," Lachette said. "I work with merchants and lords back home, I know that when they look for people to get a job done for them. They always do a background check to see if whoever they're paying is trustworthy. I will tell you this if, I was looking for a village to do a job for me the Leaf would be the last choice for me."

"You kids and the other younger generation will have a long road to regain the image that the village once had," Ranma said to them.

"And that's my revenge. The people who made my life hell will have to endure hardships for years to come," Naruto said to his friends.

"We won't be like our parents. We will do what we can to change this village from how it is now. Even if it means throwing everything that they value to make up what they have done to you," Sakura said.

"So comeback and see us if you want. Once we get older and in charge of the village things will change for the better," Sasake said.

"We'll be waiting for you," Ino said.

"It be a place where promises are always kept," Lee adds.

"It's nice to know that… but, I'm never coming back here," Naruto said to them. Causing, Hinata's mind to race of what to do. She's so scared of leaving the village all for the sake of Naruto. But as she had played Kodachi in the play, with her giving up everything to be with, Ranma. Could she do the same as she did? Give up everything to be with the boy she loves? Throw away everything she has in the village just to be with Naruto?

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ranma has an unwanted harem which many other male anime stars have. Which brings up the question are they lucky or unlucky? The answer is unlucky as Ranma is in my fic. While he does loves all the girls he's with it still means that he has more then one wife to deal with at any point.

2 - Most people think that killing someone is cruel. But killing someone is kinder then leaving someone as a decrepit vegetable. Or leaving a person or in this case a entire village to work for years to regain the image of the powerful Hidden Village that they once had.

!


	17. Death

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Death –

Ranma stood in the stadium with Chris and Lachette waiting for the two former godparents to show up. Playing one of the few cards left in their hands the two godparents challenge them for the right to protect Naruto. Tsuande and Jiraiya reason was that if they prove that they're strong enough to beat Ranma and his two wives that they're the better choice to protect Naruto.

"You think we have a chance against them?" Tsuande ask her teammate as they walk down the hallway to the stadium floor.

"It is three against two," Jiraiya said. "But we fought against odds like this before."

"Yes but never with such strong foes before," Tsuande said. "And they're fighting for the sake of their son."

"Naruto isn't their son, he's our godson," Jiraiya said.

"Yes he is but we never cared enough to be what he needed while growing up," Tsuande said. "What hope do we really have? Even if we do beat them how are we going to get, Naruto to love us? And how do we get him to care enough to protect the village that has treated him like the fox?"

"We cross that bridge when we come to it," Jiraiya said just as lost as what to do about getting their godson to love them.

"Or he'll just run away," Tsuande said as she and Jiraiya step out into the daylight.

"You two finally showed up," Ranma said flatly.

"But then what do you expect for two people who only bother to show their faces when they have to," Lachette said.

"Let's just get this over with so we can take our son home," Chris adds.

"You three think it be that easy?" Jiraiya ask.

"Of course it be," Ranma said. "I have fought against foes with powers and skills that you can't even imagine. I know how to deal with people who are on another level compared to me." (1)

"And we know how to deal with people who are stronger then us," Chris said.

"After all we can handle our husband after all," Lachette adds. "He has a hard time fighting both of us when we train."

"Jiraiya you handle the two young girls, I'll handle their husband," Tsuande said in a low voice.

"You're sure?" Jiraiya ask.

"You're the better fighting with groups. I'll force my attention on Ranma," she said hopping that she'll be able to knock him out fast. She only hopes that she'll be fast enough to hit him before he takes off into the sky. She has gone though all possible outcomes with this match, most of them with her and Jiraiya losing. Chris from what she could tell is a sword user like others around here but wears heavy armor. But without her armor weighting her down she's much faster and stronger then most sword users. Lachette on the other hand is a knife fighter and uses her speed and skills more then power. She's on the same level as most nins when it comes to small blade fighting. And like small blade uses knows all the right spots on a body where he blades can do the most damage. Then there's Ranma who is on a different class all together. If Minato was still alive she knows he'll be hard press to keep up with Ranma.

"Are all fighters ready?" the Hokage ask from the loud speaker. Both sides gave him the go ahead. "Begin."

Tsuande leap backwards as Ranma fires chi blast after chi blast at her. She barely block the following kick that sent her flying into the wall of the ring. Tsuande could feel her bones shaking from the kick, that kind of power he has is on the same level as she is. Her train of thought ended as Ranma fired another chi blast at her at point blank range. When the smoke cleared the blasted form of Tsuande the strongest of the Leaf nins in terms of strength fell to the ground totally defeated. Ranma look down coldly at her still form before he blasted her again. Tsuande had already passed out from the damage her body already took was now broken by the last blast.

Jiraiya quickly found himself blocking the sword swings of Chris whose sword skills are much faster then he use to from most of the sword fighters around here with a kunai. Lachette quickly came to her fellow wife's aid attacking with a knife in each hand. He quickly wish that he didn't made both of them mad at him, both of them work together so well together that they know what the other would do without saying a word. He guess that they learned that found training together against their husband. Lachette came up from behind him while he was busy with Chris. Jiraiya gave out a cry as Lachette sank her two knives into his back right above his shoulders. Chris followed suit slashing his chest with cuts from her sword, covering him with deep cuts. Then in nothing more then pure overkill, Chris cast a ice spell with her Water Rune incasing Jiraiya in ice. Lachette who had jump away once the spell struck, cast a wind spell sending a powerful gust of wind into the ice block sending it flying into the wall. The ice broke apart and Jiraiya's beaten form fell out, broken and beaten.

"Well that was easy," Lachette said sheathing her blades. Tsuande and Jiraiya were quickly carried out by medic nins trying to stabilize them.

"What you expect from a place like this," Chris said. "There isn't much here to be impress."

"Sarutobi we have beaten the best that you can throw at us. Naruto our son goes with us," Ranma shouted to the Hokage whose with the nobles and village leaders. "Or are you going to break another promise?"

"You have proven that you're powerful enough to protect Naruto. He goes with you and your party," Sarutobi said knowing that the Leaf was in a very bad position now that the truth about Naruto is out. The Leaf is now desperate to restore their image and standing with the other villages. The Fire Lord was also angered that the son of the great hero of the Land of Fire was treated as he was without anyone putting a stop to it. And as Lachette had predicted, the nobles and lords were turning away from the Leaf for other villages, seeing how they couldn't be trusted to keep a promise.

Ranma fired another energy blast knocking Sarutobi's hat off to everyone's shock.

"And that's to remind you that you better keep your word this time," Ranma said coldly.

"Yes we will," Sarutobi said as he was under watch by the Fire Lord's aide to make sure he keeps his word to another lord.

"Way to go dad!" Naruto shouted as he and the rest of the group came out on the field. He's surrounded by the other members of the group with his sisters sitting on either side of him. The others kept the villagers from getting close to Naruto who are trying to make up to him for their past actions. But Naruto didn't want any of it as he knows they only care now that they know who gave birth to him.

Suddenly smoke filled the air as the Sound and Sand nins began their attack on the village. Spreading panic as the villagers ran for safety from the surprise attack. The Leaf nins quickly counter attack, fighting off the enemy nins so that the villages could escape.

"Yes way to go," Orochimaru said appearing from the stands. Revealing themselves other members of the Sound Village showed themselves.

"I thought, I killed you," Ranma said glaring at the man who he thought he killed.

"It cost me a body but, I survive," Orochimaru said jumping down in front of Ranma. "I must thank you for taking care of my old teammates its going to make things a lot easier for me."

"I beat you once and, I can do it again," Ranma said taking out his sword.

"But this time, I'm ready," Orochimaru as he throws a kunai with several bomb tags wrap around it. But the weapon wasn't flying at Ranma it was heading for Iris. Orochimaru wanted to make Ranma off balance and what better way then killing his youngest daughter in front of him.

But as the kunai flew towards, Iris it never hit her as Naruto jump in front of his sister taking the blast. Naruto fell with a hole having been blasted into his chest. Ranma snaps into a rage as he, Chris and Lachette struck Orochimaru with their blades, but he merely puff away revealing he was just a clone.

"Naruto!" Ranma said rushing to his son's side as he was held by Iris and Reni crying over their brother.

"Thanks dad for giving me something that, I always wanted. Thank all of you for making me apart of a family. Even if it was for only a little while. I was happy to be your son," Naruto smiled as he died in the arms of his family.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ranma's been fighting against people who have been much stronger then he is so at this point he's like a high level gamer fighting low level to middle class monsters. And he also fought against superheroes and villains so he's use to fighting people with strange powers.

!


	18. Payback

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Payback –

Orochimaru far from the stadium watched as the attack on the village was going as plan. His forces along with the Sand nins were cutting their way through the village. With the news of Naruto being Minato's son made it easy to launch a attack as their attention was place elsewhere. Giant snake summons also attack tearing down the wall around the village making it easier for the attacking force to enter. And with the death of Naruto, would emotionally cripple, Ranma making it easy for him to make a fatal mistake. Knowing how close he is with his children, he had use the clone to kill his youngest child but Naruto would do as well.

"Soon you're body will become mine," Orochimaru said. Once he gains, Ranma's body his power would be unstoppable, as he wouldn't pull his punches like, Ranma does.

Orochimaru's smile faded as he saw a group of Sound nins blasted away with the same kind of energy he saw, Ranma used back in the forest. Another group is blasted away by wind, while another is frozen in place. Stepping out of the dust cloud from the first blast, stood Ranma, sword in hand and wing spread out. On either side of him are his two wives, Chris and Lachette, followed by most of the other adults of his group. (1)

"Destroy them!" Ranma shouted as he flew at a group of Sound nins. He cut them down before they even knew what hit them, falling to pieces even before their brains told them that they're dead. He deflects all of the weapons thrown at him from the roof tops, he active his blaster shooting down the long range fighters. Seeing the strange weapon that fired energy beams gave the enemy nins much to fear as they never seen anything like it before.

Chris using her Water Rune froze every nin that tried to attack her or cause ice spikes to shoot out of the ground impaling her foes. She also trap nins in ice and slice them in two with her sword or riddle them with hole from her Phoenix Rune. Lachette using her Wind Rune sent her foes flying into the air and just let them fall to the ground. She also threw her bomb knives at the enemy nins, the bomb knives impaled into the enemies body and before it can be pulled out blows up. Working together they cleared a path through the enemy ranks.

Anne along with Nei combined their Fire and Wind Rune to create Firewind, sweeping through the enemy ranks. Tina was in the thick of things easily knocking out anyone foolish enough to try to fight her. With her power limiter off she became a juggernaut on the battlefield, nothing could stop her. Kasumi unleashed powerful energy blast that blew up anything and everyone that was hit by one. (2) Watari and Ayame used their combo attack spraying a area with throwing stars cutting down enemy nins. Kodachi using her ribbon either cut them using her ki to strengthen her weapon or wrap it around a body part and toss them around. Sasake threw smoke bombs of poison that Kodachi had made making enemy nins fall choking on their own blood. Natsume and Kurumi prove to be as powerful as their brother as they work as a team taking down groups of enemy nins with ease.

Orochimaru along with the Leaf as well as the other villages were awe struck at the display of power. The westerners were showing themselves to be more powerful then they had ever let on. The Leaf nins couldn't believe how powerful, Ranma's group are. They also realized that they have been playing with fire in a fireworks factory by treating Naruto as they did with Ranma and his party around. The Hokage seeing the display of power that Ranma showed holding nothing back. Ranma was showing everyone what happens when you harm a member of his family, scores of bodies were left in his wake. The Hokage knew now that to face him in this state would mean death, the same thought was going through his former students head as well. (3)

"What the hell have, I unleash?" Orochimaru ask himself.

!

Back at the stadium -

"Hurry!" Nadir said as he and Toppo carried the body of Naruto between them. Shabon, Iris and Shizu are with them. Reni armed with her lance stood by ready to blast anything with her lance, she switch the Gatling gun mode on ready to make anything eat hot lead. They were running down the hallways of the stadium looking for the medical station.

"Where are you taking him?" Sakura shouted as she and the other rookies followed the group. Ino and Tenten are holding up Hinata who has been crush by Naruto's death.

"Someplace safe," Reni said taking aim as some Sound nins charging at them down a hallway. She unleashed a hail of bullets cutting the nins down before they knew what hit them. The sheer amount of power that her weapon stunned the Leaf nins, and made Kiba heart leap inside his chest. When he had fought her the others said she was playing around with him, and seeing the true power of her lance he knows that they're right. All she needed to do was use the long range attack on him and he would have been cut down as easily as the Sound nins were.

"You stay away from my brother!" Iris shouted getting the others attention as Sand nins came down another hallway. Her eyes glowing she unleashed her power, the Sand nins found themselves floating in the air before they were suddenly sent flying down the hallway that they just came from, slamming into a wall. Again the rookies were stun seeing the power the youngest of Ranma's children shown. There was no chakra or hand signs, even to Hinata and Neji it was like she just had to think about it to use her power.

"But Naruto is dead," Sakura said finding her voice.

"No not yet," Shizu said getting the rookies attention. Ranma and the others had left to find Orochimaru before they learn that Naruto is still alive. She's been casting healing spells on Naruto trying to keep him alive. "If he had died the fox demon would have been freed from the seal. Which means there's still a chance to save him." (4)

They burst into the medical station where the doctors were still treating Tsuande and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was still out while, Tsuande had woken up with her body in pain from the beating that Ranma had put her through. She shove the doctors away from her once she caught the sight of her godson being carried in with a hole in his chest.

"What happen?" Tsuande shouted out.

"Naruto's dying that's what," Shabon said.

"I'm doing what, I can but he's losing too much blood and, I can't regrow his lost body parts," Shizu adds.

"I'll do what, I can for him. Put him on the table," Tsuande said not wanting to let another chance to help her godson pass by her again.

"Here," Nadir said as he and Toppo laid Naruto on one of the beds.

Tsuande got up from her bed even as the doctors and nurses told her to stay down. But she wouldn't let her godson die in front of her. She suddenly felt her aches and pains vanishing as Shizu cast another healing spell on her.

"I only have two to three left in me. Make it count," Shizu said breathing heavily. Casting too many spells one after another takes its toll on anyone but arch level magic users.

"I won't fail again," Tsuande said as she grab some medical equipment and began working on saving her godson's life. Realizing that the only reason why he's still alive was the seal was keeping him alive. So that the demon fox inside of it wouldn't be freed.

!

Outside -

Ranma flying above the village unleashed his Hand of Chaos spell down upon the enemy nins, wiping out a large group of them and destroying large parts of the village as well. He either flew out of range of any attack thrown at him or deflect it with his sword, then blasted the area where the attack come from with his blaster. He noticed that the Leaf nins were getting their act together and are helping in the fighting.

"Ranma you got to stop!" Anko shout to him from the roof of a tall building. "At this rate you're going to destroy the village!"

"And, I care why?" Ranma snaps at her. "He killed my son. He and anyone who stands in my way will die. And if this village is destroyed, the one that made my son's life a living hell like my life was, so be it!"

"Spiral Wind!" Ranma shouted creating a powerful shield of spiraling wind blocking the incoming throwing stars thrown at him. He then blasted the building the attack came from reducing it to rubble.

"At this rate there won't be a village left," Sarutobi said to himself standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"While, I would like to see this village destroyed. I do need to take him down before he finds me," Orochimaru said appearing next to his old teacher. "And what better way then using the birth parents of the child, I just killed. Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, I summon you!" Two coffins burst out of the ground and the bodies of Minato and Kushina came out.

"Minato you're here?" Kushina ask wondering how she got here.

"I remember dying sealing the fox," Minato said.

"You two are under my control now," Orochimaru said getting the two's attention.

"Orochimaru what's the meaning of this?" Minato ask.

"He brought the two of you back to fight the man who took you child as his own," Sarutobi explain.

"But what about Tsuande and Jiraiya they're the ones who should be looking after him," Kushina said as her mind race wondering what has happen to her son.

A pillar of red light suddenly burst from the stadium as the demon fox broke free from its seal. Appearing out of thin air was the rookies and Ranma's group that were with them. Iris who had teleported everyone away and Reni held on tightly to Naruto's body who's last sparks of life left him. Jiraiya having woke up held up Tsuande who had poured all of her energy in trying to save Naruto.

"I couldn't save him," Tsuande said as she openly wept for failing her godson again.

"Don't act like you care when you and Jiraiya were the ones who left him after these two died," Orochimaru said getting their attention.

"You two abandon him?" Kushina ask shock to her core at the two she and her husband trusted in keeping their child safe.

"You two how?" Jiraiya ask seeing ghosts from the past.

"Your old teammate that's how. Now answer the question did you two abandon Naruto?" Minato ask.

"They did and the only reason why they even showed themselves is because Naruto is my son now. The Hokage brought them back to try to get him to stay in the village that treated him as he's the demon over there," Ranma said hovering in the air and pointing to the fox.

!

At the stadium -

The demon fox watch as the villagers ran screaming from him, taking enjoyment in their fears. He would be destroying the village but he knows too well that it would only anger Dark Hat. And the fact that Fight Hat currently standing on top of his head making sure he wouldn't try anything.

"They treated my host as if he was me instead of being the only thing keeping me from destroying this village. There's no reason why you should be stopping me," the demon fox said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I would let you but there are some people here that Naruto does care about and you would kill them if you just go on the rampage. So, I'm just going to stand here and make sure you're not going to do anything," Tina said.

"The only good thing about being sealed inside of the boy is that, I got to fear and his hate for this village. Now thanks to them, I'm much stronger then, I was before," the demon fox laughs.

"But you're still not powerful enough to beat me. And both of us know it," Tina stated. (5)

!

Back with the others -

"What have we done?" Kushina ask to no one staring at her son's lifeless body.

"We should have never trusted this village or its people in keeping a promise," Minato said seeing that everything they had hope the village would do was betrayed.

"Enough with this you two take Ranma down," Orochimaru ordered still wanting to have a new body. With the power that Ranma showed that he was hiding only made him lust for what other powers that body has.

"Chaos Wave!" Ranma shouted throwing his first spell at the pair. The spell struck them but the spell had no effect on them. "That spell should have killed you both." He followed by blasting their heads clean off with his blaster but only for their heads to grow back.

"They're already dead. They can't died," Orochimaru explains.

"Well then if they're dead this should work, Healing Blade," Ranma said his sword glowing blue. Before the Minato or Kushina could blink Ranma was between them slashing their bodies with his sword. To the surprise of everyone of this world, Minato and Kushina began gasping for breath feeling their puppet like bodies living again. Besides the two are two Sound rookies Zaku and Kin.

"What did you do?" Orochimaru shouted seeing his jutsu being stop by bringing the two back to life.

"My sword can do more then heal, it can bring the dead back to life. But this is the first time, I used it on zombies. I have to keep that in mind," Ranma said.

Before Orochimaru could even blink, Ranma appeared in front of him. Using the Splitting Heaven move, Ranma slice, Orochimaru to pieces. Then before the pieces could fall to the ground, Ranma use the Sword Blast move, blasting the pieces into burnt pieces of flesh. To finish it off, Ranma use the Hand of Chaos spell, reducing the pieces to nothing. (6) The Sound and Sand nins seeing Orochimaru dead turn tail running away, not wanting to lose any more of their forces. All the Leaf nins were stun at the display of power that Ranma used to kill Orochimaru. Anko knew her former master was dead as the curse seal disappeared from her body.

Ranma walk over to his children, his daughters holding their brother's body between them. Ranma jabs his glowing blue sword into, Naruto's body bringing his son back to life. The gaping hole in, Naruto's chest completely healed as if it was never there, amazing Tsuande in its healing power. Naruto let out a gasp as he found himself back in the land of the living.

"Brother!" Iris and Reni shouted together hugging their brother.

"Dad you brought me back to life?" Naruto ask looking up at his dad.

"What you think would happen? I will do what it takes to see that you and your sisters have a better life then, I had. I won't always be there for you kids but, I will always help you when, I'm there," Ranma smiled warmly to his children.

"Thank you dad," Naruto said crying as he holds his sisters close to him. Finally knowing what it meant to be apart of a loving family.

Minato and Kuushina stood in mute shock watching the scene before them. As their son now had another family to be apart of. And that he no longer needs them anymore. For he has a new family that loves him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – One-Wing Angel never good especially when it's the hero who does it.

2 - The energy attack that she uses in Dead Fantasy.

3 - A good example of a 'oh crap moment'

4 - The reason why Shizu doesn't just use some herbs or her Water Rune to heal Naruto. Is that while they do help heal wounds and restore some of the body. It doesn't mean that it would grow back a lost limb or in this case most of Naruto's chest. It's the reason why people in the game don't regrow lost body parts.

5 - All the Hat's are game breakers. The ones who have it all and if used too much would ruin the story. Like why the Martian Manhunter rarely gets to use his full power. He's Superman with shape changing, telepathy, mind control, and phasing, among other powers. Which is why he rarely is shown fighting or he'll just end the fight too fast. Which is why all of the Hat's wear power limiters or things would just get too easy for them. Like fighting level 1 monsters when you max out on the level of the game you're playing.

6 - When you kill of a major bad guy never leave anything that someone can use to bring the bad guy back to life.

!


	19. Going Home

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Going Home –

The former Hokage of the Leaf village Minato and his wife Kushina couldn't believe what they had done to their child. Their wishes for their child to be seen as a hero was ignored by the village they gave their lives for. The people they trusted to look after him didn't cared enough to follow through being his godparents. Said two are with them in their old home, sitting at a table with the file of what happen to their son since they died.

"All this time you two waited to show yourselves to Naruto even after everything that he went through. Not caring one bit that he had to grow up alone and unloved by anyone in this village?" Minato growled at the two.

"You two were the ones who ask to be his godparents. But the moment we died you two didn't cared enough to look after him," Kushina said.

Jiraiya and Tsuande couldn't even look at them.

"I was in no shape to raise him," Tsuande said.

"And, I was busy gathering information on the Akatsuki… and my research," Jiraiya said.

"Don't forget that neither of you two cared enough either," Minato snaps at them.

"This isn't what, I thought would happen to Naruto. He was suppose to have you two to give him a good childhood, instead he got a nightmare of one. He hates being in this village and has no love for anyone in it. He does like some people but there's a difference in liking someone and loving someone. He should have and a family to love him while he was growing up but instead he found one just not the ones we trusted to care for him," Kushina said having read the files on her son.

"You two are here now. He can still have a family now that his real parents are here," Jiraiya said.

"And how are we going to get him to love us or trust us?" Kushina ask.

"We're the ones who gave him the hellish life he had. We also know nothing of him, he like us are complete strangers. Where as before there would be a process, from baby to child to adolescent and eventually adult it was a procedure it was somewhat charted ground and we would know him and he would know us as every parents and child should. Because we trusted you people to do the right thing. That's a mistake that will haunt us for the rest of our lives," Minato explained to the two.

"There's still time to make things right," Jiraiya said.

"And how are we suppose to do that when, Naruto made it clear that he doesn't need us anymore," Kushina ask.

!

Flashback -

"I don't need you two anymore," Naruto said to his birth parents. They're in the hotel room where he sat upright in bed still recovering from his death.

"Son please give us a chance to make things right," Minato said.

"We want to be a family," Kushina pleaded with him.

"I always wanted a family as long as, I can remember. That's all, I ever wanted to have when, I was younger. I already have that now," Naruto said to them.

"I already know that this Ranma fellow ask you to be his son. But there's no need for that anymore. We're here now and want to make up for lost time," Kushina said.

"We made the mistake of trusting the village and the people in it to follow our wishes that you would be seen as a hero. We trusted that your godparents would look after you when we were gone. All of our wishes were ignored. We want to earn your forgiveness and be the parents you deserve," Minato said.

"I can't choose who, I was born from but, I can choose who will be my family. Dad and the others are my family now. Ranma is my father, Chris and Lachette are my mothers, Natsume, Kurumi and Yun are my aunts, Reni and Iris are my sisters. Even after they learned what you two did to me, they still wanted my to be apart of their family. They took me in without a second thought. You two may have given me life, but they gave me something to believe in. All, I ever wanted was to be apart of a family that loves me and, I have it now. What can you two give me that, I don't already have now?" Naruto ask.

"We are your real parents isn't that enough?" Kushina ask.

"No it isn't," Naruto said. (1)

"There's so much that we need to teach you. We don't even know each other, there's so much we need to catch up on," Minato said.

"You said it yourself, we don't know anything about each other," Naruto said. "To me you two are simply the ones who gave me life and gave me a life not worth living. Ranma and the others are the ones who gave me something to hope for while you two didn't even bothered to care enough to think what, I wanted in my life. Ranma wouldn't have chosen what my life would be like before, I was even a day old. He wouldn't had sealed a demon inside of me and left me alone for most of my life!"

"We just want to make things right," Minato said.

"Too late for that. I already died saving my sister, Iris and dad is the one who brought me back to life. I was your son in my past life and now in this new life, I have a new family who, I love very much," Naruto said looking at the two. "How can, I ever love you two when everything that is wrong with my life is because of you two?" Naruto ask.

"Please son give us a chance," Kushina begged to her son.

"Leave… just leave," Naruto said waving them away.

The door of the room open and Ranma, Chris and Lachette came walking into the room. "You heard my son," Ranma said.

"He isn't your son," Minato said staring at the man who claimed his child as his own.

"He is and, I'm the one who gave his new life," Ranma said.

"He's our son now," Lachette said.

"And it's his choice who he wants to be with. Or are you two going to choose what his life is going to be like without even caring about what he wants… again?" Chris ask.

Minato and Kushina couldn't find and answer. For they made a choice of what their son's life would be like before. And it cost them what mattered to them the most. The family they wanted to have was in ruins because they trusted the wrong people to look after their child. Without a word they left Naruto with his family, the one that he deserved not the one that he needed.

!

End Flashback -

"He has the family that he deserved. When we were gone you two were suppose to be the one that he needed when he was growing up. But you two just didn't care enough to even do that," Minato said.

"And he's going to be leaving soon," Kushina said.

The door of their home open as Sandiame came in. "We need to talk," he said.

"What is there to talk about our son is no longer our son anymore," Minato said.

"More then half the village is in ruins thanks to the invasion. Because of what happen to Naruto the name of the village has been shamed. And we're looking at a long uphill battle to improve the name of the village and the rebuilding. With you leading us again, I'm sure the Leaf will be back to its full glory in no time," Sandiame said offering the Hokage hat to Minato.

"And what makes you think, I'm going to help this village again?" Minato snaps.

"But the village needs you again to lead it," Sandiame said shock hearing what's coming from the hero of the village.

"Why should we care we already gave our lives for it. And to show us how grateful they are the village made our son's life hell. He was to be seen as the hero of the village, instead you people only saw him as the demon fox. Now he wants nothing to do with us. You have any idea what it's like to know that everything that went wrong with your child's life is because of what you did to him? How he will never see you as his mother just the person who gave him life and nothing more then that? For that reason we will never again do anything for this village who hasn't earned the right to ask for our help," Kushina snaps at the Hokage.

"I couldn't put anyone above the village," Sandiame defended himself.

"So you just let our son be treated like trash and still expect us to save the village again?" Minato ask glaring at the old man.

"Naruto is no longer your son and he's going with Ranma. But you two can still have more children and they will be seen as the heroes of the village. We failed with Naruto but we won't make the same mistakes," Sandiame said. Sandiame gasped as Minato trusted a knife into his guts twisting the blade.

"You think we would ever have another child in this village? You think our son is that easily replaced?" Minato ask coldly in the face of the Hokage.

"Any child we have would be showered with gifts and love that should have been shown to Naruto," Kushina said. "We won't ever give you people any chance to do anything that would ease your guilt or make yourselves look better to the other villages. This is a mess that you people made and will have to clean up by yourselves."

"Minato please we need a strong leader," Jiraiya said catching his former teacher as Minato shoves him away from him.

"The villagers need someone to look up to," Tsuande said quickly helping to seal the wound of her old teacher.

"We got nothing saving this village and the people of this shithole of a village is going to get nothing from us. And don't tell me it be the right thing to do as following our wishes with Naruto was the right thing to do," Kushina said. (2)

"What about the demon fox? The only thing keeping it from destroying the village is that woman Tina," Sandiame gasped.

"If it does so be it. I won't save this village again," Minato said as he and Kushina left their old home for the final time.

!

At the gate of the village -

A big crowd had gathered to watch as Ranma and his party leave the village to go back to their home. Taking along with them Naruto the boy who was treated as a demon by the Leaf Village who said to be like a big family. The group is also joined by the two Sound rookies Zaku and Kin. Who had decided to join Ranma's group of house nins after what had happen to them by their late leader.

"You two are sure you want to come along?" Watari ask the two.

"There isn't much for us here," Zaku said.

"And we can become powerful training under you guys," Kin said having seen how powerful the house nins are.

"Just remember we don't give people a second chance," Ayame said. "We don't take kindly to people who betrays our group."

"Why would we want to change sides?" Zaku said.

The young rookies of the Leaf had gathered to see off Naruto.

"Bye Naruto, I hope you do well with your new family," Hinata said to Naruto.

"With a family like this, I will," Naruto said.

"What about the fox?" Lee ask as the nine tail fox was still in the village with Fight Hat standing on top of his head.

"Don't worry about him my bother is going to handle him," Fight Hat said.

"Brother?" Ino ask.

"Yes me," Mad Hat said appearing out of the blue.

"About time you showed up," Ranma said. "You're not going to side track me again?"

"No of course not. The story has to end sometime," Mad Hat said as a glowing gateway appeared behind him. "Alright step through the gateway for a fast trip home."

"Bye guys," Naruto said as he waves goodbye to his friends stepping through the gateway along with others of the group.

"This trip took awhile but it's worth the trouble," Ranma said being the last of the group to step through.

"Lord Ranma please wait!" Minato shouted as he and Kushina appeared in front of him kneeling down.

"Please have us as your house nins," Kushina said.

"You two want to become my house nins?" Ranma ask.

"Yes even if Naruto will never see us as his parents. We can still be there and protect him," Minato said.

"Treat us as you like just let us help Naruto in anyway we can," Kushina said.

"You two do love him don't you," Ranma said to them. "But remember this, Naruto may come to like you in time but after what you two did to him, he will never love you as his parents."

"We know that," Minato said.

"And we will make sure nothing like we did to him will ever happen again," Kushina said.

"Don't worry about that. I will never do that to any child of mine," Ranma said. "You two did a horrible thing to him. But you two would have never done so if you had known that these people you two died protecting never cared enough to follow your wishes. Un like my parents you two can still redeem yourselves to him. But he will never see you as his parents."

"We expect that," Kushina said as she and Mianto stood up.

"Thank you for giving us this chance," Minato said as he and Kushina step through the portal.

"Wait, I want to come too!" Hinata shouted running in front of Ranma.

"You do? Even if you have to leave everything you know for a strange new place?" Ranma ask her.

"Yes, I do. As Kodachi gave up everything to be with you, I will cut my ties with my family to be with Naruto," Hinata said looking up at him.

Ranma looked into her eyes and saw that it's the same look that Kodachi gave to him when she cut all ties with her family to be with him. "With you with him, he will never have to look far for someone to love him," Ranma said as his broken soul was healed by the love of the women in his life.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled as she ran through the gateway before any of her clan could stop her.

Ranma gave one last look at to the rookies. "Remember kids don't be like the older people. It be your generation who will make this village better then what the older generation left for you," he said to them.

"We will," Sakura said to him. Ranma gave a smile to her and walk through the portal with it closing behind him.

"So can, I destroy this place now?" the demon fox ask to Mad Hat.

"No not yet," Mad Hat said. "I have a plan for that for later and only if they fail with my test."

"What test?" Sasake shouted out.

"You'll see," Mad Hat said opening another portal big enough for the demon fox to walk through.

"It's going to be that isn't it?" the demon fox ask walking into the portal, knowing what Mad Hat has plan. But like most of his plans he would only get to destroy if the Leaf fails the test.

"Yes like that," Mad Hat smiled. "But don't worry kids unless you fail the test the village won't be destroyed." With a giggle he hop into the portal with it closing after him. Leaving the village to wonder what he has in mind for them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I read a lot and watch enough news to know that even if a child is with their birth parents, doesn't mean they're apart of a family.

2 - Doing the right thing is good and all that. But not when it helps the ones who made the bad thing happen in the first place. The cold hard truth is that some people aren't worth the act of doing the right thing.

!


End file.
